Thomas And Friends: The College Years (Book 2 of 3)
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Thomas and his brothers, Edward and Gordon, have graduated high school and are moving on to college with all of their friends. Join them as they make new friends, encounter new challenges, and new and old enemies. But, school isn't their only enemy in this world. Sequel to Thomas And Friends: High School Adventure. Couples listed inside. T for future chapters. Ch. Status: COMPLETE!
1. Goodbye

**Hey** **guyz, guess who's back. :D ME! Feels SO GOOD to be on Fall break! I decided to release the first 4 chapters while I'm off! I'll update as often as I can, but I couldn't wait!**

 **The returning couples are: Thomas/Lady, Percy/Ashima, Gordon/Emily, James/Molly, Edward/Caitlin, Connor/Belle, Oliver/Rosie, Stanley/Dulcie, Toad/Henrietta, Toby/Mavis, Timothy/Marion, Arry/OFC, Murdoch/OFC, Luke/Millie**

 **The New Pairings: Hugo/Lexi, Axel/Gina, Yong Bao/Freida, Ryan/Daisy, Duck/Sara (my name for the female slip coach)**

 **These are my OCs: Renee, Kayla, Max, and Carter.**

 **Here is the first chapter of Thomas And Friends: The College Years! Hopefully you guys will enjoy this story!**

* * *

Thomas looked at his brothers, who had just finished packing their bags. They were taking everything they could carry or need, and were about to face a greater challenge than high school.

College.

Yep, he was going to college. It was a shock at how fast the years had gone by, and it felt like only yesterday he had gotten into kindergarten. Today, he would be considered an adolescent adult. Today, he would board the train that would take him 1,000 miles away from home. He was sad, but reassured that his mother would be fine with Timothy.

Gordon: ...And that is the last of it! Need anything else guys?

Edward: Nope, I'm done! You Thomas?

Thomas: Yes, I am ready for college!

When it was time to head for the train, they said goodbye to their mom and Timothy.

Thomas' Mom: Call anytime you can sweetie!

Thomas: You know I will.

Timothy: Sure you don't need a ride son?

Gordon: We can walk, but thanks!

Edward: Yeah, the station is only a mile away. We've got at least 2 hours!

Mom: Okay, I'll miss you all so much!

All: We'll miss you all too!

Timothy: See you cats later!

Thomas: Goodbye!

* * *

The three made it to the station, and were reunited with all of their classmates, even Daisy, who had just gotten every drug affect out of her system.

Arry: Hey guys!

Lady: Glad you could make it!

Thomas: I'm glad we could too.

Conductor: ALL STUDENTS FOR SODOR COLLEGE, YOUR TRAIN IS HERE!

Gordon: That's our cue.

All of the students boarded the magnificent train, and the conductor climbed on as well. It was time to go.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up today or tomorrow. ;)**


	2. Dorm Rooms

**Next chapter is up!**

* * *

Thomas heard the train whistle blow, and the boiler began to rumble. The coaches began to clatter as the wheels began to turn. The 3-day trip had begun. He looked at his classmates, and judging by their facial expressions, not all of them were ready. Some like Oliver and Duck were ready to get off the train and be given the campus tour, while Henry and a few others weren't ready to leave home just yet. Thomas had confidence that they would be okay, but he could understand the feeling of insecurity this far away from your 18-year home.

Gordon: This is awesome!

Percy: I can't wait to go to college!

James: You do know you now have to wake yourself up, right?

Emily: Shouldn't be difficult if we have roommates!

Ashima: And if they're lazy sleepers?

Toby: We're screwed!

Thomas laughed at his friend's incompetence, looking on and forward to where they were headed.

* * *

Gordon: Wake up little bro!

Thomas: Huh?

Edward: It's time to go!

Suddenly, Thomas realized it. 3 days had already gone by. It was now only two weeks till college. The tour would begin in about 8 hours, so he had to get ready.

Thomas: Crrrrrraaaaaaaap! I'll be ready in a few!

He ran to get all of his stuff, and raced off of the train with his friends. He didn't want to be late.

* * *

Thomas now looked around the dorm property. It was magnificent, and the waiting lobby was surprisingly huge. Suddenly, his name was called. He ran to the front desk, and saw a woman there, probably in her mid-30's.

Woman: Hello! It'll be just a minute sweetheart!

Thomas: Okay, I can wait!

A few minutes later, she returned with a room key.

Woman: Thomas, you'll be in room 319 with two other people! If you have any problems, just let me know!

Thomas: Okay, thanks!

He made his way up to his floor via the elevator, and slowly unlocked the door.

He was surprised by what he saw.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long! Hopefully I can get the next one out soon so you can meet Thomas' roomies. :)**


	3. Campus Tour

**Dang, this story got popular FAST! I love all of y'alls! Thank you! Also, from now on, guest reviews will be answered in the story!**

 **boss train: The traitors? You'll find out in chapter 14-17. Though one will be obvious, and he'll be in chapter 4. ;)**

* * *

Thomas was surprised by what he saw. He saw a teenager sitting at a table, looking at an English dictionary, and the guy looked kind of cool.

?: Ah, Bonjour! Vous devez être mon compagnon de chambre!

Thomas: Um, sorry, but what language is that again?

?: Oh, sorry. I'm from Belgium, so English is not my primary language. My name is Axel Norschkopf.

Thomas: Nice to meet you Axel! I'm Thomas Awdry!

Axel: Wait, You are THE Thomas Awdry? The one from the papers?

Thomas: Not to brag, but that I am!

Axel: Oh. My. Gosh. Paxton! Get in here!

Suddenly, another teenager ran into the room, looking a little scruffy, but still cool.

?: Are you really Thomas Awdry?!

Thomas: Yes!

?: Well, I'm Paxton Desevlea. Great pleasure to meet you!

Thomas: Great to meet you too!

Axel: Well, we wanted you to have first dibs on the beds, so take whichever you want!

Thomas: Wow, thanks!

Suddenly, Thomas' phone rang. He picked up, and Mr C. was on the other line.

Mr C: Hello Thomas!

Thomas: Oh, hey Mr. C! What's up?

Mr C: It is time for the campus tour! I've informed all the others, so you don't have to worry about telling anyone. Please come down to the lobby with your roommates in 10 minutes!

Thomas: Okay, we'll be right there!

Mr C: Great! Bye Thomas!

Thomas: Goodbye!

He hung up, and made his way downstairs with Paxton and Axel.

* * *

Mr. C: Welcome Everyone! This will be the campus tour, so make sure you remember everywhere!

The students followed Mr C, taking in every bit of the campus they could.

The most interesting parts were the classes no one expected. There were exercising rooms, dance rooms, and even a pretty decent cafeteria.

There had been a few professors on the way, and one was nicknamed "Mr. Coffeepot" when his real name was Mr. Glynn, just because the man needed coffee. It was interesting, to say the least. Thomas loved it, and he loved how many students there were, the possibilities of friends were endless! There were mostly foreign students, but he still was able to distinct most of them as friendly people.

* * *

Thomas had returned to his room with Paxton and Axel, and the three ordered a pizza, with Axel going to get it on his bike.

Paxton: So, you like it here Thomas?

Thomas: Honestly, yes! I love it here!

Paxton: Great! So, did you see any bullies?

Thomas: A few looked like bad apples, but you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

Suddenly, Axel came in with the pizza on his hand.

Axel: I'm here! Let's eat!

The three dug in, sharing stories as they happily ate the delicious triple-cheese pizza.

* * *

Under the cover of darkness, a man prowled through the bushes by the dorm, going unnoticed by all security cameras. He was looking through binoculars, and at three teenagers in particular.

?: I will avenge you master... Even in death... They'll still suffer in the sea...

He briskly walked away, and pulled out a fake smartphone to act like he was playing a game. But he had his eye on one in particular.

?: That Thomas...

* * *

 **I'm already introducing villains! Sorry if this is too fast, but you should find out who he is soon enough.**

 **;)**


	4. The Big Bully

**Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Thomas loved Sodor College. Axel and Paxton were great roommates, and the pizza last night was amazing. Granted, he had a feeling that they were being watched, but it was probably just teenage hormones kicking in. Of course, being the stupid kids they were, they stayed up all night, talking about their futures and friends.

Axel: Wow, what a day.

Paxton: Indeed... How'd you like it Thomas?

Thomas: I loved it. That pizza was some good stuff. So, Axel, what is your primary language?

Axel: Eh bien Thomas, il est en fait français! Or, French!

Paxton: How do you not already have Gina at your feet dude? That was awesome!

Thomas: Who is Gina?

Axel: Oh, she is my girlfriend.

Thomas: Now you make sense!

The three stayed up later, till they finally realized it was morning.

* * *

It was about one week until college classes started, and they were allowed to freely roam around campus.

Axel: Wow, beautiful, is it not?

The three stared at the two-tendered locomotive statue in awe, and marveled at the coat of fresh pasture-green paint.

Thomas: Amazing... What do you think about it Paxton?

Paxton: I... I love it!

But before Paxton could finish his sentence, they heard something that sounded like chaos.

?: LET ME GO!

?: How bout no, sweetheart?

?: LEAVE MY BIG SISTER ALONE VINNIE!

Axel: Crap... Not this again.

He ran over to the cry for help, with a clueless Thomas and Paxton in tow.

Thomas: What the heck?

Paxton: Don't ask me!

Suddenly, Axel shouted angrily at the guy holding a girl against the wall.

Axel: LET FREIDA GO, VINNIE!

Vinnie: Oh yeah? Why should I? We were having a moment...

Axel: Rajiv, were they?

Rajiv: NO! He just started trying to make out with my sister!

Thomas: HEY! Break it up!

Vinnie: Why should we?

Suddenly, Thomas saw that another young teen was coming their way, snarling as he walked.

Vinnie: Whoa, whoa! Need a snicker?

?: Get lost.

Vinnie spat on the ground, and ran away.

Thomas: What did I just witness?

Freida: Oh, Yong Bao!

She jumped into his arms, and Rajiv was shaking Axel's hand.

Thomas: Um... Thanks?

Yong Bao: No problem... It is my job.

* * *

 **More of the International Students are here!**


	5. The Stalker Revealed

**Guest (#1): Thank you! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

 **Well, this is chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

Thomas ended up talking with Yong Bao, Freida, and Rajiv about Vinnie's bad rep, and they soon became fast friends. Apparently, two of Yong Bao's friends, Carlos and Etienne were some of Gordon and Edward's roommates. Thomas liked everyone he had met so far (except Vinnie), and ended up running into Gina, Axel's girlfriend and Lady/Emily's roommate. However, there were still more students to meet and hopefully befriend. Ivan and Shane were apparently the last international students, and there were still plenty more to meet and talk with.

However, as all of this was going on, Mr. C was preparing a new teacher for his upcoming job.

Mr. C: So, just sign here and here, and you'll be good to go for next week!

?: Thank you! I hope you don't mind me and my son applying so late.

Mr. C: Oh no, you're right on time! What is your son's name, if I may ask?

?: Oh, it is... Skiff.

* * *

Skiff was the newest student on campus, now settling in with Thomas, Paxton, and Axel. The three liked him, they really did, but he just seemed very shy.

Thomas: Skiff, you up for a game of Scrabble?

Skiff: Umm, sure...

Axel: You okay?

Paxton: You can talk with us.

Skiff: Oh, well... My mother and father divorced when I was 3, and she took my brothers and sister. I wanted to go with her, but the lawyer said it would only be fair to let my dad have me. I still hate that guy's guts. My dad was never a good man, but an alcoholic. He always talked about finding treasure, but was arrested when I was 5 for burglary. I was with the government at 5, and came back to my father at 10. The rest is history.

Thomas: Ouch... And he's gonna be a teacher?!

Paxton: I hope you don't have him Skiff.

Axel: If any of what you just said is true, he might switch the schedule so you can be in every class he has.

Skiff: I pray not. But if it is that, then it is that.

The four spent the rest of the night eating pizza and playing Scrabble, making up words as they went.

* * *

Arry: Ah, good... What THE HECK?!

He woke up, strapped to a chair with an electric box next to it. Two men stood next to each other, each having a different expression.

Arry: Who ARE YOU?!

?: Harold Stravinsky, ex-police chief.

?: Flynn Hearkens, ex-fireman chief.

Arry: I don't care, you'll never break me!

Suddenly, a scruffy man walked in, a small grin on his face. He sat down on a chair, ready with a notepad.

?: Kid, let us talk about business. I heard you know some people...

* * *

 **Sorry it has to end here! Wouldn't wanna give things up too early yet, right? ;)**


	6. The Sailor's Intentions

**Wow, one fifth of the story is already finished! Thanks each and every one of you awesome people!**

* * *

Arry shot straight up in his bed, thinking about what he had dreamed about last night. The shocks, the questions, the agony. It was all too much. But, was he really dreaming, or was it reality? He knew one thing for sure though. He wasn't going back to his evil ways. He had too much to live for. Renee, his friends, and the hope he could correct more evildoers. Suddenly, he realized something.

Today was the first day of classes. His roommates, Oliver, Norman, and Rajiv had presumably already started to get ready.

Arry: Aw man, I can't be late on the first day!

He hurriedly collected his things, ate two cinnamon rolls, put on his clothes, and ran out to his first class. On his way there, he met up with Oliver.

Oliver: Hey Arry! You ready for class?

Arry: Absolutely! Not.

The two laughed along with each other, and they discussed topics of good things before they moved on to serious stuff.

Oliver: So, you were in an electric chair?

Arry: Yeah, and this guy kept asking me irrelevant questions, before I passed out.

Oliver: Do you think it was a dream?

Arry: I don't know, but I pray it was all a dream.

* * *

 _Last Night, In the town of Tidmouth..._

Timothy was taking the night slowly by going out for a ride on his bike. It was nice not being possessed anymore. Now, he could live to see another day, unless something tragic happened.

Timothy: Ah, the cool air of a Tuesday night. Such a shame Thomas can't be here for this.

He rode his bike out to Brendham Docks, and took in the fresh smell of the ocean. Suddenly, he noticed something. A suspicious helicopter was soaring over the ocean on the horizon.

Timothy: What the heck?

He took out his binoculars and observed the helicopter, and suddenly, he realized who was piloting it.

Timothy: No, no... It can't be...

He could still fly, even without his ghost powers, and he took off towards the chopper, parking his bike at a nearby rack. As he neared, the chopper slowed down, and when he landed, he saw the face of someone he dreaded more than Diesel 10.

Timothy: Sailor Jonathan Waylon McLaughlin, we meet again...

Sailor John: Timothy Michael Awdry, didn't expect to see you again.

Timothy: What are you doing?

Sailor John: None of your business.

Timothy: Stravinsky and Hearkens are working for you, aren't they?

Sailor John: Yes, they are. You can't change their minds.

Timothy: Who else is?

Sailor John: I have insiders at Sodor University. They're after your great-grandson and his friends.

Timothy: I could suck the life out of you right now, so call them off. You don't wanna piss me off.

Sailor John: Fine, I'll call them off. But I never want to hear of you again, or else Thomas, Gordon, and Edward are dead with their friends.

Timothy: Deal. I hate you, you know that?

Sailor John: Yes, I feel the same way. Now be off with ye.

Timothy: Always the sailor...

He soared off into the night, heading back to his bike. As he left, Sailor John only smiled to the point where his cheeks would be cracked open.

Sailor John: ( **on walkie-talkie** ) No. 6407, do you copy?

6407: Yes... What is it?

Sailor John: Ready the twins and tell the bounty hunter I have his payment ready.

6407: Yes sir. Wait, am I getting paid?

Sailor John: With a name like yours, your check will be hard to forget.

6407: I'll take that as a complement...

* * *

 **Unless you are a numbers expert, Agent 6407 is going to remain anonymous for a while.**

 **Note: NONE of the characters unnamed characters (including 6407) mentioned were talking about are NOT OCs of mine or another fandom's characters. ;)**


	7. The Quarry Expedition

**Sorry about the three-week gap between chapter 5 and 6, I have been mainly focused on school.**

 **I'll keep you guys updated though. :)**

* * *

Thomas woke up that Thursday feeling quite refreshed. Professor Glynn was, as always, at the front desk drinking his usual cup of coffee. He only had advanced biology and Science 402 that day, so it would be quick. Axel and Paxton, on the other hand, had a full day's worth of classes. He felt sorry for them, but they would be watching a DVD in their classes, so it was all balanced out. Skiff was also taking the same classes as Thomas that day.

About 2 hours later, their science teacher, Johnathan McLaughlin, announce they would be going to the quarry for a project. It was, for whatever reason, to analyze the equipment there. No one complained though, as it was an excuse to get out of class. Thomas, Gordon, Emily, Toby, Ben, Skiff, and Murdoch were going that day, and not a single complaint was heard as they got on the bus and drove off.

John: And here we are class! Alright, everybody off!

They all got off, and went to the quarry center control. The foreman was waiting for them there.

Foreman: Ah, welcome students of Sodor College! This will be a tour that not many see, so don't take it for granted!

All: We won't sir!

Foreman: Great! Now, follow me, and we'll commence the tour!

As they followed the foreman, Ben noticed some equipment that fascinated him. While no one was looking, he slipped away to examine it. It was some sort of coal hopper that was placed directly next to a water tower, with their chutes combining, for whatever reason. He presumed it was meant to be compact, but that was irrelevant. It just looked cool.

Ben: Wait till I get an A+ on my quarry inspection exam! If we even have one...

* * *

 **1 hour later...**

Thomas and his friends were now loading up on the bus, minus Ben. No one had realized he was even gone. However, Gordon soon realized. If only they weren't ten miles away from the quarry by now...

Gordon: Holy crap, GUYS! WE FORGOT BEN!

Emily: HOW DID WE NOT NOTICE?!

Toby: AAAAAAAAAH!

Gordon: I'm going back for him!

Without word, Gordon opened the emergency hatch on the bus, and ran out on to the highway at inhuman speeds.

Emily: BABE! COME BACK!

Thomas: Gordon!

But Gordon had already taken off, presumably back to the quarry to get Ben. He looked to be running at least 50 MPH, and didn't show any signs of fear, or sweating.

* * *

Ben was at the quarry, realizing and regretting his mistake. He felt stupid for leaving his friends. Suddenly, he saw two people walking toward him.

Ben: Are you staff members?

?: No...

?: What the heck 6407?!

6407: The football helmet would've given it away anyways. Anyway, dart him.

?: you aren't my boss... But you don't have to request that twice.

The man next to this 6407 guy pulled out a blow-dart out of his maroon/yellow trench coat and loaded it, aiming at Ben.

Ben: CRAP! I'M OUTTA HERE!

He ran away, and hid behind a hopper. 6407 and the dart-man were walking his way.

6407: Come out, come out wherever you are, shrimp...

* * *

 **Maybe 6407 will be a little more obvious now... ;)**


	8. The Chase Of The Century

**To every one who has made it this far: HAVE A COOKIE! :D**

 **boss train: Sorry! :( I'll reveal him soon!**

 **Guest (#2): Hmm... ;)**

* * *

Gordon raced into the quarry, and spotted Ben almost immediately. He saw some bounty hunter look-alike next to some sort of teen with a football helmet on, and it vaguely triggered his memory back to when Thomas had encountered that Vinnie guy. He ran at the bounty hunter, and knocked him off of his feet while the football helmet disguised person charged at Ben.

6407: GET READY BEN!

Ben: How about NO?!

Ben ran away from his hiding spot and found an old Harley motorcycle, hopped on, and raced away from 6407 and parked at the front of the quarry.

Ben: Come on Gordon! We NEED to get out of here!

Gordon stopped his fight with the bounty hunter (there were too many of those these days) and ran to Ben at his inhuman speed.

Ben: How the... You know what, I ain't even gonna ask.

Gordon: I'll tell you later. Now, let's get the heck away from this place!

Ben: AGREED!

The two raced away, going as fast as they both could.

6407: What do we do now Dart?

Dart: Hang on a second...

Suddenly, a yellow tow truck peeled out of nowhere and parked next to Dart and 6407.

Dart: 6407, meet B.U.T.C.H., the tow truck of the future.

6407: Wow, how did you get this?

Dart: Let's just say that I have a pal that hooked me up with it. Or, I did have a pal.

6407: Oh well, no time for questions, right?

Dart: Exactly. Now, let's get em.

Dart and 6407 jumped into B.U.T.C.H.'s cab, started his engine, and drove off as fast as they could after Ben and Gordon.

* * *

Gordon and Ben had taken a short break at a gas station to get some water, and they both had refueled within 2 minutes.

Gordon: Alright, let's get out of here. This place give me the creeps.

Ben: Wait! I didn't finish my nachos!

Gordon: Wait, I think... HOLY CRAP, THEY'RE COMING!

Ben: Well, screw the nachos! My life's more important!

Gordon and Ben raced away, Ben on his bike and Gordon on his feet.

Dart: WE'RE GAINING ON YOU!

Ben: Screw you!

The four continued the chase, and eventually came to a railroad crossing.

Gordon: We need to chance it! I don't want them to catch us!

Ben: And if that train hits us?!

Gordon: I'll see you in Heaven! Now come on!

The two sped up, and the came to the crossing and jumped the closed gates. Dart and 6407 stopped immediately.

Dart: They're DEAD! They'll NEVER make that jump!

6407: This'll be good.

Gordon and Ben made the jump right as the train came gliding across the rails.

Gordon: WOOOOOO!

Ben: I'VE NEVER FELT MORE ALIVE IN MY LIFE!

The two continued running back to the school, joyously laughing as the raced ahead.

* * *

Thomas was eating the chicken that Axel had prepared for them, and it was delicious. Suddenly, he received a call from his brother.

Gordon: Thomas!

Thomas: Gordon! Are you okay?!

Gordon: Yes! I'm at the front gate, but I forgot my card. Ben doesn't have his either. Could you let us in?

Thomas: Of course! Be right there!

Thomas ran out to greet his brother and Ben, and the three were happily reunited at the front gate.

* * *

Dart and 6407 returned to Sailor John empty handed.

Sailor John: Well, you tried... But you failed...

6407: Please, we'll do anything to make it up!

Sailor John: No... YOU'LL do anything... Dart only failed because you wasted his time. Maybe the splatters will be dodged next time...

Dart: Maybe Stravinsky and Hearkens can help the twins, and we have our friends.

Sailor John: We need everyone at this point. Get everyone you can. Remember who we're doing this for and why.

Dart/6407: Yes sir.

* * *

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	9. New Year, New Enemies

**NOTE: This chapter will reveal a few more villains. I'm sorry I was gone for so long, I had school, then Christmas, etc. I'll post as often as I can though!**

* * *

Gordon and Ben were warmly and happily welcomed by their friends and brothers. Gordon was praised for his good deeds, but Ben was rightfully given a small drop in his grades for his foolishness. Of course, Emily, Bill, Thomas, and Edward were the happiest, but the school was relieved to have welcomed home two of their students.

Coincidentally, the New Year's Eve party was only two weeks away. It had been a rough week for the returning students, with the fear that Dart and 6407 would be coming back for their butts on their minds. Still, they looked on to the future, wondering what it had to offer.

Finally, the New Year's Eve party came. Thomas, yet again, was tying that same freakin' tie for the 3rd time in a one-year span. He liked it, but it was getting repetitive. He met up with Paxton and Skiff at the door, and they all seemed excited to get drunk off of that cherry punch Frieda had made. Axel had gone to get Gina, so he was probably there already.

Thomas: I assume you two are ready?

Paxton/Skiff: Yes we are!

Thomas: Great. Now, let's get this show on the tracks.

When they got to the elevator, the three friends discussed things such as upcoming tests, to the point where they somehow had started talking about Toby dabbing in the middle of speech class and somehow getting away with an A. This was probably the craziest they had been... ever. But, it wasn't bad, so they couldn't complain. Finally, Thomas met up with Lady, and the four made their way to the gym where the party was to be held.

Thomas: This is gonna be fun.

* * *

?: This is not gonna be fun.

Two twins, who went by Splatter and Dodge, were standing outside of the campus dorm. They had been hired by Sailor John to do the robberies for him ever since Diesel 10 had been blown up by Timothy only mere hours after being recruited. They were standing behind a corner, waiting for the perfect time to strike. That gosh darn receptionist hadn't moved for ten minutes, and they were starting to get impatient.

Splatter: Dude, I'm getting tired. Got anymore soda?

Dodge: Nope.

Splatter: Dang it! Let's just go in there!

Dodge: Hey look! She's going to the bathroom! Now's our chance!

Splatter and Dodge waited till she was completely gone to make their move. They rushed in, and located the spare key room in ten seconds.

Splatter: Which room was it again?

Dodge: 287, if I remember correctly.

Splatter: Great. * **grabs key** * Now, let's get out of here. This room is giving me the willies.

Splatter and Dodge ran out of the room, and out of the building before the receptionist could even think about returning.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the gym..._

The Sodor College students were completely unaware of the thieves at the other building, and were having a blast with the party. Skiff and Ivan had gotten so drunk that he found it hilarious when Thomas slapped his hand on the table. Frieda was proud of herself. Shane was dying of laughter at some of the things Raul did after he hit his head on a pole. Finally, Mr. C got up to give his speech to welcome in the new year.

Mr. C: Hello everyone! Now, this is the last time I'll be able to give a big speech this year, but I wanted to do this for one reason: to thank everyone here tonight. I know that this year was stressful, what with Diesel 10 and all, but I'm confident we can get things back on track again very soon. I'll repeat it, Sodor College is more than just the work. Its about teaching our students the values of learning good habits, making life changing decisions for the better, and railway technician fundamentals. So, God bless each and every one of you, and let's get this countdown started!

They started to count down from 60, and all the couples got into an embrace with their beloved as they were waiting for the new year to drop in.

Thomas: Lady?

Lady: Yes Thomas?

Thomas: Thank you.

Lady: For what?

Thomas: For never leaving me.

As the New Year was welcomed in, Thomas and Lady shared a tender kiss as cheers could be heard from everyone else.

* * *

Sailor John: Did you get it?

Splatter: Yes we did.

Sailor John took the key, and examined it.

Sailor John: Watch out Rogers, we're comin' for ye...

* * *

 **Who is Rogers? I'll tell you, Thomas is pretty close with this guy... ;)**


	10. Dance Class Capture

**Here is a chapter I've been wanting to do for a while now. ;)** **Also, please go back up Drewdy59 and his high school story! It's fantastic!**

 **Also, if anyone else wants my support, wants to request something, or needs help writing their own story, all you need to do is PM me, or tell me via review and I won't turn you down. I promise. :)**

* * *

Thomas woke up that morning quite lazy, but nothing a fresh cup of coffee wouldn't fix. He looked out of his window, and could barely see outside because of all the snow. It was only 2 days after the party, and he was sure everyone had a great time. They were off from school for the next 10 days, so he was still contemplating what to do. After he ate his breakfast, he talked with Skiff, Paxton, and Axel about what they were doing. Axel was having a movie marathon with Gina, Paxton was going to do some stuff with Henry and Toby in the chemistry lab, and Skiff was going to watch TV.

However, while reading his favorite book, "Thomas The Tank Engine" by Reverend W. Awdry, his grandfather, he heard his phone ring. On the other side was his brother Edward.

Edward: Thomas, you NEED to get to the courtyard!

Thomas: Why?

Edward: Yong Bao is getting revenge on Ivan for that shocker handshake.

Thomas: Oh man, I'm coming. I NEED to see this.

Thomas ran out of his bedroom and slipped on his coat, not bothering to answer Skiff's question of where he was going, but he really didn't care, because "Once Upon A Time" was on. Skiff was officially obsessed with that show.

* * *

Thomas ran out of the building, excited to see the big snow fight. Yong Bao had Ivan on the ground in 10 seconds, and it was hilarious, and he felt sorry for anyone who couldn't see it. Luckily, Edward was going to submit it to the Sodor College Video Collection, where everyone could view it. Suddenly, he saw Oliver, who looked like a Roman soldier.

Edward: Ollie, do I even need to ask?

Oliver: Let's just say that I made a bet with Duck. I lost. Now, as punishment, I have to dress like Julius Caesar. In the middle of -10 degree weather.

Edward: You REALLY crossed the Rubicon on that one.

Oliver: * **chuckles** * Good one.

Edward: Thanks. * **phone rings** * Bother that phone. Sorry, but I gotta take this.

Oliver: No worries. I need to go show Arry, he'll think I time traveled.

As Oliver raced away, Edward pulled out his phone and responded with a "Hello?" only to find his girlfriend Caitlin on the other end.

 _Caitlin: Hey baby! I just thought I should remind you I'm going to my dance class for Emily's tap lesson!_

Edward: Hey Cait! Wait, what do you mean?

 _Caitlin: Oh, I forgot to tell you, she offered to teach me how to dance yesterday! I'm so excited! I just thought I would tell you in case you needed me._

Edward: Thanks Cait! You girls have fun, I've got some snowballs to throw.

 _Caitlin: Oh, sounds fun! See you baby! Love you!_

Edward: See ya Cait, love you too!

With that, Edward went back to throwing snowballs at random people, having the most fun he'd had in 2 weeks.

* * *

Caitlin raced into the dance room, which came as a real surprise to everyone on campus that a dance room even existed. Still, it served a good purpose. Finally, she arrived, noticing Emily was already prepared. She had on her black character-style tap shoes, and Caitlin's were the same thing, just a vibrant shade of red.

Emily: So, you ready for this Caitlin?

Caitlin: Sure, just let me get my tap shoes on.

She buckled her shoes on, ready for the lesson. But, as the two girls stood up to begin their tap lesson, Emily heard three pairs of footsteps walking down the hall.

Emily: Wait here Caitlin, I'll check it out.

But to her absolute horror, coming towards the room were three oddly dressed men. One was in green, another in purple, and the leading one in a maroon/yellow trench coat.

It was Dart, Splatter, and Dodge.

Emily, scared, ushered Caitlin behind the chair rack, where they closed themselves in and put their feet on the first line of steel on the thing. The door creaked open slowly, and the three entered the room. Both girls faintly started to sweat, realizing that their lives were in danger.

Dart: Boys, ever notice this weird rectangle in the mirror?

Splodge: No.

Dart: * **punches through the mirror** * It's plastic.

Splodge: Ooh!

Dart reached in the air vent sized hole, and pulled out a few papers. Along with a syringe that contained a weird green chemical.

Dart: Excellent.

Splatter: What is that?

Dart: You'll see.

Dodge, being very sneaky, looked everywhere, and somehow completely missed the chair rack. Caitlin's hot pink hair was almost impossible to miss, but he somehow missed it. The three replaced the mirror panel, and were about to exit when, at the worst moment...

Emily's phone rang. LOUD. She and Caitlin, in a defensive manner, tried to push down the chair rack onto the three, but the floor had just been waxed, and their tap shoes just caused them to trip, and they both ended up getting the wind knocked out of them from falling.

Dart: GRAB EM!

Splatter and Dodge grabbed the two, binding their hands with rope and putting tape over their mouths, ensuring they wouldn't be caught. The two were officially crying now, scared of what would happen.

Suddenly, as the three escorted Emily and Caitlin out of the dance room and into the 50 yard hallway to the exit, the lights flickered.

Splatter: Aw crap...

Dodge: We're dead now...

Dart: Hold em tight.

He pulled out his dart gun, and aimed it everywhere, setting it to "LETHAL". Suddenly, he saw a streak of light blue race across the hallway.

Dodge: OH CRAP!

Dart: What now?

Splatter: HE TOOK THE GIRLS!

Dart looked everywhere, but couldn't see anything or anyone. Little did he know, Gordon had rescued Caitlin and Emily and laid them in the supply closet, gently freeing them of their restraints. The two could have made out with him at that moment, but they had to catch their breath.

Gordon: You two wait here.

The girls could only nod through their tears, silently thanking God for sending Gordon at the exact right moment. Gordon used the connected corridors to make it seem like he was in another room, and confronted Dart. Popping his knuckles, it looked like Splatter and Dodge were scared to the point they could've crapped their pants.

Gordon: I'm gonna give you one chance. Come forward with your hands up, or else.

None of the three moved, and the last straw was drawn.

Gordon: Very well then. Donald, Douglas! Cue the bagpipes...

Donald and Douglas suddenly emerged with bagpipes and played loudly, which Dart hated. Gordon then ran up to Dart, punched him in the face, and knocked him into a wall. Finally, the three retreated, and Gordon calmed down from his fight.

Gordon: It's okay now girls.

Emily and Caitlin emerged slowly, and Emily immediately hugged and kissed her boyfriend several times before crying into his shoulder, while Caitlin stood in awe with Donald and Douglas.

* * *

 **Sorry if this was a little more evil than usual, but the next chapter will be awesome, I promise.**

 **Also, after the next chapter, I'm taking a two-week break from this story, so requests are welcomed!**


	11. Operation: Super Rescue

**Guest 4: Yes, Emily and Caitlin were in a very extreme situation there. But, Gordon will always be a great hero. :) Also, you just might get your wish soon.**

 **Yes, a kinda strange title for this chapter, but you'll see what it stands for. ;) Also, this chapter will reveal who 6407 is! :D**

 **Also, this will be the last chapter before the two-week break, where I'm going to be accepting requests, so please leave them in a review or PM me to get it approved!**

* * *

It had been a rough few weeks for the bad side. They had gotten what they wanted, but those girls knew way too much for their own good, and they had been added to the list of targets. However, the mission wasn't over. Before Sailor John's final plan could begin, three more things had to be done. And they were gonna do it right. Nothing would get in their way. Now, 6407 had a chance to redeem himself.

Dart: 6407, do you copy?

6407: Yeah, what is it?

Dart: Begin Operation: Super Rescue. I'm getting revenge on that speedy idiot who thought it would be a good idea to knock me into a freakin brick wall.

6407: M'kay, who should I bring?

Dart: Bring Spamcan and Bowler. Other than Flynn and Harold, they're our last hope of not failing.

6407: All right. What should we do?

Dart: Kidnapping Emily Stirling and Caitlin Baldwin is our primary objective. But leave Gordon Awdry for me... I want to end that miserable excuse of a hero's life myself.

6407: Roger that.

As the phone call ended, 6407 went into another room at their location, and found Spamcan and Bowler loading their guns.

Bowler: We heard everything. Let's do this.

Spamcan: Heck yeah, I can't wait. This is gonna be great.

6407: All right, we all know our targets. Let's turn these fools into fried shrimps.

* * *

Emily and Caitlin had managed to forget about the incident in the hall, and were finally confident enough to be in the dance room alone again. Gordon and Edward would hang around prior, and knowing the two, there were times they would take a peek a what the girl's tap routines, but Emily and Caitlin didn't care. They would always love them.

This particular Saturday, the girls were getting a dance ready for the Valentines Day Ball, and they were having a great time. They finally sat down and took a water break from their practice, and to rest their red ankles from 1 straight hour of dancing.

Emily: Jeez, I'm freakin exhausted... I could literally fall asleep now...

Caitlin: You ain't the only one...

And as soon as she said that, the two girls passed out from exhaustion. They both were completely unaware of what was about to happen.

* * *

Henry, Bear, Duck, and Stepney were studying in the library at this time. The four roommates had a chemistry exam tomorrow, so they were going over their books carefully. Suddenly, the four heard a scream come from the other side of the library from the librarian.

Henry: Great, what now?!

Bear: Henry, let's check it out. Duck, Stepney. You two stay here.

Duck: Okay, just be careful.

Henry and Bear ran to the front desk, and encountered Spamcan. Bowler was nowhere in sight, but he was really going after Duck and Stepney.

Henry: Who the flozwad are you?

Spamcan: I'm Spamcan, your nightmare come true. And, flozwad isn't even a word dummy. I'm gonna take care of you punks in two clouds of steam.

Bear: You mean to tell me you're gonna knock us down? Try it.

With that, Spamcan fought Bear and Henry in an intense and heated library showdown.

 _Meanwhile..._

Duck and Stepney were running for their lives. Bowler was running after them, a small pistol drawn from his pocket. He wasn't firing it yet, and didn't plan to unless they didn't surrender.

Duck: Stepney! WE NEED TO SPLIT UP!

Stepney: No duh!

The two ran down opposite sides of the bookshelves at the nearest turning point, and Bowler stopped dead in his tracks.

Bowler: Don't try to hide. Come out of there, and I ain't gonna hurt you.

All of a sudden, the two bookshelves on either side of Bowler came crashing down, and trapped him there until the cops could arrive.

Stepney: Heck yeah! He ain't going NOWHERE!

Duck: Are you sure we didn't kill him?

Stepney: I can hear him groaning, we're good. Let's go help Henry and Bear.

Duck: Okay.

Duck and Stepney made their way to the front of the library, and were shocked to see Spamcan lying faced down on the ground.

Henry: He said he hated trees. I beat him up for that.

Bear: True story.

The four then called the police, who said they would be there in fifteen minutes.

* * *

Gordon and Edward were running after Dart through the hall corridors, and they. Were. Pissed. Dart had tried to kidnap Emily and Caitlin AGAIN, and had Emily and Caitlin's screams not echoed throughout the building, they would have been clueless about the events that could have taken place. Now, Dart was gonna pay.

Gordon: GET BACK HERE YOU!

Edward: WE AIN'T GONNA LET YOU GO THIS TIME!

Dart: Oh, really? Then get this!

He pulled out his dart gun, and set it on "RAPID FIRE" mode, firing darts here and there. Edward and Gordon took cover by a locker and a trash can.

Edward: What are we gonna do?!

Gordon: I'm gonna get this fool...

He suddenly charged at Dart with his inhuman speeds, knocking out his gun and getting into a fist fight. It took about 1 minute, but Dart ended up unconscious on the ground after being thrown down on his back.

Edward: I really hate this guy.

Gordon: Me too. Let's get this guy turned in.

The two used the duct tape in his pocket to secure his fate in jail, and waited for the cops to arrive.

* * *

6407 was waiting outside of the building with the getaway vehicle, which was a black van. Looking back, it was a poor choice because it had graffiti all over it. Suddenly, he heard cop sirens echoing in the distance.

6407: Dang it.

The cops, led by Chief Peregrine Percival, immediately pulled up and arrested 6407 because of the fact he was unauthorized, and the rest of the present officers ran in to arrest the other villains. Dart, Bowler, and Spamcan were ushered out by Gordon, Henry, and Duck.

Dart: DANG IT VINNIE! WE TRUSTED YOU!

Vinnie: WHOA, HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?!

Spamcan/Bowler: SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!

Chief Percival: Save it for the judge, if one will accept your case. Ha, morons.

He closed the door to the transportation van, thanked the students, and left in his own car.

Emily: Finally, we can practice tap dancing without checking the door every 10 minutes.

Caitlin: 'Bout dang time.

Duck: Soooo... Do we still have to take that chemistry exam?

Mr. C: Unfortunately, yes.

Henry: Awesome!

Bear: Eh, live and learn.

Stepney: Wow. This was a weird day.

* * *

Dart, Vinnie, Bowler, and Spamcan were all in the van, on their way to a max security prison. They had all received life sentences, since no judge would try them. The proof was in the pudding, and there was no way around that. They were GONE.

Vinnie, suddenly, started smirking and chuckling. Soon, Dart caught on.

Spamcan: What?

Bowler: We're gonna rot in a cell, why are you laughing?

Vinnie: Why else did you think we called this Operation: Super Rescue?

Suddenly, the van steered in a completely different direction than the prison, and made its way to the abandoned warehouse, where their lair was located.

Dart: See?

Suddenly, Flynn and Harold opened the doors to the van, and released everyone. They were then confronted by Splatter, Dodge, and Sailor John.

Sailor John: This wasn't the first failure, but its the last. Now, let's get Rogers.

* * *

 **Sorry to have to end it here, but I want to do some requests! Don't worry though, after the two week break,I'll get straight back to work on this baby!**

 **Also, did anyone guess who 6407 was before I revealed him to be Vinnie? ;)**


	12. A Not-So-Lovely Valentine

**Guest 4: Quite so, for both points. Thanks for your support!**

 **Sooooo, I'm back a little bit early! Sorry about the two-week gap thing, but I'll continue to take requests! Also, there's a poll up on what story I should do after I finish this story, and it'll close after chapter 24, so please go vote for which story you'd like to see!**

 **Anyways, Sailor John's plan is beginning to emerge, and this chapter is going to play a BIG part in it. ;)**

* * *

The Valentine's Day Ball had finally arrived, and everybody was excited. All of the students and their partners were getting ready, and those who didn't have a partner were still promised a blast at the party. Emily and Caitlin were more giggly around Edward and Gordon, and the two Sodor heroes had no idea of the surprise that was in store for them. Meanwhile, band arrangements were being placed for some classical music. Rosie would be singing in her brand new vibrant red dress, Oliver was on guitar, Murdoch was on drums, Arthur was on piano, and Neville was on violin. This was going to be a blast. Then, rumors started that Stanley would be doing a freestyle roast battle with James, but the two said it wasn't gonna happen. Not yet, at least. Either way, it would be great.

That night... Well, need I explain what Thomas was doing? Eh, why not. For the first time that year, he was tying that stupid tie, which would become the death of him one day (not). Either way, he was ready. Tonight wouldn't really be a party, but instead, a get-together where the couples all had a table for two, and could enjoy a night together with a candlelit dinner and music playing. Of course, Thomas had been informed of Caitlin and Emily's bombshell, as they had to tell someone.

Finally, he made his way to the door, and said goodbye to Paxton and Skiff, who were staying home this time.

Paxton: You two kids better be home by 10:30, or there's gonna be trouble... * **chuckles** *

Skiff: Relax, Thomas. We'll be gone when you two get back.

Thomas: Ah, don't sweat yourselves. I'll text you when I'm coming back.

Paxton waved a peace sign at Thomas, and with that, Thomas went to the party.

* * *

Thomas arrived at the party, and was shocked to see it was already packed with couples. Some new ones were Duck and Sara, who had recently started dating. She was an old friend from The Great Western, and their reunion that day was filled with happy faces and kisses. Next, there was Yong Bao and Freida. The two had kept their relationship a secret for a while, but it was eventually spilled by Rajiv's big mouth. It was a laughing matter at the time, but the two were really cute together. Another was Hugo and Lexi, a more recently formed couple. The two were still in an "experimental" phase, but were going strong.

Finally, Thomas saw Lady. She was gorgeous. She had on the same dress, shoes, and hairstyle from 2 years ago at the Christmas party, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He kissed her hand from the other side of their table, and she giggled softly as he did so.

Lady: Such a gentleman... I love you Thomas.

Thomas: Love you too m'lady.

The two continuously chatted about their days, and reminisced on how they got together in the first place. December 9th, 2014, would go down in history with them as the day their relationship officially began. He saw Gordon and Emily happily talking on the other side of the restaurant-like conformed gym, and the same could be said about Edward and Caitlin. The five on music duty had begun to do their thing, and they were wonderful. They did classical versions of modern songs, and cleverly avoided swearing, while keeping the couples entertained.

After the five had done a few songs, Stanley decided enough was enough, and roasted James over the "Welcome Stanley!" and "VEVORex" memes he had posted on the school's forums. It left everyone dying of laughter and James was slightly embarrassed and was looking for light revenge, but still found the roast session utterly hilarious. Finally, Stanley gave his thoughts on click bait.

Stanley: If you see a thing like "THIS MAN CHANGED HIS LIFE WITH THIS ONE TRICK!", then there's a 0.02 percent chance it is real. Well, back to you Rosie, Stanley out.

Stanley tossed the mic to Rosie, and his exit was met with whistles and applause as he made his way back to his table, where Dulcie was waiting for him.

Dulcie: Great job babe.

Stanley: Thanks hon.

Rosie: Thanks for that Stanley, and I'm sorry James, but he roasted you over an open fire with hot coals.

James: It's all right. I had it coming anyway.

Rosie: Yeah, you did... Anyway, Emily and Caitlin, get on up here, you two know what's going down.

Emily and Caitlin bubbly skipped up onto the stage, and Gordon shot a confused look at Edward, and he responded with a shrug.

Rosie: Kick it Murdoch.

Murdoch: Don't have to ask me twice.

Wit that, Emily and Caitlin began to do their tap routine for which they had been practicing for two straight weeks, and left Gordon and Edward's jaws hanging open.

* * *

Dart and Sailor John were standing outside of the building, watching the events inside unfold.

Dart: Won't lie, their kinda hot.

Sailor John smacked him on the head with his crowbar.

Dart: OW! I can't have an opinion these days, can't I?

Sailor John: No. Now, load that microchip into your gun and let's let the magic happen.

Dart: Fine. But we're watching those two.

Sailor John: Shut up moron.

Dart shrugged, and loaded the microchip into his gun, and looked at Thomas.

Dart: Here goes everything, or something... Whatever.

He fired the gun on silent mode from twenty yards away from the lightly open window, and the microchip was fired onto the back of Thomas' neck.

Thomas: What the... Eh, whatever. Its probably nothing.

However, Sailor John was outside, smiling to the point where his cheeks might have fallen off.

Sailor John: Oh, but it is...

Dart: Yeah... Now, hand me that soda.

Sailor John: Ugh, fine... But I'm not staying around.

Meanwhile, the two girls were wrapping up their performance, and finished after 4 minutes of a grand dance, which was met with applause. The two bowed gracefully, and walked back to their tables with smiles on their faces and boyfriends in a deep state of shock.

* * *

It was after the party, and Thomas was walking back to his apartment after tucking Lady in. She was exhausted, and slightly drunk. He loved her so much more everyday. He finally made it back to his apartment, and found Axel, Paxton, and Skiff passed out on the floor, couch, and table. He changed into his pajamas, and readied his stuff for tomorrow's chapel service. He was prepared for a goodnight's sleep.

Suddenly, for no reason, he felt the need to go outside. He wrote a sticky note and placed it onto the fridge to keep his roommates at bay in the morning. He raced out to where he felt was where he was supposed to be, and found a helicopter. Suddenly, Sailor John and Dart emerged to greet Thomas.

Thomas: Sorry I'm late.

Sailor John: Don't sweat it. Now, hop on board. We've got stuff to do.

With that, the three boarded the helicopter, and flew back to the hideout. When they got there, everyone was in shock.

Vinnie: Wow, it actually worked?

Flynn: Can't say I'm surprised.

Sailor John: Yes, quite so... Now, who's our next target again, Dart?

Dart: Percy Rogers. Thomas, you think you can pull this off?

Thomas: Hmm... Sure thing boss.

* * *

 **Oh crap, things got quite intense quickly! Evil Thomas, a plan to kidnap Percy, whatever will be next?!**

 **I'll tell you, it's gonna get really salty really fast... ;)**


	13. Friends Turned Foes

**Guest 4: Yes, definitely amazing. I agree, I hope Thomas is saved soon too! ;)**

 **Well, we're nearing the final battle between the students of Sodor College and Sailor John, but after chapter 16, I have a BIG surprise ready... ;)**

 **Also, I'm changing to a non-script form. I contemplated it, and its much easier to write for me.**

* * *

Paxton was the first to wake up that Sunday morning, and rolled off of the couch only to have a soda can crash down on his face. He then came to realization that they had to get ready for that morning's chapel service.

"Wake up guys!" Paxton exclaimed. "We have to get ready!"

"Oh crap," said Axel. "I'll get breakfast ready, then we can shower."

"Wait, where's Thomas?" asked Skiff.

The three looked around the apartment, but couldn't find him. The only thing that hinted to his disappearance was a sticky note that read:

 _Hey guys! Sorry I'm not here! I was hanging out with Lady._ _I'll be at the chapel service though! - Thomas_

"Well, mystery solved," said Paxton.

"Okay, can we eat now? I'm starving," said Skiff.

"Sure thing," said Axel, rushing to the stove. The three ate happily, rest assured that their roommate was okay.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

The chapel service, hosted by Pastor "Gator" Gerald, was always great, and today was no exception. Although, they couldn't find Thomas anywhere, and it was slightly unnerving. They asked Lady, but she denied any recollection of Thomas staying with her. They then asked Gordon and Edward, but they said they had spent the night with their girlfriends. Finally, they asked Percy, but he was with Ashima the whole night. They were starting to become concerned.

After the church service, Percy talked it over with his roommates Hiro, Shane, and Murdoch.

"I just don't get it!" said Percy. "It's frying with my brain at this point!"

"At ease mate," said Shane. "Take a few breaths. I'm sure Thomas is okay."

"He's been in tougher situations than this," said Murdoch.

"Indeed! He literally killed Diesel 10!" Hiro put in.

"I know," said Percy. "I just can't help but worry about him."

The four talked about what to do, but couldn't come up with anything but to play video games. But, for some reason, they felt insecure, but just brushed it off.

 _Edward and Caitlin's POV_

Edward was cuddling with Caitlin on his couch. His roommates, Donald and Etienne, had gone to hang out with their friends. But the two were equally worried.

"It just seems too fishy," said Edward. "I'm considering contacting Chief Percival."

"Babe, do it once you're sure he's not coming back," said Caitlin. "I don't want any trouble with the police."

"I know, but its a big brother's job to look after his younger siblings," said Edward.

"And that's why I love you," said Caitlin, kissing him softly.

The two sat there hugging each other for about ten more minutes, and then Caitlin got up.

"Where you going?" asked Edward.

"Tap class," said Caitlin. "I've got a drama performance where my dancing is gonna come in handy."

"Sounds fine to me," said Edward. "I've got a science project anyway, so we both have stuff to do."

"Guess so," said Caitlin. "See ya honey!"

"Have a great day," Edward responded, kissing her sweetly. She departed, and Edward waited for his roommates to come back.

 _Gordon and Emily's POV_

Gordon and Emily, who were kinda bored, were watching TV to pass the time. Gordon couldn't stop worrying about his little brother though, and it was giving him a headache.

"Oh gosh, this hurts so bad," he muttered. Emily kissed his forehead softly, and it eased the pain a little bit.

"Thanks baby," said Gordon.

"You're welcome," she responded. "Hey, I gotta go practice my tap dance for drama with Caitlin. Also, we convinced Lady to join our dance group! I'm so excited to teach her!"

"Well, you three have fun!" said Gordon.

"We will!" said Emily, smiling. The two shared a passionate kiss before Emily left for her tap class, and Gordon laid down for a nap.

* * *

 **10:30 PM**

Thomas stood in front of the school dorm, his mind still in Sailor John's hands. His mission was to kidnap Percy, and he wasn't gonna fail it.

"I'm outside the building, whats my next move?" Thomas said into his earpiece.

"Think limber and loose like a rubber goose," Splatter said. "He's in room 287. You take it from there."

"Roget that," said Thomas. He turned off his earpiece to ensure he wouldn't be caught, and pulled out the key to Percy's dorm.

"Let's do this," he said, making his way through the building unnoticed. He carried a guitar case, claiming Gordon forgot it in music class. His brother was actually a good guitarist.

But, finally, he made it to room 287 and opened the door slowly. He sneaked throughout the apartment, and finally found Percy's room.

"Sorry bub," said Thomas quietly. The green chemical Dart stole was a sedative, and just to be safe, he duct taped Percy's hands and legs before stuffing him into the guitar case. He then jumped out of the window, making a clean getaway from the apartment. He ran to the park, which was about a mile away, where Sailor John and Dart were yet again waiting for him.

"Great job kid," said Dart. "You've made us proud."

"Indeed," said Sailor John. "We shall soon have the school in our grasp."

"Thanks," said Thomas. "I know, it'll be glorious to have Mr. C at his knees."

"And that it will," said Sailor John. "Fire up the chopper Dart! We're heading for home!"

"Sure thing!" said Dart, and with that, the three and their captive set off for the warehouse.

* * *

Percy woke up 2 hours later, and found himself bound to a swivel chair with rope.

"WHAT IN TARNATION?!" he screamed. Suddenly, his best friend greeted him.

"Thomas! Oh, thank heaven! Can you help me?" he asked desperately. But, to his surprise, Thomas just stared. Suddenly, Sailor John walked in.

"Welcome to your demise..." said Sailor John. "You'll be driftwood soon, I guarantee it."

Percy could only watch in horror as he was moved into another room, and realizing his best friend was now a mindless villain.

He was scared. He was afraid. He was powerless. He was dead now for sure.

* * *

 **Well, looks like we grow nearer to the final battle every chapter.**

 **See you in the next chapter, where I'll introduce 2 new characters... :)**


	14. Breakin Outta Here

**Guest 4: Well, it might happen a few times, but yeah, Gordon and Spencer are gonna have a big fight. ;)**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 20 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! *blows kazoo***

 **Wow, that was crazy. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Next one is the final battle between the students and Sailor John! After that, I'll be taking a break from this story to work on some other stories, then return with a bang, and I know you all will love it. ;)**

* * *

Percy could only imagine what horrors were coming his way. He saw Spamcan and Bowler loading lethal weapons and big guns every few minutes, Dart and Vinnie were laying out attack plans, and Splatter and Dodge were loading a big military style helicopter that could split in two with supplies. He knew his life was on the line, and he was more fearful than ever now that the plan was coming together for Sailor John. His best friend was also now on the opposite side as him, something from his nightmares come true.

But soon, he overheard Splodge talking about something privately.

"So, we gonna do it tonight?" Splatter asked.

"Yeah, they won't even see it coming," Dodge replied. "Those three will be free from jail soon."

"So, what is the whole purpose of this?" Splatter asked.

"Hmm... I don't even know," said Dodge.

Percy's brain was sent straight to panic mode. Who were they freeing from jail, and why? Either way, the thought of a jailbreak was terrifying. In the back of his mind, he thought they could be talking about Diesel, Bert, and Spencer, but it seemed ludicrous at the time. But he knew that ludicrous was like the average Joe on Sodor.

Their plan was beginning to take form, and all Percy could do was sit back helplessly in horror.

* * *

Splatter and Dodge backed up in front of Mainland Maximum Security Prison with their tow truck B.U.T.C.H., and they hooked the winch up to the barred window, checking it was the right one.

"Rev up!" shouted Dodge.

Splatter responded by flooring the gas pedal, and it tore off the wall. Out popped Bert, Spencer, and Diesel in orange jumpsuits.

"FINALLY!" shouted Spencer. "I can't wait to punch Gordon in the face again!"

"Dude, it was like hell in there," said Bert. "We need to go. NOW."

"Floor it men," said Diesel. "Let's do this thing!"

"Roger bro," said Splatter, flooring it out of the prison. They somehow escaped successfully, and made it across the boundaries passing onward to Sodor.

"Spencer, you've got some competition now," Dodge said. "Gordon's got inhuman speed now."

"Wowie zowie oopie powie," said Bert. "That's whack."

"He's still no match for me," said Spencer. "Can we arrange a fight soon?"

"We'll give Lady, Arry, and Gordon all a fight," said Splatter.

"I like the sound of that," said Diesel. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Lady was returning home that rainy night from hardcore studying that night. He rain boots splashed in the puddles, and she slightly giggled but quickly her face turned to a frown. She had assumed Thomas had been kidnapped, and she wasn't able to get through to his phone or his text. She was scared for him, as was everyone else. Suddenly, she saw a middle aged teen walking across the parking lot briskly.

"Hey, I don't think you should be here!" Lady shouted. To her utter horror, the man took off his coat and revealed a dreaded face underneath.

"D-D-D-DIESEL!" she screamed, nearly falling.

"That's right Lady, its me. I want a fair fight this time," he said, pulling out a crowbar. "C'mon sweetheart. Do it for Awdry."

Lady felt a spark of rage as she heard Diesel say the name of his arch-nemesis, and her magic began to heat up and her eyes glowed gold in rage.

"Come at me you snake," she said through gritted teeth.

"Gladly," responded Diesel. With that, the two charged at each other, ready for a battle.

 _Gordon's POV_

Gordon was taking an evening walk at his human speed across campus, and didn't mind the rain at all. He had invited Henry to play basketball, but he had a science project. It was probably an excuse to stay inside, but he wouldn't judge him for what he was or wasn't afraid of. But insecurity swept over him every few minutes for his little brother. He responded to every little sound or crack in the building like it was a burglar or tornado.

But the intruder suspicion he had came true as he walked down Corridor 3-B and saw a man dressed in slacks and a silver hoodie.

"I don't know you, but I'll give you one chance to put your hands up and surrender," he said.

Suddenly, the guy took off his hood and revealed his identity.

"Spencer, you moron," said Gordon, clenching his fists. "How did you escape jail?"

"My friends helped me," he responded slyly. "Now, wanna fight?"

"I'm in no mood, but I'll bet a dollar I'll kick your butt to another planet," Gordon growled.

"Bring it on sucker," said Spencer.

Gordon and Spencer raced at each other with malice in clear view from both sides as their fight began.

 _Arry's POV_

Arry was sitting on his couch with a coffee and his phone in his hands. He was, for some odd reason, reminiscing over his brother. He knew the Iron family was not an evil one, and that's why he betrayed Diesel 10 in the first place. He thought his brother would follow, but he didn't and went on with crime. He decided to stop thinking about him before he could get to him being in jail, but he still prayed that Bert had changed.

But, as he went to throw his coffee cup away, he thought he was hallucinating, as Bert was standing in the middle of his kitchen.

"Bert?" Arry muttered.

"No, its the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air," said Bert sarcastically. "Yeah, its me. Why'd you leave the window unlocked?"

"Why are you here? For a fight?" Arry asked, raising his fists.

"No," said Bert. "Can't a brother see his brother again?"

"Well, in that case," said Arry, shaking Bert's hand. "Welcome back, brother."

"Thank you, brother," Bert responded.

* * *

 _Lady's POV_

Lady was in the biggest fight she had been in since the courtyard at Sodor High, and she wasn't liking it one bit. Diesel kept missing, and she tackled him several times, but her magic was dwindling against him. He was starting to recognize her fight patterns, and he got a few punches in.

"It's over Lady!" he screamed, pushing her to the ground.

"No... It isn't..." she said, trying to get back up, but Diesel's boot was flat on her stomach.

"Can't you take a loss?! FOR ONCE?!" he screamed, increasing his pressure on her. "I WON! ITS THE END OF IT! IT IS OVER!"

"Is it?" she remarked, kicking him where it hurts with the heel of her boot, causing him to scream loudly in pain.

"OWIE!" he yelled, wallowing on the ground. "Have you no respect?!"

"Are you physically incapable of letting go of your ego for one gosh darn second?" she replied, pulling out her phone to call Chief Percival.

"Don't you dare... I'll kill you," said Diesel, but Lady used her telekinetic abilities to toss him into a brick wall, knocking him out.

 _Gordon's POV_

Gordon and Spencer were in the fight of their lives with each other. Gordon was getting all the hits in on Spencer, but Spencer maintained his ground surprisingly well. The two hated each other. Before, it could be considered friendly rivalry, but every since Spencer tried to kick Emily down and make out with her in 10th grade, Gordon hated him with a fiery passion.

The two were knocking each other back fairly evenly, but Spencer eventually started to get the upper hand. He knocked Gordon back into a locker and kicked him in his gut.

"Accept defeat," said Spencer. "I won. You lost. Don't make this hard."

Gordon's lower portion of his face was covered in sweat and blood from Spencer's punches and a nosebleed. He was tired, but not a quitter. He got up, and raised his fists.

"I... I could do this all day," he said, resuming a battle stance.

"You couldn't do a thing in that state your in," said Spencer.

"Bet on it," said Gordon.

He backed up, then charged at Spencer with his inhuman speeds, his fist raised up high. He jumped, and punched Spencer in the face so hard that Gordon's fist nearly snapped, and Spencer felt his skull get knocked in as he flew backwards and into a locker nearby, with books falling on top of him.

"You can take me, but never my friends, family, loved ones, or my home," Gordon said angrily. He punched Spencer in the face one more time just to seal the deal, and called Chief Percival.

 _Arry's POV_

Arry and Bert were happily reunited, and were able to talk privately because his roommates were all gone. But, soon enough, Bert admitted he hadn't served all of his time.

"Yeah, I broke out with Diesel and Spencer," Bert said to his brother. "I understand if you want to turn me in."

"But I don't," said Arry. "I want you to become a student here. But I presume your going back yourself?"

"Yeah," said Bert. "I wouldn't be surprised if the cops are coming right now, we planned an attack. I'll turn myself in."

"Well, I can't stop you," said Arry, faintly beginning to hear the sirens. "But I want to send you off. Brother."

"Fair enough. Brother," said Bert. The two walked out side by side, but were not ready to depart from each other once more.

* * *

Lady and Gordon walked out with a bruised Diesel and bloody Spencer in their will. The two had surrendered, and were being placed back in prison, but in solitary confinement.

"Alright, where's Bert?" said Chief Percival. Suddenly, Bert walked out, hands raised.

"I'm ready to go back," said Bert. Chief Percival cuffed him, and led him to the car.

"You did the right thing kid," said Chief Percival. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Chief," said Bert. Suddenly, he noticed he was being un-cuffed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm letting you go," said Chief Percival. "You've changed your ways, and I can see that."

Bert rubbed his wrists, and then remembered something.

"CHIEF PERCIVAL!" he screamed.

"What is it?" he responded.

"I know where Thomas is," said Bert.

 _5 minutes later_

"So, he got converted to evil with a microchip?" Axel asked.

"And he kidnapped Percy?" Paxton asked.

"And my father's the bad guy?!" Skiff shouted.

Thomas' roommates, along with Lady, Gordon, Edward, Chief Percival, and Mr. C surrounded Bert to hear this info.

"Yes, yes, and yes," said Bert. "They're heading for Florida in about ten minutes."

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed.

"Wait, I could get us there!" said Lady. "But we don't have a way of chasing them on water."

"Or do ye?" a voice asked. Immediately, two figures walked into the room, both of which were familiar faces to Mr. C. One looked like a pirate, the other a sailor.

"Well, I'll be..." said Mr. C, in awe. "Is it really you two?"

"Yeah Senior C," said the sailor-like figure. "It is us."

"Pirate Captain Salty and Sailor Bulstrode, meet my honorable students of Sodor College."

* * *

 **Well, next chapter is the final battle, then a mid-story finale after that, then a break from this story for a while. Hope you all will enjoy the final chapters of phase 1 of** **Thomas And Friends: The College Years!**


	15. Action On The Atlantic

**Guest 4: Yep, Diesel is a weakling! :D**

 **Here we are, the final battle chapter. Hopefully you all will enjoy it!**

* * *

"Nice to meet ye, me hearties," Salty said, saluting them.

"Aye aye," said Edward, doing a surprisingly good pirate imitation. "How are you two gonna help us?"

"We have a boat," said Bulstrode. "We also have a rocket launcher."

"Awesome," muttered Arry.

"So, who's going?" asked Salty. "They are leaving for Florida in five minutes, so make your final decision now."

Gordon, Edward, Lady, Axel, Paxton, and Skiff volunteered. Arry and Bert were gonna stay behind to catch up on everything and get Bert registered as a student.

"I'm bringing back my little brother if it costs me my life," Gordon said.

"Thomas will not kill Percy, and Thomas will not die tonight either," Edward said.

"He's our roommate, we've grown fond of each other's friendship," said Axel, and Paxton agreed.

"He might be my father, but he's not gonna get to Florida as a dictator, or at all," said Skiff.

"That be the spirit," said Salty. "Now Lady, work yer magic."

"Let's get outside first," said Lady, and everyone agreed.

"Okay, we got about two minutes to get to the docks, so let's make it snappy," said Bulstrode.

"Great," said Lady. "Okay, everyone put your hand on top of mine."

They did as she said, and her eyes started to glow gold and gold dust surrounded the gang.

"Oh, also, this is gonna be painful," she said.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Skiff screamed.

But Lady's magic was already working, and in a cloud of gold dust, the eight disappeared into the dark thundery clouds.

* * *

Sailor John, meanwhile, was finishing loading the helicopter for their trip to Florida. Nothing would stop them, and not one student of Sodor would get in their way.

"Put your back into it!" Flynn yelled, as he and Harold carried the final crate of ammunition into the helicopter. Percy was secured into a different swivel chair, and he was sweating tremendously in what he presumed to be his final hour.

"Think you'll have fun at sea?" Vinnie asked Percy.

"Yeah, I love orcas," said Percy.

"Well, have fun dying," said Dart. "Spamcan, Bowler! Are the explosives ready?!"

"Almost," said Spamcan. They were gonna blow up the warehouse to get rid of all of the evidence against them, even though they would be out of Sodor's jurisdiction.

"That should be the last of it!" yelled Bowler as he tossed the final stick of dynamite into the pile.

"Great," said Thomas, emerging with Splatter and Dodge. "We should be ready to leave now."

"Well, we ain't got no time to lose! ALL ABOARD!" shouted Sailor John. The 10 got on board the helicopter, and flew out of the warehouse, but stopped 1,000 feet away.

"Ready to blow this thing up bro?" asked Splatter.

"Heck yeah," said Dodge. "3... 2... 1!"

The two pressed the wireless button rigged to the explosives in the factory, and the thing was in cinders, ashes, and blazes of a presumed triumph.

"WOOOOOOO!" everyone (except Percy) cheered in victory.

"Great job everyone!" shouted Sailor John. "Now, onward to Florida!"

Flynn and Harold steered the helicopter in the direction of Florida, not expecting any pursuit.

They were wrong.

 _Meanwhile..._

Lady had just finished warping the gang to the docks, and they were all still getting over the shock.'

"Oh crap," muttered Axel. "I'm gonna hurl..."

"Sorry, ain't no time for that," said Salty. "We need to catch up to 'em."

"We don't even know what route they took!" said Edward.

"I do," said Timothy, emerging from nowhere.

"Who's that?" asked Bulstrode.

"Timothy Awdry, mine, Edward's, and Thomas' grandfather," said Gordon.

"I can look into Sailor John's conscious and find out where they currently are," said Timothy. "They're heading west over the Atlantic Ocean. We need to move."

"Alrighty," said Salty. "Hop onto that barge and we'll get movin'."

They were all confused about the choice of the boat, but didn't question Salty as they charged onward into battle.

* * *

Sailor John was peacefully resting in the bed in separated section of the helicopter, waiting for the call to throw out Percy. When he eventually got it, they opened the hatch door on the helicopter and tied a brick to Percy's ankle to ensure that he would sink.

"Well, any last words?" asked Sailor John.

"Yes. I really could use a wing-suit and some cupcakes," said Percy.

"Famous last words I guess," said Thomas. "Sorry about this dude, I'm just doing my job."

"At least I'll go out a hero of my home," said Percy.

Thomas didn't want to kill this guy, he seemed cool. But he had to. He took a deep breath, and pushed Percy out of the helicopter to his death. Percy was sweating, and nearly in tears, but he knew his time was up, and he was ready to head on home.

Suddenly, he felt like he was floating mid-air. He opened his eyes, and realized Lady was on a barge holding him up with her magic.

"YEAH THAT"S IT!" shouted Percy. She smiled, and brought him onto the barge, introduced him to the captain and sailor, and readied for battle. Timothy was flying around the helicopter, debating on who to take out first.

"GET HIM FLYNN!" Sailor John yelled. Flynn obeyed, and went up to the roof to open the sniper hatch and shoot Timothy out of the skies. It was raining hard now, but that wouldn't stop him.

"Bye bye bub!" shouted Flynn. But Timothy had a few tricks up his biker jacket, and he pulled out a fiery chain and wrapped it around Flynn, tugging him out.

"Surprise dummy!" shouted Timothy, grabbing his neck. "Have fun at sea!"

Timothy tossed Flynn into sea's oblivion with his fiery chain, and sought out Harold next. He found him in the cockpit, and did the same with him. The two were more than likely dead.

"Take that!" yelled Gordon from the ship. "Timothy! Get me and Eddie up there! We'll take out Dart!"

"Gladly!" Timothy shouted. He flew down and picked up the two, and tossed them into the helicopter. Spamcan and Bowler were piloting, Sailor John was barking orders, Splatter and Dodge were somehow asleep, and Vinnie was cowering in fear.

"Good grief!" shouted Dart. "Do you two ever give up?!"

"NO!" the two shouted, and they simultaneously began to beat Dart up. He was bloodied and battered when they were done with him, and curled up in a corner as the two jumped off and back to the barge.

"We need to get Thomas back!" yelled Skiff.

"And how?!" screamed Paxton.

"Get me up there Timothy!" Lady shouted. Timothy grabbed her, and flew her up to the helicopter to rescue Thomas. When she landed up there, she spotted him instantly.

"Thomas, please, come back!" Lady screamed.

"I... I can't," Thomas muttered.

"Then you leave me no choice," said Lady. She started charging her power, and finally screamed as her magic pulled the chip out of Thomas and brought him back.

"Lady..." said Thomas, disoriented. "Let's get outta here..."

Lady only smiled softly and jumped out to the barge with Thomas in her arms.

"I'm finishing this myself," said Timothy. He then used his chain to slice the helicopter in half (ironically where it split), and separated Sailor John from everyone else.

"COME BACK!" yelled Sailor John. But Spamcan and Bowler were already taking off with everyone else, leaving Sailor John to be destroyed by the good guys.

Suddenly, Timothy stepped foot onto Sailor John's portion of the helicopter. He secured Sailor John down with his chain, and set the thing to self destruct.

"Bon voyage," said Timothy, jumping onto the barge. "FLOOR IT BULSTRODE!"

Bulstrode sped away as fast as he could, making sure everyone was safe and ready. In 2 minutes, they were a safe distance away and then the helicopter exploded.

The battle was over. The battle was won.

* * *

 **One more to go before the break, which will reveal the premise for the 2nd phase!**


	16. Out Of The Sea

**Guest 4: Exactly!**

 **Here it is, the final chapter of phase 1! Thank you all for reading, and be sure to look out for my next chapter in April!**

* * *

Thomas was barely able to keep his eyes open throughout the ride home, but he knew he was going back. He couldn't wait to get home and see his friends again. From what he heard, Bert had switched sides at last. About time. He also learned of Spencer and Diesel's re-arrests, and was very thankful they would both get what they deserved at long last. Lady was beside him the whole trip back to Sodor, along with his brothers and friends. Once again, he took in the fact that he was blessed.

Finally, they all returned home from the biggest fight of their lives. They were all welcomed home warmly and praised by Chief Percival for ridding the world of a filthy and vile criminal. They all had been excused from a week of classes, and that made them overjoyed. Finally, they could get some rest before getting back on their normal schedule.

Thomas was sitting around the table with his roommates, now discussing their plans for the future.

"I plan to become a political figure," said Skiff. "I think I could be good at it."

"I plan to further my geography research," said Paxton. "I've really been fascinated with coal lately, along with oil."

"If possible, I'm going to further my research in chemistry," said Axel. "There's always that risk that makes me feel good. What about you Thomas?"

Thomas just sat there for a second, thinking hard. He finally came up with something.

"I think I'll try to become an engineer," he said. "I always wanted to drive an E2."

"Nice," said Paxton, stuffing his face with Cheetos once more.

"I swear, one day your gonna die stuffing your face with Cheetos," Axel joked.

The four roomies laughed the rest of their time together, eventually going to bed after a Netflix marathon.

* * *

Splatter and Dodge were ready with a plan. Sailor John's death was a surprise for the rest of them, but to those two, it was an opportunity for an even bigger evil plan to arise against the students.

"Where the heck are we going?" asked Dart.

"You'll see," said Splatter, nodding to Dodge to land where they were. He obeyed, and Dodge landed what was left of the chopper down at another docking area next to another abandoned warehouse on the island.

"Here we are," said Dodge. "Grab your guns, we're going in."

Spamcan and Bowler grabbed their rifles, and Dart reloaded his dart gun while Vinnie grabbed a metal baseball bat. Flynn and Harold had already been forgotten about.

After 5 minutes, the door was finally opened by a bomb Spamcan found in a spare crate. The 6 stepped inside, and finally found what they came for.

"Bingo," said Dodge, tapping Splatter on the shoulder and pointing to a cryo freeze chamber. Splatter's smile grew so large his cheeks might have fallen off.

"Finally," he said. The two ran over, praying that the reverse switch was still in affect. Luckily for them, it was still operational. After about 15 seconds, the chamber opened and a man with no right arm or left leg fell out.

"Oh... what the heck..." he muttered. Splatter and Dodge were all of his support, helping him onto a bed as the other 4 looked at all of it unfold.

"Easy dude," said Splatter. "You've been out for about a year now."

"We'll get you your strength back soon," said Dodge. But finally, the man spoke up.

"I... Want... To... Kill... THOMAS!"

 ** _End of Phase 1_**

* * *

 **WHO IS THAT MAN?! WHEN WILL ALL OF THIS END?! WHEN THE HECK IS THE NEXT CHAPTER?!**

 **You'll find out soon, eventually, and April 12th. See you guys in phase 2! :D**


	17. Applications

**Hey guys! I'm back! I HAVE SCHOOL FOR EXACTLY ONE MORE MONTH, THEN I'M FREE! FREE AS A RHINO! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT CAME FROM! :D**

 **Phase 2 officially begins here, and phase 3 will begin come chapter 28! Thank you all for being so patient! Also, there are future plot hints in the next few chapters... ;)**

 **NOTE: "What's Arlesdale Without Mike?" will continue. I've always been getting set back on it, but by May 12th I will be able to get it done with no distraction.**

* * *

Thomas was finally getting his life back on track, as well as all of his friends' lives. Gordon, Emily, Edward, and Caitlin were finally reassured that they would never have to see Dart again. The fight on the Atlantic seemed to have scared them away for now. Percy was openly welcomed home by Ashima, and all of his friends. Now, he was waiting in his dorm for his friends to get back from their final classes of the week. While he waited, he was sketching Lady. Suddenly, without warning, his roommates came through the door.

"Dude, that's amazing!" he heard Axel shout.

"I can't believe it!" Skiff said.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked, rushing in.

"It's a poster for The Great Railway Show!" Paxton exclaimed. "You can still sign up for the Maze Race!"

"Really? Where?" he asked.

"At Mr. C's office," Axel said, grabbing a candy bar. "Better hurry though."

Thomas ran out of the room, and out of the dorm faster than Gordon ran sometimes. He made it in less than 5 minutes, but he still remembered to knock calmly.

"Come in!" Mr. C said. Thomas then entered the room.

"Where do I sign for the Maze Race?" he asked.

"Right here," said Mr. C, pulling out a piece of paper. He signed, noticing Raul, Ashima, Ivan, and Gina had already signed.

"When is this again?" he asked.

"Tuesday," Mr. C replied, putting away the paper. That was in 4 days.

"Well, better get ready," he said. Mr. C said goodbye to Thomas, and Thomas ran back to his room.

"I GOT IN!" he shouted. The three congratulated him, and they discussed the rest of their plans over a steak dinner.

* * *

Splatter and Dodge were working hard to get the warehouse back in shape. They hated working, but it was for a worthy cause. And they had soda. Their boss was resting, and they were still trying to fix him up.

"Dang man, I'm sick of not attacking the students!" Dodge said, hammering in another nail into the pipe. Dart was working on weapons and tending to the boss's needs, Spamcan and Bowler were patrolling the place for idiots snooping about, and Vinnie was working on a secret chemical project. The twins were working on fixing the place up, which was very boring to them.

"I know, but just think of the looks on their faces when we unleash the boss," Splatter replied.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome," he said. Suddenly, the boss walked into the room. He didn't have a replacement for his right arm yet, and only had a piece of rebar for a left leg.

"How's work coming?" he asked weakly. It was only now that they noticed he had an eye patch over his left eye and the right part of his face looked burned.

"You good?" Dodge asked.

"No," he said. "I need more power. I need a better body. I need new recruits. But I know a guy who can hook me up with body parts. Here's his address."

The two looked at the card, and it read a few words and a name and address.

"We'll be back soon," said Splatter, grabbing his weapon. "And with everything you need."

"Even new recruits," said Dodge.

"Thank you both," the boss said. "I'll reveal myself to everyone soon. I promise."

"Awesome," said Splatter. "Let's bring Dart just in case."

The two went and fetched Dart, and brought him along their mission.

Needless to say, stuff was about to get real.

* * *

Thomas arrived at the front area of the building to greet the other competitors on behalf of Sodor. Gordon was the track racer, Edward was the debater, Oliver was the flag carrier/mascot (because the Julius Caesar outfit), James and Emily were best dressed, and Henry was strength. Percy originally signed for the Maze Race, but he had to resign due to taking ill.

"Right, and the day Gordon loses to someone in track is the day Vinnie makes a chemical, I steal it, pour it on myself, become a giant, he does the same thing, and we have an all-out titan battle in the Sodor Airport," Oliver could be heard saying.

"I'd pay to see that," said Edward, adjusting his tie.

"Yeah, and I'll make sure Edward becomes a human torch and I'll get a metal arm while you're at it," Gordon said.

"Okay, for real, which countries are we going against?" James asked.

"India, Brazil, Russia, Korea, Africa, China, Japan, Australia, North America, Germany, Mexico, Canada, Italy, France, Belgium, Ireland, and England herself," said Henry.

"Dang," muttered Emily. "And I'm assuming they're all of our foreign friends?"

"Yep," came a voice. It was Mr. C. "And hopefully, with all of you, we can win at least one thing."

"Track," said Oliver, looking at Gordon. Gordon just smiled in response.

"Well, there is not a moment to lose!" Mr. C exclaimed. "Let's get moving! It's only a few blocks away, we shouldn't have much trouble walking."

The students all agreed to walk, and they began their journey. On the way, they saw and met a few fans. Gordon signed a few autographs, Oliver got a few pictures, and everyone else either gave one of the previously mentioned things, or a handshake. Finally, they arrived.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE REPRESENTATIVES OF SODOR!" the announcer yelled. Applause filled the stadium, and the students looked around. Edward noticed the debate stand that had 4 stands that read from left to right: SODOR, KOREA, AFRICA, CANADA. Gordon noticed the track loop that apparently extended outside of the stadium, and Henry noticed several bags of heavy stuff (presumably), Emily and James saw stands for the best dressed event, and Thomas saw the maze where he would be racing.

These next few hours would be amazing.

* * *

 **See you next chapter, where we will be meeting the debaters!**


	18. The Debate

**Guest 4: Yeah, Gordon will do that! Also, until I reveal the boss's identity, and after that as well, thing will be intense. ;)**

 **Special thanks to Drewdy59 for letting me put him in this chapter!**

 **Also, I own Max and Carter. If you want to use them, please ask me first.**

 **And also, you all are 100% free to guess the boss's identity! I'll just wait until the big reveal to answer them...**

* * *

Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Emily, James, Oliver, Henry, and Mr. C looked around the stadium in awe and wonder. Henry saw Frieda, Hiro, Hank, and Shane preparing for the big strength competition. Emily and James noticed Rajiv, Yong Bao, and Carlos in what seemed to be pumped up versions of their traditional clothing. Gordon saw Scott, Axel, Murdoch, Bear, Connor, and Etienne on the track section, preparing for their big race that would finish off the events. Thomas saw Ashima, Gina, Ivan, and Raul getting ready for the maze race. And Oliver was looking at all of the signs that were being waved in his name. He loved the fans.

But Edward was having trouble with finding his debate opponents. Finally, after a few minutes, he noticed two young men in suits. He then proceeded to run over to them.

"Excuse me," he said, grinding to a halt. "Are you three the debaters?"

"We are indeed," the older one said. "I'm Carter Richmond, nice to meet you! I'm representing Africa."

"And I'm Max Kurtzberg," said the younger. "I'll be representing Canada."

"I'm Edward Awdry," Edward said. "I'm one of the 6 representing Sodor. I'll be in the debate."

"Oh, really?" said Carter. "Awesome! Andrew will be happy to meet you!"

"Who's Andrew?" asked Edward.

"The Korean representative," said Max. "He's the 4th debater."

Suddenly, a Korean individual with black hair came running towards the 3.

"Edward Awdry?" he asked. "Is it really you? I'm Andrew Kang, the Korean representative."

"That I am," Edward replied. The 4 would have talked more, but then they heard the warning that the debate would be in 5 minutes.

"Snap," Carter muttered. "Guess we'll catch up later."

"Agreed," muttered Edward. "Well, may the best debater win."

"May the best," they all said in unison. They then walked over to their respective side, and waited for their name to be called.

"Good afternoon everyone! I'm Nigel Stanford, and I'll be one of the debate moderators! Beside me is Stan Aelfric, say hi Stan!"

"Hi everyone."

"Quite the character, aren't ya?" asked Nigel. "Anyway, welcome to the debate event! Let's get to the contestants, shall we? First up is Max Kurtzberg of Canada!"

The red-haired teen walked to his respective stand, waving his hand as he arrived. The introductions continued, until it came to Edward.

"And, ladies and gentleman, last but certainly NOT least, EDWARD AWDRY, ONE OF THE 6 HEROES OF SODOR!" Nigel yelled. As Edward walked out, he was met with cheers all around. He took his place on the stage at his booth next to Andrew.

"All right, awesome!" Nigel said. "Now, let's get to the questions."

* * *

Splatter, Dodge, and Dart pulled up to the place the boss wrote down for them. Bryan Charles Engram's Firearms.

"You sure this is the place?" Dart asked.

"Should be," said Splatter, checking the address one more time. "Yep. This is it."

The three then walked inside, and were greeted by a man wearing a green shirt that said "BCE" on it and he also had on cargo pants and brown boots.

"You three here on behalf of him?" Bryan asked.

"Yep," Dodge said.

"Right this way," Bryan said. He led the three to the back room, where they spotted several guns and knives, more of that green stuff, 2 more microchips from the future, a metal face covering, a robotic eye, and two metal claws with pistons and joints that would serve as the boss's new right arm and left leg. They sorta resembled Pinchy.

"Now don't you even think about conning me," Bryan said sternly. "I want the goods."

"Fine," said Dart. He pulled out 1,000 euro from his pocket and handed it to Bryan.

"Hmm, genuine," Bryan muttered. "I like it. Y'all can take that stuff."

Splatter and Dodge grabbed all of the equipment, and headed back out to the van.

"Wow, wait until the boss gets an upgrade and unleashes himself on the school," said Splatter.

"It'll be marvelous," Dodge said.

"Well, we've got one more stop," Dart said.

"Where?" Splodge asked.

"The Great Railway Show," he replied. "I've got a debt I need to settle... and finish."

* * *

"And that's why we need to take action against our enemies and restore our foreign economic policies," Edward said, finishing off the debate.

"All righty, folks," said Nigel. "Time to vote! Use those electronic doohickeys in front of you to place your vote!"

The four waited at their stands, and talked with each other until the voting had commenced.

"Alright lads, lets take a look at the final results for the mock Mayor-elect," Stan said.

"And the winner," Nigel began, "By a narrow margin of 13 votes... ANDREW KANG OF KOREA!"

Andrew was shocked. He had expected Edward to win by a landslide, but everyone still congratulated him warmly.

"Congrats dude!" said Edward, shaking his hand.

"Thanks Edward!" he replied. "I thought you would win for sure!"

"Hey, surprises around every corner right?" he joked. The two congratulated Max and Carter as well, and the four walked off the stage content. Edward walked back to his friends, and they still were proud of him.

"Good job man," said James. "You fought hard out there."

"I really admire Andrew," said Thomas. "He seemed like a great man."

Suddenly, a signal was given for the strength competition to begin in 25 minutes.

"Oh boy," said Henry. "Wish me luck."

The 6 wished him luck, and they were once again engrossed in their conversation.

But outside of the stadium, Dart had just arrived with a rifle, Splatter, and Dodge.

"Well Gordon, if this don't get you, the boss will," Dart snarled.

* * *

 **It's getting intense! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	19. You've Gotta Have Strength

**Guest 4:** **Dart and Gordon are gonna have big fight, I guarantee. ;)**

 **Here is the Strength Challenge chapter!**

 **ALSO! BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! THE BOSS'S IDENTITY WILL BE REVEALED IN CHAPTER 21! EVERYONE STAY TUNED!**

* * *

Henry took one more bite of the apple he had been supplied with out of nervousness. He was a chemistry whiz, but when it came to strength, he was... Mediocre. When he flexed in gym, he looked strong, but that was from one year of basketball according to his dad. According to his mom, she speculated something had given him superpowers in a chemistry lab accident.

But still, he had to do this for Sodor. So he walked over, and greeted his challengers.

"Good afternoon everyone," said Henry, shaking Hiro's hand.

"Good afternoon mate," said Shane.

"You ready for me to whoop your all's butts?" said Frieda.

"I won't be in line," said Hank. "I'm pretty sure Henry's gonna steal it."

"Now I want you all to put up a fight, okay?" asked Henry jokingly. "Don't show me any mercy."

"Alright then," said Hiro, playfully punching him. "See you at the competition."

The five continued talking playfully, but Oliver was elsewhere. Toby had shown up for the event as well, and Oliver chose to talk with him.

"Sup, chem wiz?" Oliver asked.

"Not much Caesar," said Toby. "You handling okay bro?"

"Yeah," the Roman-dressed teen replied. "Just kinda new to this sorta gig."

"You'll get used to it," said Toby, placing a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, the horn sounded for the Strength Event.

"Well, let's hope Henry wins," said Oliver. Toby nodded in agreement, and the two made their way over to the audience stand for Sodor.

But unbeknownst to them, or anyone else, three villains had gathered on top of the stadium in a barely visible spot to the crowd.

"I'm bored," said Splatter. "Can we go kill someone?"

"No," Dart replied briskly. He still had the rifle he brought, but the only bullet in the chamber was meant for Gordon.

"Why in cheese's name did you bring ONLY one bullet?" Dodge said, throwing his arms in the air.

"It'll make his assassination worthy of the history books," said Dart, smiling wickedly. Splodge gulped.

This would be weird.

* * *

"WELCOME EVERYONE, TO THE STRENGTH COMPETITION!" Nigel's voice echoed over the loudspeakers, and was heard around the stadium. The five competitors had lined up in a neat row, and in front of them was a row of track each. There were real train flatbeds with a log on top of them with a rope for pulling attached.

"LET US MEET OUR CONTENDERS!" Nigel yelled. He introduced all of them, and each had a well deserved round of applause. Henry was standing bold and confident, Frieda had on her feisty, but gentle attitude, Hiro seemed very proud to be there and humbled at heart, Hank was standing tall like a patriot, and Shane was saluting his fans.

"The contestants will all be pulling the flatbeds located behind them with the help of those ropes," Nigel explained. "The first to cross the barrier at the end will win! Alright, assume your positions!"

The five grabbed their ropes, and stood in a ready stance. The countdown then began.

"3! 2! 1! PULL!" Nigel yelled. A gunshot echoed, and the students began to pull.

And this was hard. VERY hard. Shane was getting absolutely... somewhere. If somewhere meant two inches every 30 seconds. Hiro was making slightly more progress, but not by much. Frieda's legs, according to the naked eye, looked like they were about to explode, along with herself. Hank had taken weight-lifting classes before this, but still felt like he was being tortured. And Henry... was doing the worst. He was getting absolutely nowhere.

"COME ON HENRY!" the Sodor representatives cheered.

Henry strained, and groaned, but finally managed to start moving. Everyone else had a great head start compared to him, but he had caught up quicker than expected. He managed to overtake Shane, then Frieda, and then Hiro. Finally, he and Hank were neck and neck.

"Wow! You're doing great Henry!" Hank said, straining while pulling his own weight.

"T-T-Thanks!" Henry moaned. But then, realized something. His rope was coming undone, and the log was rolling off. If it went much further, it would ruin the event.

"OH NO!" Henry screamed. He then had a choice to make: Did he forfeit the event to save the others, or did they all go down together?

Henry Drosek, the selfless person he was, had no choice but to go with his forfeit. He jumped off of the raised-by-2-feet track and grabbed his rope, and tugged the log off in his direction. It rolled for a few inches, but came to an abrupt stop. Henry knelt down on his knees in triumph...and defeat. It was a weird combination of feelings.

"HENRY HAS APPARENTLY FORFEITED!" Nigel yelled.

"You okay dude?" asked Oliver, dropping to his level.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he responded. He then dropped to the floor and passed out.

"He's just out," said James, checking his pulse. "Toby, get him to the paramedics."

"Roger," said Toby. He picked Henry up and place his arm around his shoulder before heading to the infirmary.

"Well crap," said Gordon. "Who's gonna win now?"

"THE WINNER IS HANK WILLIAMS OF NORTH AMERICA!" Nigel yelled.

"That answer your question?" Edward asked. They weren't upset by Hank's victory at all, they were just the opposite. The reason they were sad was because Henry couldn't even make it to the finish line.

"James, Emily, we're counting on you," said Thomas.

"No sweat," said James.

"We've got this," said Emily. Then, they walked over to meet their challengers after congratulating Hank. Yong Bao had a paper mache dragon strapped to his back. Carlos had on a white sombrero with little bells hanging from the side. Rajiv had a crown that had a doohickey on top that resembled a fidget spinner.

This would be fun.

* * *

 **Sorry I was gone so long! BUT! Chapters will get longer, as the great race chapter is expected to have more than 2,000 words!**

 **AND, we'll be exploring some more characters, and another hatred between two characters... take a guess at who they are if you want! :)**


	20. Dress To Impress

**Guest 4: Dart's never made a bigger mistake. :)**

 **Drewdy59: Oh, okay. Henry should be fine, he'll return in Chapter 22. :)**

 **Here is the Best Dressed/Maze Race chapter! Next chapter is the Great Race itself!**

* * *

James and Emily quickly realized that their competition was strong. As Yong Bao had demonstrated, his dragon had a fire-breather in it's mouth. Rajiv's crown was absolutely astonishing, and it glistened and gleamed in the sunlight. It didn't help that he had on a robe fit for a king. Carlos was apparently late to the party when it came to getting his decorations, so he touched up on a traditional Mexican sombrero, suit, and poncho. James had on a top hat, golden tie, white shirt, and black pants and boots and a red jacket with gold stitches. Emily had a summer hat with a gold bow, a green jacket with blue stitching, white shirt, black skirt and heels, and that was about it.

"Wow," muttered James. "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

"No duh Sherlock," she whispered back.

"Friends!" exclaimed Yong Bao, extending his hands from his red robe. "Welcome to the show!"

"Looking sharp," said Carlos, looking at their clothes.

"Nothing compared to you," said James. "You all are amazing!"

"Thanks," said Rajiv. "These things are very warm though. Well, except for Carlos'."

"Yep," said Carlos. "Sombrero equals no problemo!"

"Yeah, that's relevant to the events at hand," Rajiv muttered.

"Totally," said Carlos. "Although this was last minute. Hopefully, I'll do better next time."

"Yeah, you aren't the only last minute one around here," said Emily. "Look at me and James."

"You all look fantastic," said Yong Bao. "Have no worry. You all will do well."

"Easy for you to say," said Rajiv.

"I'm trying to be friendly!" Yong Bao proclaimed. "And I suggest you do the same."

Suddenly, the horn for the Best Dressed event to begin in 5 minutes sounded.

"Guess its our turn now," said James.

"Let's do this amigos," said Carlos.

* * *

"WELCOME EVERYONE, TO THE BEST DRESSED EVENT!" Once again, Nigel was screaming over the loudspeakers. James, Emily, Rajiv, Carlos, and Yong Bao were on wooden pedestals so their outfits were visible to the crowd. Yong Bao had a fleet of kimono dancers surrounding him when his name was called to the crowd. Carlos had a guitar and flamenco dancers surrounded him as his name was yelled. Rajiv had servants who bowed in respect to the teen when his name was called. James and Emily couldn't do much more than wave, even though they still got a lot of cheers.

"All righty-roo everybody, vote for the best looking in your eyes!" Nigel yelled.

"Use those electronic voting machines like you all did in the debate," Stan said. "The million dollar question is: who will win?"

"Can I phone a friend?" Nigel asked enthusiastically.

"No."

"Oh..."

The voting commenced, and Emily and James could be seen as feeling out of place. James probably, had he known that they were allowed to do stuff like that, would have pulled out a bow and arrow and started shooting at pre-placed targets. Emily, had she known these facts, probably would have been able to do a spectacular tap routine on her pedestal. Sadly, both could do neither.

"And I've just been handed a very exciting piece of information folks!" Nigel yelled. "Stan, do the honors for us, will you?"

"Sure Nigel," said Stan. "And the winner of this competition is... Yong Bao! Give him a hand everyone."

Yong Bao bowed to the crowd as Carlos, Rajiv, and Emily happily applauded him while James rolled his eyes before applauding to keep his good image.

"Thank you all!" Yong Bao shouted. "My friends, opponents, family, and fans!"

"Next time," James muttered.

"James!" Emily scolded. "You're better than that!"

"It wasn't fair!" James whined. "And don't lie. You think that too."

Emily just gave an innocent smile in response, to which James couldn't help but smile back at.

* * *

Thomas had been very confident in other situations. He was able to single-handedly defeat Diesel 10. Well, with Timothy's help. And his friends. Then, he was able to break free from Sailor John's curse. Well, Lady had helped him. But now, he was afraid of a game?! A maze race? One would think nonsense...

Until they saw he was actually nervous.

"Wazzup man?" Ivan asked once Thomas arrived.

"Nervous?" Ashima asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess," Thomas said silently.

"You've taken down two of Sodor's greatest villains, and you're scared of a little event?" Gina asked.

"It's really kinda funny," Raul said, smiling.

Everyone was able to chuckle lightheartedly at this. Thomas chatted with them all for the remaining 5 minutes until the Maze Race. But then, the time came for the event, and the 5 friends raced over to their designated waiting areas.

"WELCOME EVERYONE, TO THE STRENGTH COMPETITION!" Nigel's signature yelling came over the loudspeakers, and everyone's attention was turned to the 5 maze racers that were ready for a fight to the finish. He then introduced all 5 of the contenders, and they all received a well deserved round of applause.

"If you're not blind, you'll see the big maze placed in front of our contenders," Nigel began. "They'll be running through that thing! First one to finish and press that big ol' red button at the end will win! Alright, assume your positions!"

The 5 friends got into their designated starting stations, and waited for the gunshot to start the race.

"3! 2! 1! GO GO GO!"

As the gunshot echoed, the 5 shot off like rockets. Thomas was the first to run into a dead end, and he turned around so fast he almost bumped into Gina. Ivan ran through yelling his "war cry", which was really just "tro-lo-lo-lo-lo!". Raul kept on getting stuck, and Ashima was getting confused quickly.

But finally, after 5 minutes of confusion, Thomas began to get closer to the end.

"I'm gonna make it!" he yelled. Or so he thought. Ivan was already on his way out of the maze, and Thomas realized he was too late as a buzz was heard across the stadium.

"THE WINNER IS IVAN KRUSVAK OF RUSSIA!" Nigel yelled. Thomas was a little disappointed, but he still warmly congratulated Ivan.

"Congrats man," Thomas said, slapping Ivan on the shoulder.

"Thanks dude," Ivan said. "My wondrous face is gonna be in the freaking papers!"

"Don't push your luck," Gina said. "We might put you in the makeup chair."

Ivan then ran away as fast as he could, leaving the other 4 to laugh their butts off. Thomas then returned to the Sodor area, where everyone except Henry and Toby was waiting for him.

"You fought hard dude," said James. "Don't feel bad."

"You're our last hope Gordon," said Emily, taking a hold of his shoulders. "Don't let us down. Please."

"I won't fail you, or anyone else," Gordon said. "I promise."

Emily pressed a kiss to his lips, and he walked over to the racing section to greet his opponents. But Dart was watching from the hideout point he had set up.

"Enjoy your final hours, Gordon," Dart snarled. "Soon you'll be running to Heaven."

* * *

 **Well, next chapter the action truly begins! See you guys then! :D**


	21. Race Of A Lifetime

**Drewdy59: I see. Well, thanks for your support! Also, I'm going to work more with Henry in later chapters. ;)**

 **Guest 4: I can agree with everything you said there. :)**

 **Well, here we go. The Great Race chapter, and WE GET TO SEE WHO THE BOSS IS! :D**

 **JUNE 3RD IS THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY FOR Thomas and Friends: High School Adventure! LETS CELEBRATE I'MA DO SOMETHING FOR Y'ALL NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **I just want to thank every single one of you all. Especially Drewdy59, CyberSearcher, and Guest 4. I've made truly amazing friends on this site, and I can't be grateful enough. Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Without further ado, let us begin the chapter that will cement the ground for Phase 2 and Phase 3!**

 **Also, just a heads up, Oliver became the Julius Caesar of this story for a VERY important reason... *wink wink***

* * *

Gordon walked over to his designated waiting area as a prepared man. He wasn't going to let a thing stop him from winning for his home. If Dart was somehow hiding out somewhere in the stadium, the punk would need a choir's worth of chiropractors to get his body in proper working order again. If he got hurt, he would hurt his attacker. If he got killed, he would walk it off. No trouble. Then, he would claim victory for Sodor. If he was going to win, he had to have confidence. Plus, he had something no one else had. Inhuman speed. But he wouldn't use it unless it was 100% necessary.

"Gordon!" Axel exclaimed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Good to see you man!"

"Good to see you too!" Gordon said, fist bumping the Belgium teen.

"Hey, what's up dude!" Connor said, running over with Bear and Murdoch in tow.

"We're glad you could make it Mon Amie!" Etienne said, rushing over.

"Ready for the race?" Murdoch asked.

"Have been for a while," said Gordon. "And good luck to the rest of you all as well."

"Thanks man! Means a lot!" Bear exclaimed. "We'll need it against you.

"I am not gonna use them unless it becomes 100% necessary," Gordon declared. "I think you all deserve a chance."

Suddenly, he saw a familiar face walking over to him. Scott Matthews III.

"Hello Gordon," said Scott slyly. "Ready for me to destroy you?"

"Not gonna happen," said Gordon matter-of-factly. "You'll be in dead last, I guarantee it."

"Is that so?" said Scott snootily. "We'll see about that."

Scott walked away with a cocky grin on his face, and everyone was lost in curiousness.

"What was that all about?" Axel asked.

"He's my old racing rival," said Gordon. "And Emily's ex-boyfriend. Now that should explain why I don't like him."

"Dang," muttered Connor. "We'll make sure he's the last one to cross the finish line."

"At all costs," Bear added.

"Thanks guys," said Gordon. Suddenly, the horn sounded for the race to begin in five minutes.

"Well, good luck my friends," said Etienne. They then proceeded to head over to their designated waiting areas, and waited for Nigel's call to action.

* * *

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL, TO THE FINAL EVENT, THE GREAT RACE ITSELF!" Nigel seemed a bit more excited than he normally did, but no one was paying attention to him. Everyone's eyes were glued to the race track. The seven racers had yet to show their faces, but everyone was holding their breath still.

"LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR OUR SEVEN RACERS! FIRST IS ETIENNE SCHNEIDER OF FRANCE!"

A flurry of cheers could be heard as Etienne stepped up to the start/finish line, as well as for the rest of the contestants.

"NEXT UP IS CONNOR BALDWIN OF IRELAND!"

"NEXT WE HAVE BEAR GRIZZLER OF ENGLAND!"

"COMING UP IS MURDOCH ARGENT OF AUSTRALIA!"

"WATCH OUT, HERE COMES AXEL NORSCHKOPF OF BELGIUM!"

"OH BOY, LOOK WHO IT IS! SCOTT MATTHEWS III!"

However, before the final runner was introduced, there was a minor pause. Then, a door opened, and smoke poured out of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen... Please, give it up for..."

Then, he stepped into the light. And everyone began to go wild as his name was called.

"GORDON AWDRY OF SODOR!"

Gordon waved to the cheering crowd, and to his friends, family, and brothers. He saw his mom and Timothy waving to him, Emily was jumping, James was shouting along with Oliver, Mr. C looked proud of the speedster, and his brothers were applauding him strongly.

"Hey," whispered Scott once Gordon took his place. "Don't take the loss too hard. You never belonged here anyway."

Gordon only snarled at the comment made by the second worst person in his life. First was Dart. But then, the countdown began.

"3! 2! 1! GO GO GO GO!"

A gunshot sounded throughout the stadium as the seven took off. Gordon, obviously, started off in first. Etienne and Connor weren't far behind, but Murdoch was running close behind with Axel and Bear coming up close. Scott had a rough start, as he almost tripped over his own foot.

But Dart was smiling wickedly at the top of the stadium roof, where he was somehow unnoticed by anyone. Splatter and Dodge were just enjoying ham and cheese sandwiches and soda.

"C'mon, c'mon, get to where you're supposed to be," he whispered, clutching the rifle. ( _ **Keep in mind, this man only brought ONE bullet**_.)

"Dude, he is gonna die," Splatter muttered to his twin. "By he, I mean Dart."

"Yepperdoodle," said Dodge. "Pass me the ketchup."

* * *

The race was going quite well. Gordon was remaining in first for the whole race, and Scott still remained in dead last throughout the whole thing. Everyone actually maintained their starting positions through the entirety of the race. And now, they were on the final lap.

"That's it," Scott whispered. He saw a rock, and kicked it as hard as he could. Somehow, it looked like an accident as it hit Gordon's hind leg and caused him to trip. But, somehow, he didn't fall.

"What just happened?!" Gordon exclaimed, raising his arms.

And it all took place at once. Axel screamed, a gunshot echoed, and Gordon's shock held him still as he realized what had just happened.

A bullet just barely sliced his jersey. Not just that, but right beside the area under his arm and right next to his heart. And then, he looked up at his wannabe-assassin.

Dart.

Gordon growled when he saw his undeniably worst enemy. He then charged up the stadium at his inhuman speeds, and confronted Dart just in time to see Splodge climbing down a ladder that led to the parking lot.

"They were wise to leave," Gordon growled. "You're gonna regret that."

"Yeah, I regret bringing only one bullet," Dart mumbled.

Then, the two charged at each other, and Gordon tackled Dart within mere seconds of their fight.

"STOP TERRORIZING MY HOME! MY BROTHERS! MY FRIENDS! MY GIRLFRIEND! MY SCHOOL!" Gordon's unmatched fury resulted in Dart's face almost getting knocked off of his neck.

"The boss ain't gonna like this..." Dart whispered.

"Who?!" Gordon shouted. Suddenly, Dart kicked Gordon in the leg and made a break for the ladder.

"WE'LL MEET AGAIN GORDON!" Dart screamed. He then ran towards, and jumped on his bike and fled the roof where he almost triumphed.

"He ain't worth it," Gordon muttered. He then ran at his inhuman speeds back to the race track, where everyone but Scott waited for him.

"GORDON!" Murdoch yelled.

"Are you okay?!" Connor exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Gordon. "Wait. Where's Scott?"

They all then looked over to the stadium to see Scott charging for the finish line. That cheater had almost made it.

"Oh, this'll be fun," Gordon muttered. He then ran faster than he had ever ran before, and crossed the finish line with Scott mere inches away from it.

"THE WINNER OF THE GREAT RACE IS GORDON AWDRY OF SODOR!" Nigel and Stan both yelled ecstatically. Scott's mouth dropped as Gordon was surrounded by his friends and family.

"YOU DID IT MAN!" Edward yelled, hugging his brother.

"Great job bro!" Thomas exclaimed.

"WE WON SOMETHING!" Oliver yelled.

"I knew you could make it!" Emily yelled, planting a kiss on his cheek.

And then, they all broke free of the hug, and were surrounded by all of the other competitors for the day.

"OKAY, BIG SMILE!" a reporter shouted. Everyone quickly flashed a smile, and were captured in their finest moment. But Scott wasn't pictured, as he had left for an unknown reason.

"Gordon, Andrew, Yong Bao, Hank, and Ivan, would you come with us for a quick interview?" another reporter asked.

"Sure!" the five said.

And the rest of the day was a full blown celebration for the Steam Team and their friends. And they all savored the moment greatly.

It was a good thing that they did that. They had no idea what they were in for after that day.

* * *

Dart raced to the warehouse on his bike in humiliation. His plans had been foiled. Again. All because of those dang Awdry boys. He would get them someday, he knew it.

But when he returned, he saw that the boss was on a bed, and Splatter and Dodge were working to get him back in working order with the parts from Bryan.

"How did it go?" the boss asked weakly. Dart just hung his head in shame.

"Good... Very good..." the boss muttered.

"What?" Dart asked, shocked at his words.

"The other two Awdrys fit into our plan," the boss muttered. "We got everything on the list for a reason."

"Sir, you're ready for the procedure," said Vinnie, running in with his parts in a box.

"Great," said the boss. "Let's do this."

Then, Spamcan and Bowler rushed in to help. The six began to work, and slowly began to re-assemble the boss. They started by giving him the robotic eyes, which had a red orb for pupils instead of a regular eye. Then, the face covering was placed over the burnt right part of his face. Then, they gave him his new limbs that looked, not almost, but exactly like Pinchy. They then equipped a tube with that green stuff inside his new right "hand".

"How do you feel?" asked Spamcan, once the boss stood up.

"I feel... GREAT!" he yelled, extending his arms.

"They won't even see it coming," Bowler muttered.

But then, the boss stomped his new left "foot" on the ground, and roared a chain of words that would strike fear into the heart of any regular citizen of Sodor.

" _ **I'M BACK BABY! DIESEL 10 IS BACK!**_ "

* * *

 **OH SNAP DIESEL 10 IS BACK ASDFGHJKL**

 **TOLD YOU THE ACTION WOULD RAMP UP! :D**


	22. badboy2k16 Sent You An Email!

**Guest** **4: Dart is a wimp, and the Steam Team will (hopefully) prevail against Diesel 10. :)**

 **Guest: Sorry about that. :(**

 **Oh boy, here we go! Chapter 22! Also, I've decided to do this: I will leak the names of five future chapters! They may or may not be in the order they will appear in, but they are from either late Phase 2 or early Phase 3. Here they are:**

 **1\. Brothers Of Speed And Fire  
2\. Journey Back To Sodor  
3\. Awakening Of The Panther  
** **4\. Conan Of The Savanna  
** **5\. Percy Gets His Wish**

 **I'll leave you all to discuss these chapter names. ;) All of them are KEY parts of the story.**

 **Oh and two more things: A villain will die in a future chapter, and the Steam Team will gain two allies.**

* * *

 _ **2 months later...**_

The students at Sodor University had been enjoying their summer vacation for the one month that had just passed recently. The evil forces were quiet, which was slightly frightening, but it was probably because Gordon had called out Dart on his actions. Here were his exact words:

" _And on other notes, my wanna-be assassin, Dart, is a full on psychopath. He is a murderer, no doubt. I will meet with a sketch artist to release his face publicly within a week or two. This needs to stop. I will see to it that he is put behind bars, and given ultimate punishment. And soon, he and his comrades will be defeated. Have no worry._ "

And after that, cameras started flashing as the five winners exited the room with bodyguards surrounding them. Andrew, Ivan, Yong Bao, and Hank were all concerned for Gordon, but he assured them that he would be all right. They promised that they would be on the lookout.

Also, Henry was back and better than ever. He was working out in the gym often, but still getting good scores and working with his best friend, Toby, in the chemistry lab. He was also getting more agile, able to make the long jump and come second only to Gordon. It seemed as if he had totally forgotten about the Strength challenge and he was moving on. he was also more energetic, but ever since he passed out, his voice had grown a lot deeper. No one seemed to mind, and some actually preferred this new voiced Henry.

But even his new strong and determined voice couldn't save them from the fear that was about to be put on them that Monday. Henry was just browsing the college's forum page, when he saw he had one new email.

"Might as well check it out," the 19-year old decided. He opened it, and saw it was from a person called "badboy2k16".

"What kinda stupid name is that?" he said, chuckling lightly. He had a feeling that it could be an Iron twin playing a prank on him, but the message was just an audio file.

"Weird," Henry muttered. He opened the file, and played it, but all he got was muffled garble. But he could still make out some distinct words.

"I'm gonna need to clean this junk up," he thought. "Could be useless, but never hurts to check."

He put on his headphones, and opened his audio changer program to do whatever was necessary. He reversed the audio, and was able to faintly hear low-pitch English words. He then sped it up and raised the pitch, and nearly dropped his laptop when he listened to the audio. He then immediately dialed James' number, but he didn't answer. It went straight to voicemail. He then called Gordon, who thankfully answered.

" _What's up bro?_ " Gordon asked. He sounded a little distressed, but Henry didn't pay attention to that.

"Get down here. NOW."

The sound of the line going flat and a doorbell five seconds later were a relief to Henry. It wasn't a new thing for Gordon to speed around the apartment complex nowadays.

"What's going on?" Gordon said.

"I need to... Do I smell fire?" Henry asked.

"I was... uh... Helping Edward with some matches and a small fire started," Gordon said. "Don't worry, its under control."

Henry only nodded and motioned for Gordon to follow him, before showing him the audio file. Gordon had Henry's same reaction when the words came through. Here what they said:

" _Listen closely. If you want to see your friend, James Rogers, once more, Thomas Awdry will show up alone at the Sodor Steelworks tonight. If he is not here by midnight, we will drop James into a vat of lava. If all of these requirements aren't met precisely, same thing. Time is running low. Oh, one more thing, bring a friend to take James' place. Sincerely, the bad guys. Okay, you can stop rolling no-_ "

"Its Dart," Gordon snarled. "That coward's voice is as clear as day."

"That offer though," said Henry, sighing. "James didn't pick up either. What are we gonna do?"

"I'm not letting my little brother go without help," Gordon declared. "We need to contact Chief Percival. Maybe he can come."

"I'll contact Ollie, maybe he can help too," said Henry. The two bro-hugged before splitting ways once more.

"Oh, can you contact Chief Percival for me?" Gordon asked. "Me and Eddie gotta run some errands."

"Sure thing," said Henry, smiling. Gordon gave him a smile as well before racing back to his room.

"Oh boy," said Henry. "This is gonna be tough."

* * *

Thomas was very surprised to hear Henry's message from this creep. It was shocking, knowing that he had to do this. But he figured it was worth it for his family and his friends. Oliver agreed to fight alongside of him, and Henry contacted Chief Percival, who was coming with reinforcements who he promised were ready for battle.

"You ready?" Oliver asked. It was now 10:30 PM, and Thomas was standing in the lobby with Oliver and Henry beside him.

"Yeah," said Thomas. Suddenly, he noticed Henry was carrying a shield. The same shield he had used in the courtyard battle the previous year.

"Henry, you kept that?" Thomas said in awe.

"Yep," said Henry, handing it to the well-known hero. "Might as well have some sorta weapon right?"

Thomas only nodded and smiled, before Henry wished the two good luck and headed back to his own room. Thomas and Oliver made their way outside, where they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Chief Percival," said Thomas. "Glad to see you again."

"Glad to see you too, Thomas," said Chief Percival. "You too Oliver."

"Thanks Chief," said Oliver. "Uh... Where are the reinforcements?"

Chief Percival only smiled before turning around and whistling loudly. As if on cue, two police cars peeled into the parking lot. Out stepped six individuals. One was a short but, proud woman with her hair in a short ponytail. The man next to her was at least 7 feet tall, and he had big muscles and a scar over his eye, only stopping at his forehead where his black hair began. The stout man had gelled back silver hair with a stern, yet understanding look on his face. The one next to him... was a fourteen year old with a big smile and brown hair. He also had a belt of grenades. And the other two... were Hugo and Lexi.

"Thomas, meet my squad," said Chief Percival proudly. "The Experimental Squad."

* * *

 **Look out, here come the Experimental engines! Or... squad. XD**


	23. Lava-Tainted Rage

**Guest: Yep, Dart's probably my least favorite character for this story. I actually got mad at him while writing once XD**

 **I can also officially announce this: A while after this story is finished, I'll be working on the Western!AU, "Thomas and Friends: Western Coal Riders!"**

 **After that, I'll be working on the Spy!AU, "Thomas and Friends: Spies On The Rise"!**

 **Finally, the Roman!AU, "Thomas and Friends: Enter The Colosseum"!**

 **Welp, here goes Chapter 23! This is probably gonna be the most intense chapter of Phase 2! (thus far...)**

 **ALSO, THIS THING IS THE NEW STORY IMAGE! It's mainly because now, the story will mainly revolve around Thomas, Oliver, and James.**

 **AND THERE'S AN EXTRA CHARACTER THERE IN THE BLACK SQUARE! WHO ALSO HAS A BIG ROLE! :D Can you guess who it is?**

* * *

Thomas couldn't believe what he was being told. "The Experimental Squad"? He was mainly shocked at two things: why was a fourteen-year old here? And why were Hugo and Lexi here too? He knew they were both 21, but still... could they have been on a task force this whole time?

"I think you already know Hugo and Lexi," began Chief Percival. "The other woman is Frankie, the tall and muscular one is Hurricane, the stout one is Merlin, and the teen is... Theo."

"What's up bro?!" Theo exclaimed. "Honored to meet you!"

"Uh... thanks," said Thomas.

"He's a little cuckoo," said Merlin, walking over. "In his own special world."

"I see," said Thomas.

"Anyway, we came to help," said Hurricane. "We won't let you get hurt kid. We promise."

"Yeah," agreed Frankie. "We won't let you down."

"Thanks," said Thomas. "But Hugo, Lexi... Why didn't you tell us?"

"We're sorry," said Hugo.

"We were just making sure you were safe from the villains," explained Lexi. "We were gonna jump in if necessary."

"I see," he muttered.

"Well, time's a-ticking," said Oliver. "Let's go save James and kick Dart's butt."

"Indeed," said Chief Percival. "Thomas, Oliver, you two are riding with me. Everyone else, to where you were."

Everyone made their way back to their police cars, and sped off for the Steelworks. This time, Dart would pay. They were sure of it.

* * *

James was hanging from a steel chain over a vat of lava, only held on by a pair of handcuffs from which he dangled. Four hooded figures stood in front of the vat, while Spamcan, Bowler, and Vinnie were in the crane, and they were the ones who would drop James into the lava. Dart and Splodge were no where to be found.

"Hey, can you let me go?!" James yelled. Suddenly, the first hooded figure removed his masking, and revealed a 15 year old James recognized.

"Philip?!" he yelled.

"Yes, surprised?" Philip spat back. "You sound like a joke James. Luckily, revenge is best served hot."

"What did I ever do to you?!" James yelled. Suddenly, the second hooded figure repeated Philip's actions, and James was in even more shock.

" _Charlie_?!" James exclaimed.

"Who's laughing now?" Charlie asked. "You never liked me, and I never liked you."

"So you joined the bad guys?!" James screamed. Then, the third figure unmasked himself. James was... unimpressed.

"...Ferdinand," James said dully.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Ferdinand yelled.

"It's definitely him," James mumbled. And then, the fourth figure revealed himself. James felt a spark of rage as he removed his hood.

"Scott, you sore loser," he snarled.

"I'm not a sore loser!" Scott bellowed. "I just wanted to help Dart, considering we both hate Gordon."

"Quit making excuses!" James yelled. Suddenly, Dart walked in, and beside him... James couldn't believe it. It had to be a dream.

Was that... _DIESEL 10_?!

"How is our guest?" Diesel 10 said slyly.

"Pretty comfortable, by the looks of it," said Scott, smugly smirking.

"Also, if Thomas does show up, we kill him and his friend," said Dart.

"Correct," said Diesel 10. "I think that he's here. Dart, Philip, you know what to do."

Dart and Philip nodded, and ran behind a stack of boxes. Everyone else took cover somewhere else.

 _ **BANG**_

A loud bang rang throughout the warehouse as Thomas, Oliver, Chief Percival, and The Experimentals entered via a grenade Theo had kindly chucked at the thing.

"THOMAS!" James yelled.

"Don't worry James! We're coming!" Thomas yelled. Suddenly, Dart and Philip ran across the Steelworks.

"HEY!" Thomas yelled.

"C'mon Philip! We have other business to attend to!" Dart yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Philip yelled. Thomas tried to toss his shield at the two escaping villains, but it just hit the lava vat wall and bounced back into his hand.

"Dang," he muttered.

"IT'S A TRAP!" James suddenly yelled. And then, Charlie ran out from behind his crate with Ferdinand and Scott right behind him. Spamcan and Bowler jumped down from the crane, but The Experimentals then drew their guns. But then, Thomas and Oliver both felt their stomachs drop as a familiar, evil face dropped down from the crate. He had built in boosters into his claws.

"D-D-D-DIESEL 10?!" Thomas screamed.

"Guess who's back!" Diesel 10 shouted.

"It can't be!" Oliver exclaimed. "You died!"

"Merely knocked unconscious and deprived of a leg and some other stuff!" Diesel 10 spat. "And now, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Then, it was all a mess. Theo pulled out a machine gun and started running around, screaming and shooting at everything except his friends. Thomas took Diesel 10, which he felt worried about considering the monster was a full-on war machine, The Experimentals fired at the other 5 villains, and Oliver charged to rescue James.

"I'm coming James!" he shouted. Suddenly, Vinnie came out of the crane with a sledgehammer and started swinging at Oliver.

"Take this, shrimp!" he screamed. However, he missed the swing and tripped himself, and gave Oliver a chance to run into the crane's cab and get James to safety.

"Thanks Ollie!" James yelled once he hit the ground.

"Kid!" Merlin yelled, running over. "Take these!"

James saw a bow and quiver full of arrows being tossed his way, and he immediately equipped them as Merlin went to help Thomas fight off Diesel 10.

"Oh, this'll be fun," James muttered. He then proceeded to charge at Scott, and noticed his bow could change into a staff, and used it to fight.

"DON'T TRY ANYTHING ELSE ON MY FRIENDS!" James was screaming at the racer as he tried to whack him, but Scott's athletics transitioned over to his fighting. The two stayed in combat like that for a few more minutes before James got the upper hand and started to actually hit Scott. Finally, the dude was knocked to the floor and that gave James a few seconds to run and help Thomas.

"I'm coming Thomas!" James yelled. Suddenly, Diesel 10 turned to face his way.

"You'll be redder than blood when I'm done with you!" Diesel 10 yelled, before charging at the once-captured college student in rage. Then, they collided in an epic battle while Thomas went to help Oliver. James, having never even come face-to-face with Diesel 10, was truly terrified, but did his best to block every shot he could. Finally, he managed to run over to Thomas and regroup with the rest of the crew.

"They're just too powerful!" Hurricane yelled.

"What are we gonna do now Chief?!" Frankie screamed.

"Keep calm, and return fire!" Chief Percival yelled. Suddenly, all of the villains formed a wall in front of them, and behind the heroes was a thick concrete wall.

"Looks like you've lost!" Diesel 10 yelled. However, for some reason, every other villain began to run for the back exit.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" the psycho shouted. Suddenly, a glass window panel shattered as a figure jumped through and onto the ground. He had on a olive green hoodie, a black handkerchief covered half of his face, and gray sweatpants with black boots.

"Who the heck are you?!" Diesel 10 yelled.

"My name doesn't matter," the figure growled. His voice was a deep, thick Russian like accent, and his eyes were filled with rage.

"And you dare challenge me?!" Diesel 10 screamed. "I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

However, this mysterious hero had other plans. As Diesel 10 charged at him, the figure tossed his own fist forward and it crashed into the metal section of the killer's face. Once again, Diesel 10 swung at the figure, but he missed as the man ducked underneath his arm and gave him four good punches to the back. Diesel 10 then used his boosters to fly out of the already broken window in humiliation.

"NO WORRIES! WE ALREADY MADE THE PERFECT DIVERSION!" he shouted. Nobody knew what he meant, but they then turned to their new ally.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked.

"In due time, Thomas," said the figure. "In due time."

He then jumped from crate to crate and escaped out of the same window he came in.

"Weird, but a force to be reckoned with," said James.

"Lets get back to the school," said Oliver. "We need to tell Henry."

And then, they proceeded to promptly exit the Steelworks and head back to the college campus.

* * *

"Hey all," said Henry. He sounded out of breath, but he was probably in the gym. "How did it go?"

"Pretty good," said James. "But Diesel 10 is back."

"Whoa, what?" said Henry. "That can't be good."

"It isn't," said Oliver. "We need to tell Gordon and Edward."

"Uhh, yeah..." Henry dragged on.

"What?" demanded Thomas. "What happened to my brothers?!"

"Y'know how they were supposed to be back about fifteen minutes after you left?" Henry asked. Then, there was a pause.

"They never came back."

* * *

 **We'll know the status of Gordon and Edward soon. :) See you all next chapter!**


	24. Brothers Of Speed And Fire

**Guest: Yep, Scott is quite the evil one. Don't worry... the road back to Gordon and Edward will be faster than kindling fire... ;)**

 **Here is the 24th chapter, and the first of the promised names to make an appearance! Hope you all enjoy this!**

 **Also, Phase 3 will now begin come Chapter 30, and the total chapter count has been extended to 40 for more elements I am considering, such as a final epilogue and maybe even a bonus prologue in the end.**

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Everyone yelled this simultaneously. Henry actually rubbed his ears because they had screamed so loud. Everyone was now in a shrill state of panic.

"Why? What happened?" Oliver asked.

"That's the thing," said Henry. "Apparently, they were last heard from when they claimed to enter the farthest food market from the college, about 5 miles out."

"Let's go then!" said James. "We've got all the time we want, it's summer!"

"I agree with James," said Thomas.

"I won't stop you," said Henry. "Just be careful."

"Oh, we will," said Oliver. "The villains ain't got nothing on us."

"Well, good luck," said Henry. "And be back before 3:00 AM."

"Definitely," said Thomas.

The leader of the heroes of Sodor ran out with his new assistants, and Henry just looked on.

"Better go do my business," he muttered, before heading out of the lab and back to his room.

* * *

Thomas never had the chance, in high school, to experience the thrill he was in currently. He, James, and Oliver now jumped from rooftop to rooftop, laughing with excitement even though the situation they were racing towards was not as thrilling. Although he knew his brothers could defend themselves, Gordon in particular, what if they had forgotten how to fight Diesel 10? Or if they did, but he was immune to their attacks? It was all too much.

However, he soon arrived with his friends to the roof of the food market they were last seen at.

"What happened?" Oliver asked, kneeling down. "Nothing looks out of the ordinary."

"Is the ordinary what we should be looking at?" a voice said. The three turned around, and were met by that same figure from the Steelworks.

"Hello again, stranger," said Thomas. "How did you find us?"

"I followed you," the stranger said. "Plus, you weren't exactly 'quiet'."

"Okay then, Mr. I-can-go-toe-to-toe-with-Diesel-10," said James. "why don't you tell us who's actually under that mask while we wait?"

"No," the stranger replied.

"Would a piece of candy change your mind?"

"No."

"What about _TWO_ pieces of-"

"Guys!" whispered Oliver, pointing towards the water tower. "Look!"

Everyone looked towards the water tower, and saw what looked to be a brown haired man in a black bodysuit with a metal left arm and a mask covering his face, while the other had on a yellow and red jumpsuit... and his hands, along with his head, were on fire.

"What the heck?" Thomas whispered.

Suddenly, the flaming one shot off like a rocket with fire and smoke trailing behind him, while the other sped off at inhuman speeds with blue lightning, similar to Gordon, following behind. They both reached the rooftop withing ten seconds, and confronted the four heroes.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here, Human Flare," the masked one said. His voice sounded robotic and slightly garbled, as if he had a voice changer on.

"The 'New Heroes of Sodor', Bluestreak," said Human Flare. His voice was raspy and parched, as if he had never even looked at water. Well, the fire would make sense.

"Bluestreak? Human Flare?" James said, almost laughing. "What kinda names are those?!"

"You'll learn," muttered Bluestreak. "Now, follow us, and no one will get hurt."

"Yeah right!" exclaimed Thomas. "James!"

"You got it," said James. He pulled out an arrow, and shot it directly at Bluestreak's forehead, but he caught the tip of the arrow in between his fingers, before giving it to Human Flare, who burned it to cinders and ashes once his fiery hand grabbed it.

"You were saying?" asked Human Flare. "GET EM!"

And then, the rooftop battle commenced. Thomas and James took on Bluestreak, while Oliver and the stranger took on Human Flare. However, the inhuman tag team proved to be stronger that all of the Sodor Heroes to ever exist. If only Gordon and Edward were there... They could, no doubt, finish them off. However, the heroes were able to knock the two back onto the ground.

"We're losing, brother!" yelled Bluestreak.

"Then let's give them all we've got brother!" boomed Human Flare.

As the four heroes cornered the inhuman brothers, Bluestreak punched his steel fist into the core placed over Human Flare's heart, and a wave of fire surrounded them, and a brilliant flash of light accompanied by a supersonic bang shot the four heroes backwards, and almost off of the roof.

"OW!" they all yelled.

"I THINK I BROKE MY LEG!" yelled James.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" shouted Oliver, pointing at the monster in front of them.

As the other three turned to see the monster, they all gasped in horror. He had four arms, the bottom two were Human Flare's and the top two were Bluestreak's. It had fire coming out of its bottom hands and head, and had the torso of Human Flare. The legs, boots, and masked face were that of Bluestreak's.

"WE ARE THE FUSION!" Fusion yelled. "AND YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST US AS ONE!"

"EVERYONE, ATTACK!" Thomas screamed.

And everyone, with what little power they had left, jumped towards Fusion, battle-ready for the final time.

And one by one, they fell to the ground. James was first, and if his leg wasn't broken before, it definitely was now. Second to fall was actually Thomas, as his shield held no defense to Fusion's fire power, and he was left in pain with James. Third to fall was Oliver, who managed to strike Fusion's metal arm, but it nearly broke his sword instead, and then it hurled him backwards next to his allies. The stranger was the last to fall, and he put up a good fight and gave a few punches before being put down for the count.

"This is the day," Fusion began, "THAT EVIL HAS WON!"

The Fusion then shot off into the night sky, and left behind the fallen four heroes to feel the pain of their battle.

"I must be going," said the stranger. "I will return... as The Panther."

He then jumped off into the distance, and no one paid attention as they tried to tend to their own wounds as much as possible.

"We look like moldy crap," said James, pulling up the mirror on his phone.

"I think he nearly tore me in half," Oliver groaned.

"We need to get home somehow," said Thomas. "Maybe we can just walk."

Everyone nodded, and Thomas and Oliver picked James' arms up underneath their shoulders as they began the five mile trek back to the college.

* * *

Fusion set down in front of the warehouse, and separated into Bluestreak and Human Flare once more as they stepped in. Dart was smiling wickedly.

"Good job, my faithful allies," said Dart. "I can tell you have done well."

"Yes, master," the two said.

"Now, go wait for orders from the boss," he ordered.

"Yes, master," they said once more, before walking off into another room. Dart only smirked as he looked down at a controller in his hand.

"Unbelievable how your view on people can change in an instant," he said to himself. "This was too easy."

* * *

 **Bluestreak and Human Flare are gonna be more dangerous than Diesel 10. I'm serious. These guys aren't going down easily... ;)**

 **See you next chapter!**


	25. Awakening Of The Panther

**Guest 4: Oh, Dart will soon be forced into the open. :) I also look forward to the brothers returning... ;)**

 **Guest: I can't say for sure. At this point, it could be a possibility. I guess we'll find out later. :)**

 **Well, here is Chapter 25! Hope you all enjoy! Also, THANK YOU FOR 40+ REVIEWS! :D**

 **I can also say that Gordon and Edward will be back soon... I'll be dropping hints about what has happened to them throughout the rest of Phase 2!**

 **And one more thing: When this story does inevitably end one day, some things will be different than how they were in "High School Adventure". I say this because there will be something coming up that will change the entire course of this thing, but we'll just have to wait and see how it goes. :)**

* * *

 _ **2 days later...**_

Thomas rubbed one of the last wounds on his face as he sat on his bed in thought. He pondered over quite a few things, such as why Henry was running away from the campus at random times and coming back with a bruise. He wondered where his brothers could be as well. He had contacted Emily and Caitlin about them, but they proved to be no help as they had no idea where the two were either. It was actually getting scary now that Bluestreak and Human Flare were around, as Gordon would be the logical one to take them down and Edward was one of the brains in these situations.

But there was another question in his mind: How the heck did Bluestreak and Human Flare get their powers? If Gordon and Edward had been kidnapped (which he hoped wasn't the case), Gordon's DNA could have been used to give Bluestreak his powers, but why would they need Edward? He wasn't inhuman, at least to Thomas' understanding.

So therefore, he decided he was going to take a nice, long, and uninterrupted ride on his bike to clear his mind of all of this drama circulating in his life.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna be gone for a while," he said to his three assistants. "Should be back in about an hour or so."

"See ya bro," said Oliver.

"Call us if you need us," said James.

"Best of luck," said Henry.

Thomas waved goodbye, and then ran for his bike. He got on, and revved its engine as he left the college campus. About 10 minutes later, however, he found himself at the gas station.

"I wish I had fueled up beforehand," the young hero sighed. He pushed the necessary buttons on the gas machine, and leaned against a pole as he waited for the notification that he was ready to go. However, he got a sickening feeling in his stomach. Not like he was actually sick, he just felt like... something was about to go terribly wrong.

And boy, was he right. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure slip out out the convenient store undetected.

Spencer.

He felt his knees grow weak and his breath get caught in his throat. He knew that since Diesel 10 was back, he would probably try to get Diesel and Spencer out of jail, considering they were his first allies. He began to become more and more thankful that Arry and Bert turned against evil, because if they didn't, he would have more trouble than necessary. He pulled out his phone and dialed James' number as fast as he could.

" _Hey bro, what's up?_ " James asked.

"Spencer, Riverside Gas Station, silver Ford Fiesta, get down here. NOW," Thomas whispered.

" _Oh crap, we'll be right there,_ " he said, before hanging up.

Thomas sighed as quietly as he could. But then, as he turned around, he bumped into someone. As his face rose up, chills went down his spine.

"Hello Thomas," the figure said.

"S-Spencer," Thomas stuttered. "What are you doing?"

"Get in the car, and put these on," Spencer said, holding out a pair of handcuffs. "Don't make me ask twice."

Thomas, as reluctant as he was, slipped on the cuffs and entered the silver car. Spencer slid in after him, and revved up the engine and locked the doors which appeared to be locked from the outside.

"We're going on a little road trip," Spencer said slyly.

"Where?" Thomas growled.

"We're going to see Bluestreak and Human Flare," said Spencer. "And there, I will reveal what happened to your brothers."

Thomas, once again, felt his breath hitch in his throat. Spencer knew what happened. He had either been informed, or he knew from the get-go. He then began to consider some possibilities in his head, but Spencer spoke up.

"They aren't dead," Spencer said firmly. Thomas felt relieved but he got chills from his next words. "In a way. Depends on how you look at it."

"What has happened to them?!" Thomas yelled. "Spit it out!"

"Thomas, your brothers..." Spencer began, but paused when he felt a rock hit his car. Checking the rear view mirror, he snarled when he saw Oliver on a bike and attached to his bike was a wagon that carried James, who was standing up with a bow and arrow in his hand, directly aimed at Spencer.

"WE'RE COMING THOMAS!" Oliver screamed.

"Auto pilot, engage," Spencer sneered. He then flipped back the sunroof as the auto-pilot began to drive. Pulling out a small handgun, he began to fire at the two heroes. But there was a third on the way, as James gave him away.

"HOLY CRAP IT'S PANTHER!" he yelled.

And he was right. Leaping and bounding from car to car was a figure in a black armored suit with silver lining detailing his chest. He had solid silver shoulder blades, and his hands and feet were decked out with steel claws, and a black panther-like mast with silver eyes sent fear into the villain's heart. This, no doubt, was Panther.

"I'll make you pay!" yelled Panther.

"Pay this!" shouted Spencer. But then, as he tried to fire his gun, he came to the horrifying realization that he was out of bullets.

"OH CRAP!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Panther jumped over three cars and landed on the spoiler of Spencer's.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," growled Panther. He yanked Thomas out of the car, and tossed him onto the road (there were no cars on this particular lane), and punched Spencer back into the car.

"Let's see if you can say hi to Sailor John for me," he growled. He then yanked off the steering wheel and kicked Spencer where it hurts, temporarily stunning him in place. He then did a back flip off of the car and landed on his feet with one hand anchoring him down in the paved road. As the four heroes watched, they heard Spencer scream some swears before the car took a sharp turn... and plummeted into the ravine next to where they were.

"TAKE ANY COVER!" Panther boomed. Everyone was forced to just run to the other side of the bridge, and just as they made it, a loud "BANG!" could be heard across the island, and a smoke cloud rose above the ravine with the strong smell of fire following it.

"He is dead," Panther growled. "Finally. He is dead."

"WHY?!" Thomas screamed. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"Calm down dude, jeez!" Oliver yelled.

"What's gotten into you?!" James screamed.

"HE WAS GOING TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BROTHERS!" Thomas screamed. "And now... he's dead. I may never know what happened to them."

"Don't worry dude," said Oliver.

"We'll find them. Alive too," said James.

"And we'll do it together," declared Panther.

Thomas nodded in response, and as Panther jumped off into the night sky, the three friends made their way back to the college.

* * *

Bluestreak and Human Flare scowled underneath their disguises as they stood on the mountain, surveying the wreck from far away.

"He failed," Bluestreak growled.

"But were we expecting any different if he succeeded?" Human Flare asked. "How would that kid know who we are if we don't know who we are ourselves?"

"True," said Bluestreak. "But I've been getting a weird feeling recently. As if... we are connected to him."

"Maybe we are, but I wouldn't know if we were because I don't remember anything before two days ago," said Human Flare.

"Me neither," said Bluestreak. "But we must be heading back. Our master will want to see us."

Human Flare agreed, and after they merged into Fusion, they shot off like a rocket into the night.

* * *

Diesel 10 growled as he heard Spencer had died. He wasn't upset by any means, just... angry. And he couldn't explain why.

However, just as he was heading for the back door, it swung open to reveal Dart on the other side.

"Dart, what is it?" asked Diesel 10.

"I'm done with Splodge," Dart growled. "They only get in the way and complain. I need to-"

"Go ahead," said Diesel 10. "Do it. I feel the same way about them."

Dart smiled wickedly, and pulled a gun and knife out of his pocket.

There was no dodging these splatters.

* * *

 **We'll see what happens to those two next chapter, but there is more to see after that... Stay tuned, and I'll see you all in the next chapter! :D**


	26. New Allies?

**Guest 4: We'll soon catch up to Gordon and Edward. :)**

 **Well, here is chapter 26! Also, Spencer was the villain I said would die back in chapter 22, but another one will suffer this same fate... ;)**

 **And, I have decided to do something to celebrate 40+ reviews: A LINE OF DIALOGUE FROM THE FINAL CHAPTER OF PHASE 2! :D Here it is:**

 **" _You know as well as I, Thomas, that I am a man of my word,_ " said Diesel 10. " _Now, its up to you. Who can you bear to let go? The choice is yours._ "**

 **Also, I will announce this: What OFFICIALLY happened to Gordon and Edward will be announced in Chapter 30! However, does that mean that we won't see them until then? We'll just have to find out... ;) Heck, maybe we've already seen them but we didn't notice it! :)**

* * *

Dart kicked open the door to Splodge's room and hurled the knife he was carrying at their TV. The twins, shocked, turned around to see Diesel 10's second in command.

Splatter then screamed, "WHAT THE HE-"

"Can it," Dart sneered, raising his gun. "I've had enough of you two."

"WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?!" Dodge yelled.

Dart only responded by shooting Dodge in the arm, to which he responded by screaming in pain and clutching his arm tightly with Splatter supporting him.

"Time to die!" Dart yelled. However, as he pulled the trigger, he realized that he had only brought one bullet. Again.

"DANG IT!" Dart screamed. Splatter took this chance to grab his younger brother and bolt for the door of the warehouse. Somehow, the twins made it past everyone chasing them, and they then managed to steal the van that they used for their getaway at the racing event way back when. As they sped off, they talked about a plan.

"We need to get to the college!" Splatter told his brother.

"But they won't trust us!" Dodge said, still clenching his arm where the bullet resided.

"We'll just have to tell them everything we know about Diesel 10's master plan," said Splatter. "Plus, since you got shot, I think they'll at least believe us enough to let us in."

Dodge only nodded, and the two sped off in the direction of the college. No matter what, Splatter wasn't letting his brother die.

He would let nothing stop him.

* * *

Thomas spun around in his swivel chair in the lab, remembering the events that had just occurred. It felt... good to know that Spencer was gone. While he was sure his name now angered Diesel 10 ten times more than before, he didn't care. Spencer was practically Gordon's nemesis, and it felt good to have the crook gone. For now, he expected the villains to lay low, and re-organize their army.

What he didn't expect was for Splatter to burst through the doors, with Dodge holding on to his shoulder while clutching a bleeding spot on his arm.

"What the heck?!" Thomas yelled. It was then that James, Oliver, and Henry rushed in. James and Oliver raised their weapons, and Henry...

Wait. Did Henry... Just growl?

"Please! Help us!" Splatter yelled. While Thomas would never trust a villain, he knew concern in a man's voice. It was, evidently, present in Splatter's.

"Dart shot him!" Splatter screamed. "And I can tell you everything I know about Diesel 10's master plan! Just, please, help him!"

Everyone looked at each other, before the four good guys in the room huddled in a corner.

"Can we trust them?" Thomas whispered.

"Heck no!" James almost yelled. "They're some of our main adversaries!"

"But you can hear concern in Splatter's voice clear as day," Henry said.

"And he's going to tell us everything he knows," said Oliver. "I say we at least listen to him."

"Okay, who wants to help them for now?" Thomas asked. "There's only one at full strength, we could take them on if they try anything."

"Fine," said James. "But I'm killing both of them if they try anything."

"Then its settled," said Thomas. Then, the four turned to see Splatter and Dodge, and the latter was beginning to go pale.

"Can you help him?" pleaded Splatter.

"Only if you tell me everything you know," said Thomas. "Henry, call Caitlin."

"Roger," said Henry.

"W-Why her?" Dodge asked shakily, hearing the name of his once captive that would now have his life in her hands.

"She's technically our nurse when the doctors are busy," answered James. "Follow Henry, Dodge. Splatter, stay here."

Splatter and Dodge looked at each other, concern and sadness clear in their eyes, but Dodge went with Henry, and Splatter remained in the room.

"So, where should I begin?" asked Splatter.

"What do you know about my brothers?" Thomas asked.

"I only know that they are alive," said Splatter. "And I don't know how, but they are being used for something. Something... Awful. But I don't know what."

"You sure you don't?" asked Oliver.

"I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to," said Splatter solemnly. "But, I do know where they're attacking next."

"Where?" James asked sternly. It was evident that he still didn't trust Splatter, not even with his cologne.

"Vinnie was planning a solo mission for tonight, he's heading for the Steelworks," said Splatter. "I could intercept him and prove I'm good now!"

"Whoa, hold on, I'm going with you," said Oliver. "No way you're going solo."

"Fine by me," said Splatter. "Just... please help my brother."

"We will," said Thomas. James glared at him, but eased up slightly when Splatter's gratitude was clear on his face.

"Thank you, Splatter," said Thomas. "Your brother will be okay. I promise."

"Take my bike," said James. "If you return it, I'll trust you."

Oliver and Splatter then proceeded to begin their journey to the Steelworks, while James and Thomas went off to join Henry and Caitlin in the surgery room.

* * *

Soon, Oliver pulled up to the Steelworks with Splatter following his lead. The two looked at the building, and its walls reflected on the tide and the moonlight that shone on it. However, Oliver had a question.

"So, got any idea what Dart is working on?" the hero asked.

Splatter took a deep breath. "Yes. I only know the parts it will have after completion, but not what it is. It has legs that are as tall as an average sized man. It has claws and toenails that can tear through flesh. It has an elongated neck that gives it eyes in the back of its head, and the head has a single horn and deep blue eyes, while the mouth has razor sharp teeth like a chainsaw. It has a tail that cracks like a whip when it it set down. But the scariest part..."

There was a pause.

"... It has wings."

Oliver was taken aback. What Splatter said was scary enough, but the fact that this... this "Machinery Monster" sounded like something straight out of a horror film.

"Well, uh... let's head in," said Oliver. "We've got a villain to catch."

"Yeah," said Splatter.

With that, the two entered the Steelworks, where they spotted Vinnie almost immediately.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" he screamed.

"We're here to stop you!" said Splatter.

"You ain't getting away this time!" screamed Oliver.

"Please!" said Vinnie, drawing his sledgehammer. "I could beat you bozos with my eyes closed and ears ripped off!"

"Let's test that!" Splatter yelled.

Then, Vinnie charged at the two with every ounce of strength he had. Oliver grabbed his sword, while Splatter settled on a foot-long piece of rebar. Oliver clashed with Vinnie first, while Splatter tried to help the hero combat his adversary. However, the fight carried on whilst Oliver and Vinnie made their way to the second floor.

"Looks like you've lost," growled Oliver, Splatter running to join him.

Suddenly, Vinnie smirked at the window behind him.

"No, you'll lose your life!" he screamed. He then lunged at Oliver, and grabbed his throat before lunging out the window, using him as a shield for the glass as the two crashed in the ocean.

"OLIVER! NOOOOO!" Splatter screamed. Without a second thought, he lunged into the water after them.

It didn't take long to see Oliver's golden armor. He swam after him, and noticed Vinnie was still at his throat. Splatter kicked Vinnie as hard as he could, and when he released his grip on Oliver, Splatter grabbed his throat and pushed him down as far as he could. When Vinnie stopped struggling, Splatter swam back up for Oliver.

When he finally re-submerged, Oliver's mouth was hanging open. Splatter felt fear rush through every vein in his body.

"NO NO, OH GOD NO!" he screamed. "OLIVER! WAKE UP!"

Suddenly, Oliver coughed and shook violently.

"Splatter?" he asked weakly.

"You're alive!" Splatter said happily.

"Y-You saved me," sighed Oliver. "Thanks dude. Really."

"No problem," said Splatter. "Now, let's go home."

Oliver agreed, and the two boarded their bikes and headed home. But there was one thing they never paid attention to as they left...

Vinnie never came out of the water.

* * *

Oliver and Splatter returned home, and were welcomed warmly. However, that wasn't the only surprise. Dodge, Caitlin, and Henry walked out of the surgery room just as the two came in.

"Dodge!" yelled Splatter, who ran to hug his brother.

"Hey bro," said Dodge, albeit weakly. "Good to see ya."

"We got the bullet out pretty fast," said Caitlin, grabbing her purse to leave. "But don't come crying to me if Edward comes back and kills you."

"I would deserve it," said Dodge.

"You two can crash with me tonight," said Henry. "My roomies are all out, so it's no trouble."

"Thank you so much," said Splodge.

"Well, good night everyone," said Thomas.

"And good night to our new comrades," said James.

And with that, the friends parted ways, and rested peacefully, knowing that Splatter and Dodge were here to say.

And they couldn't be more right.

* * *

Dart looked at his watch angrily as he eyed the door. Vinnie should have been back an hour ago. Bluestreak and Human Flare stood beside him in respect of their master.

"Bluestreak, go search every inch of the Steelworks if you must, find Vinnie and bring him to me," Dart growled.

"Yes master," said Bluestreak. Within twelve seconds, Bluestreak returned with a soaking heap in his arms.

This soaking heap was Vinnie's dead body.

"Oh gosh," Human Flare whispered.

"What is going on here?!" yelled Diesel 10, walking in. "Oh, come on! Two in one day?!"

"We can bring him back," said Dart. "After we do, I need to pay my brother a visit. Bluestreak, do your thing."

"Yes master," said Bluestreak. He then swung his arm in a circular form, and lightning was beginning to form. He finally let go, and the lightning he had channeled hit Vinnie's body directly.

A scream then echoed throughout the warehouse.

* * *

 **Splodge are now good, Dart has a brother, is Vinnie truly back?! So many questions, and they'll all be answered real soon!**

 **Also, the Machinery Monster's true form will be revealed next chapter! Stay tuned! :D**


	27. Conan Of The Savanna

**Guest 2: Splatter and Dodge seem to have changed, so hopefully they stay that way! :)**

 **eliot reader: Until Bluestreak and Human Flare are unmasked, I can't guarantee anything... but good guess! :)**

 **Oh boy, here is Chapter 27! In this chapter, the new Vinnie, Dart's brother, and something else will be revealed! Hope you all enjoy! :D**

 **Also, can anyone guess the song I referenced in this chapter? If you can... you are truly legendary, my friend.**

 **(PS: I'm taking a short break from this story for about 2 weeks, but it's to make this story better. I'LL BE BACK! :D THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL THE FIGHTING!)**

* * *

A scream echoed throughout the warehouse as Vinnie bolted upright, growling ominously. Diesel 10 and Dart watched as he got up, and the inhuman brothers stepped back cautiously.

"Where am I?!" yelled Vinnie. "Who are you people?! Do you dare challenge Shaka Zulu, monarch of the Zulu kingdom?!"

"That was the name of a monarch to the Zulu kingdom," said Dart. "Apparently, inhuman powered resurrection has... consequences."

"You could've warned us," muttered Diesel 10.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Vinnie screamed. He lunged at Dart, and tackled him to the ground. He was stronger than before. After kicking him where it hurts, he charged at Diesel 10 in unmatched fury. But Diesel 10 locked Vinnie's arm into his claw hand, and tossed him to the ground, causing the insane "monarch" to scream in agony.

"Bow to your master," growled Diesel 10. "Shaka Zulu, you will obey me and me only."

"I... I bow to you, master," Vinnie growled.

"Good," said Diesel 10. "Dart, you may go and fetch your brother. But be cautious, he has a wife and three children."

"They won't be a problem," said Dart. "I have my methods. And give Vinnie his first mission for when I return."

"Sure thing," said Diesel 10. With that, Dart left as briskly as he had arrived. Then, the psycho turned to his recruit.

"I've got a task for you, Shaka," said Diesel 10.

"Yes, master?" Shaka Vinnie asked.

"There is this... person, named Oliverius Caesar. He wants to kill you," said Diesel 10. "You can strike back tomorrow night, and capture him and his friends for me."

"Excellent," said Shaka Vinnie. "When I recover my sledgehammer Iwisa, he shall learn not to dance with Conan of the Savanna."

Diesel 10 only smiled at his "new" ally. With Vinnie now fully insane, Oliver, Thomas, James, Panther, and Henry would be dead tomorrow.

" _Just like old times._ " Diesel 10 thought. He wanted to see all of them perish at the same time, whether it be by Vinnie or the Machinery Monster, but there was a problem...

How come he had never seen Panther and Henry together?

* * *

Den was an average 29-year old. He was living happily with his wife, and he had a family of two boys and a newborn girl. He had made it his task to avoid his evil brother after his first son was born, as his brother was a psychopath. Currently, they were moving to London, as far away from his brother as possible. He also felt bad for anyone, and this was proved when he heard about a car crash where a woman had died, and he might not have even known her. However, he heard the door open, and it was about time for his wife to be home.

"Honey? Is that you?" he called. "Dinner's almost ready, the kids have been quiet tonight."

However, as he turned around from the stove, he was greeted by his brother, Dart, smiling maniacally.

"D-D-Dart," Den stuttered. "What are you doing in my house? What have you done?"

"You remember that car crash earlier, yes?" Dart asked. "Sorry, but... that was kinda your wife."

Den shot backwards, nearly burning up the stove behind him. Dart had killed his wife, but God knows what happened to his kids.

"And your kids, since I know you would ask, ran away with their sister when they saw me coming," said Dart. "They would only get in the way."

"In the way?! OF WHAT?!" screamed Den.

"In the way of you joining us, big brother," said Dart. "We'll rule Sodor, then England, and then the world! It would be foolish to not join us!"

"I'd rather be foolish than join you," said Dart. "You killed my wife, scared away my children, and you're gonna kill me too, right? Go ahead. Do it, coward."

Dart growled at Den's last words. He then placed a syringe, containing the green sedative inside it, into Den's neck, and he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"You remember my favorite animals, dragons, yes?" asked Dart. "Let's see how you like _becoming_ one. You'll go perfectly with the Machinery Monster."

With that, Den fell to the floor. Dart picked up the sleeping body of his brother, and turned the stove up as high as possible. He exited the house with Den over his shoulder, and loaded him into the van outside, where Scott was waiting for him.

"I almost feel bad," said Dart. "Machinery Monster dragon, caring father, he's still my brother."

"Eh, just think that he'll be better after this," said Scott. "That's what I would do."

"Yeah, that sounds good," said Dart. "I hope Vinnie is faring all right."

"Eh, he'll be fine," muttered Scott. "He's probably gonna be all over them tomorrow night."

And with that, the two villains began their 100-mile journey back to their Sodor lair.

* * *

Diesel 10 was waiting for them when they returned. The inhuman brothers, Spamcan, Bowler, Philip, Charlie, and Ferdinand were waiting as well.

"Glad you could make it, master," said Bluestreak.

"Welcome home, my loyal allies," said Diesel 10. "Do you have him?"

Dart then jumped out, then proceeded to grab Den from the van's trunk. He then gave him a good slap in the face, and Den's eyes shot open.

"Where am I?!" yelled Den. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Merely making you a dragon," hissed Dart. "Or, might I say, a Machinery Monster!"

"STOP, BROTHER! PLEASE!" Den begged.

But Dart showed him a structure, a structure that looked to be at least 15 feet tall. A structure that had four legs, a tail that was covered in spikes, an elongated neck that carried a head that had razor-sharp teeth and a single horn at the end, and eyes that were currently black as night. Also, it had huge wings.

"What are you doing?!" Den yelled. "LET ME GO, YOU MORON!"

"Oh, I'll let you go alright," he said ominously. "Bluestreak, Human Flare, do your thing."

"Yes, master," they both said. Then, they merged into Fusion, and Den looked frozen in fear. The inhuman monster then grabbed Den, and took him to the open open underbelly on the dragon, and then sealed him in the arm and leg containers. Den found himself powerless, scared, and near death for sure.

"Toss me that metal compartment," boomed Fusion. Scott ran over, grabbed it, and tossed it to the inhuman.

"Sorry it has to end like this brother!" Dart called. "But, I would prefer us to be on the same side than on opposites!"

Den's final screams were silenced by the metal plate covering being placed over the underbelly of the mechanical beast. Fusion then used one of his fiery hands to weld together the covering to the cavity permanently.

"Okay, push it down, but grab its neck before it hits the ground," said Dart.

Fusion obeyed his master, doing exactly as he said. The dragon, although currently lifeless, made everyone tremble like it was staring directly at them all.

"We'll need to charge the dragon before using it," said Dart. "In the meantime, let's get Vinnie ready for his first solo mission."

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg, in terms of our plans," said Diesel 10. "After Shaka Vinnie brings the four heroes here, the dragon will vaporize them."

"Uh, sir? Didn't you mean five?" asked Spamcan.

"Yes, of course, slip of the tongue," said Diesel 10.

* * *

Thomas set down the container of wipes as he looked at his polished shield. Oliver was re-equipping his armor after getting it washed, and Henry was, apparently, doing something in his room. No one knew what, as they were just waiting for James to get back from his date with Molly. Speak of the devil, he entered just as they looked up.

"Hey! How'd it go?" asked Thomas.

"Really good, we even got to see Panther!" said James. "Y'know, he's pretty cool, even if he's a bit of a show off. I think he's heading by here!"

Suddenly, Henry burst through the doors. He looked to be sweating, and almost scared.

"Yo, what's up bro?" asked Oliver, now concerned.

"Look outside!" Henry said loudly.

The three looked out the doors, and saw that one of the gates to the school had been ripped off of its hinges, and a figure dressed in skin pants and leggings with similar cuffs on his wrists. He carried a sledgehammer and cow skin shield, and he had a band on his head that contained three feathers at the front.

"I AM SHAKA VINNIE ZULU, AND I DEMAND TO SEE OLIVERIUS CAESAR!" Shaka Vinnie cried.

"Oh, what? Vinnie's back?" sighed Oliver. "Relax guys, I got this."

"Oliver, wait!" Thomas called, but Oliver was already out the door.

"I-uh... left the stove on!" said Henry, before bolting out of the lab.

"What the heck is he up to?" asked James. Thomas only shrugged.

However, Oliver was confronting his old enemy. Shaka Vinnie had a menacing smile on his face, but Oliver's glare could kill a man on sight.

"Okay, I don't know how or why you're back, but I'll destroy you like how Splatter did the first time," Oliver growled.

"This 'Splatter' fellow sounds like a treacherous foe, maybe I should challenge him instead," said Shaka Vinnie.

"I could take you on in my sleep," said Oliver, bringing out his sword.

"I have the strength of a lion and the speed of cheetah," growled Shaka Vinnie. "You are only a chicken, Caesar."

"We'll see about that," growled Oliver. Then, the two collided in heated battle. Oliver now hated Vinnie like how Gordon hated Dart. However, Shaka Vinnie started to get the upper hand.

"IWISA, MEET CAESAR!" Shaka Vinnie yelled, slamming his sledgehammer down. Oliver prepared for the fatal blow, and closed his eyes. But strangely, it never came. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see a gloved hand holding the clubbed end of the sledgehammer. Taking a look at the figure, he realized something.

Panther was standing there. And he had grabbed a moving full-force sledgehammer and stopped it in its tracks. Whoever was under that mask was amazing.

"Leave him alone," Panther growled. "Move. Or you will be moved."

"You expect me to surrender to two measly soldiers?!" Shaka Vinnie nearly laughed. "Ridiculous!"

"How about four?!" a voice screamed. Thomas and James then rushed over, and Oliver rose from the ground and grabbed his sword.

"I accept this challenge," growled Shaka Vinnie.

But he proved to be stronger than he looked. Just like their battle with Fusion, they fell one by one. Oliver was the first to fall this time around, having already been bruised and battered from his earlier fight. Then, James fell after putting up a valiant effort to stop the warrior, and joined Oliver on the ground. Thomas proved to be a worthy adversary to Shaka Vinnie, but it was inevitable that he would join his friends on the ground. Panther, yet again, was the last man standing.

"Go get em," James said weakly.

"You can do it," Oliver croaked.

Panther's white eyes turned a neon shade of green, and claws came out of his glove fingers. He charged and screamed at Shaka Vinnie, but he surprised the hero with a sledgehammer blow to a face.

A blow that struck him so hard... that his mask fell off. It landed in front of Thomas, and Panther landed facing away from the hero.

"P-Panther! NO!" Thomas groaned. But then, he rose to his feet once more. And his face... was one he clearly recognized.

Even through the blood and tears on the person's face, he immediately recognized their once-masked comrade.

"Henry?"

* * *

 **OH SNAP, PANTHER'S TRUE IDENTITY!**

 **I'LL BE BACK SOON! I PROMISE! :D**


	28. Re-Awakened

**Guest 4: Had a feeling it was you. :) Yep, Dart surely is a moron.**

 **boss train: You could say... I'm full of surprises! XD**

 **SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT THING! I'M BACK EARLY! :D (I had a bunch of spare time and decided "What the heck? Let's do it!")**

 **Either way, hope you all enjoy this chapter! (PS: Phase 3 is probably coming very early October!)**

* * *

"Henry?"

Thomas looked at the tear and blood stained face of Henry Drosek, the once geeky lab nerd who's life had changed so much after the Strength Event. His voice had gotten deeper, his height shot up, and his wisdom only grew. But apparently, during these past few missions, he was living a double life as the stranger and Panther. Thomas didn't know which emotion he should feel. Anger, betrayal, fear, sadness, joy... None of his friends had been living double lives before without telling him. Heck, no one he knew on his side lived a double life in secrecy (apart from Timothy, at one point).

So, he just laid there on the ground as Panther... No, Henry. Henry shot forward at Shaka Vinnie, but this so-called "Iwisa" of his was a formidable weapon to toy with. It landed Henry on the ground, but unlike the rest, he lay there motionless.

"Henry? Henry?! WAKE UP!" Thomas screamed, but his voice hitched in his throat, and Shaka Vinnie pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Dart, I was successful," said Shaka Vinnie. "Come pick them up. They will be right here."

And with that, Thomas slipped into a deep sleep. Truth be told, he didn't know where he was going. One moment, the concrete felt like a bed he could sleep on...

And the next moment, he woke up with shackles around his wrists, and they connected to the wall, as well as the ones placed on James, Oliver, and Henry. Diesel 10, Shaka Vinnie, Spamcan, Bowler, Philip, and Scott stood in front of them. Charlie and Ferdinand stood off to the side, next to a desk that had his shield, James' bow and arrows, Oliver's sword, and Henry's Panther helmet.

"Welcome, friends," said Diesel 10.

"We are NOT your friends!" Oliver snapped.

"While that may be true, we can be friends," said Diesel 10.

"NEVER!" they all screamed.

"Tell me what happened to my brothers!" Thomas screamed. "I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME!"

"No need to shout," said Diesel 10 calmly. "And I would prefer not to. But, Henry will tell you why he became Panther. Wouldn't you like to know before you die?"

All eyes in the room averted to Henry, and the hero sighed as he began to speak.

"When Gordon and Edward never returned from the market, I wanted to check if they had somehow joined you. But, I realized that Chief Percival would probably not recognize the new me. So, I covered my face and quickly changed clothes and accent to avert your attention too. When I entered the Steelworks, I saw the new Diesel 10. When the villains ran, I took my chance to get some hits on him and establish my strength. I then made my way back to the college on my bike, and got a head start. After our battle with Fusion, however, I realized I needed more protection. I had been working on a suit anyway, and I dubbed myself 'Panther'. As you can tell, it worked out well for me. I was also working on armor for Thomas and James, but never completed them before our capture. Now, you all will die because I never told you what I was doing, what I became, and what I wished to do for Sodor. I have failed you, my friends..."

Thomas, Oliver, and James looked at their friend, who looked like he had some fresh tears rolling down his face, with sorrow in their eyes. They weren't mad by any means.

"Henry, I speak for everyone when I say we forgive you," said Thomas.

"How can you?" asked Henry.

"Dude, you were always the last one standing!" exclaimed James.

"We would have died without you!" added Oliver.

"You are one of us," said Thomas. "You aren't any normal college kid. You are a hero of Sodor."

Henry smiled the biggest smile he could manage, but Diesel 10 rudely interrupted.

"Yes, yes, applause for the bravest person here!" he said mockingly. The four heroes scowled at him, but he then turned his back to them.

"I am almost sad it has to end this way, Thomas," said Diesel 10. "But all good things, including our rivalry, must come to an end some day."

Then, heavy footsteps echoed across the villain's lair. The four trembled in fear as deep blue eyes peered at them from the pitch black side of the warehouse.

"Prepare for doom," said Diesel 10, "and quake in fear... of Den, the MACHINERY DRAGON!"

Then, the dragon shell Den couldn't control stepped into the light, and Oliver saw that Splatter wasn't lying about any features. It had everything he feared it would. Thomas, James, and Henry were frozen in fear along with Oliver, and Dart smiled wickedly from his riding place on Den's back.

"Meet my brother, Den," said Dart. "He's the power source of this thing. Can't control it, but its cool that I have a dragon."

"You make your own brother a slave?!" James screamed. "GORDON WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE A MONSTER!"

Dart only smirked snootily, and Den opened his mouth to reveal a double barrel blaster.

"Watch me hit those dummies over there," said Dart, pointing in the general direction of Charlie and Ferdinand.

"Wait, is he pointing at us?" Charlie asked.

"That ain't right," muttered Ferdinand.

"Trust me," said Dart. "Den, VAPORIZE!"

Den's double barrel glowed a bright blue, and two shots of crystal blue energy fired... and hit Charlie and Ferdinand.

The two screamed as they became mere speckles of dust.

"And that is how you will perish," said Dart, now facing them with Den. "Den, fire at will!"

Thomas clenched his eyes shut, and prepared himself for that final blow that would send him to Kingdom Come. He waited... and waited...

But as he opened his eyes ever so slowly, he saw that Dart was confused.

"Wait... DOES IT NEED TO RECHARGE?!" he screamed.

This, evidently, was a signal, as a van rammed through the wall of the warehouse, and Splodge popped out with guns in their hands.

"LET OUR FRIENDS GO!" yelled Splatter.

"Why? Cause you got a gun?!" yelled Bowler.

"NO!" screamed Dodge. "It's because we have guns and we'll pop a cap in your a-"

"Let them go," Diesel 10 interjected.

"WHAT?!" every villain in the room screamed. Den only tilted his dragon head in confusion.

"Let. Them. Go." His words were loud and clear. Scott and Philip ran and unlocked the heroes from their shackles.

"Give them their weapons too," demanded Diesel 10. Spamcan and Bowler moved away from the shelf that contained them, and the heroes re-equipped their weapons.

"Leave, and never return," Diesel 10 said firmly. "You'll regret it if you do."

Thomas nodded, and they jumped in the van as Splatter and Dodge peeled out with the heroes.

"We're just letting them go?!" Philip nearly yelled. Diesel 10 nearly cackled at the boy's words.

"Of course not!" he yelled. "Did you think we would just let them go? Human Flare, Dart, Den, you three are going aerial with me. Bluestreak, run slow enough to keep up with Shaka Vinnie. The rest of you, to the bikes. Charlie, Ferdinand, you two-oh wait, they're dead... Well then... That's unfortunate. Anyway, STOP THEM!"

Everyone gathered to their stations, and everyone shot off in the direction of where the van was peeling off.

* * *

"So, Henry is Panther, huh?" Splatter asked.

"Yes, yes I am," said Henry. "Keep rubbing it in, won't you?"

"Okay, never mind," said Dodge. "We need to focus on more important matters."

"Like what?" James asked.

"Like the fact that a dragon, Dart, Diesel 10, Bluestreak, Human Flare, a tribal Vinnie, and four guys on bikes are right on our tail," said Dodge. "Wait... Oh no."

"Uh, yeah OH NO!" Oliver yelled.

Suddenly, the van doors were ripped off by Bluestreak, and as he returned to running, he carried the doors by their handles as if they were shields.

"Y'know, I think Bluestreak must've been an athlete before going bad," muttered Thomas. "But, I think this would be a good time to panic."

On cue, everyone except Henry started flailing their arms around and screaming at the top of their lungs.

"I'm _ending this,_ " Henry growled. He then jumped out of the van, did a flip mid air, and landed on his feet. As he stared every villain in their eyes, he placed his helmet on, and regained his Panther identity.

"Well then," Henry growled. "It seems as if the world is against me."

Every villain was charging at him, showing no sign of stopping.

"But, then again," he began, his eyes glowing neon green as every silver piece on him turned the same color...

"It would not be fair otherwise."

Then, he began his own charge at the villains. He could tell every villain, even though a few were masked, were smiling wickedly. But he liked to think he was full of surprises.

As everyone neared him, he began what would go down as his best feat yet. He jumped as high as possible, jumped off of Den's horn, over Dart's head, and running on Den's back led to him jumping off of the dragon's tail and bounding over all of the villains.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Dart screamed as Henry hit the ground.

"HENRY! NO!" Thomas screamed.

"Goodbye, my friends!" said Henry. "I will never forget you!"

And then, everything the villains could throw at him was thrown at him, and a solid black smoke cloud rose over the buildings as the van carrying the heroes drove off.

"We've done it!" exclaimed Dart. "We... We killed Henry!"

"At long last," Diesel 10 muttered. "Alright, we're moving to the Steelworks! But, in the meantime, it's time to celebrate!"

And with that, the villains headed back to their lair, acknowledging their new victory.

* * *

Thomas ran into the lab, angrier than ever before. It was one thing to have someone missing from his life, but to have Henry _die_ right before them?! Knowing that his brothers were alive (for the time being) was enough reassurance to maintain his sanity, but good grief, killing their strongest non-inhuman team member right in front of them? Soon enough, Dart and Diesel 10 would know his wrath.

"Thomas?" a voice snapped him out of his trance. It was clearly James' voice. He turned around, and saw his four friends.

"You okay dude?" asked Oliver.

"No, no I am not," Thomas seethed.

"Dude, Henry will never be forgotten," said Splatter.

"Maybe because he's standing in the corner of the room," Dodge suggested.

"Maybe," Thomas muttered. "Wait, WHAT?!"

Then, unless everyone was on drugs, Henry stepped out of the corner of the room, in complete Panther costume minus the helmet.

"I fooled them," Henry said. "By using my hologram system, I was able to get away while they weren't looking and project the hologram to fake my death."

"Wow, didn't see that coming," said Thomas.

"They think we are down one member, but we are just as strong as before," said Henry. Suddenly, Thomas placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No," he stated boldly. "We are one member stronger. Henry, you might be the brains, but you as Panther is our muscle. We are stronger as a team."

"You are right," said Henry.

And with that, the team was able to get a good-night's rest for the first time in quite a while.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dart asked Diesel 10.

"Yes, I am positive," said Diesel 10. "Getting him back will begin Phase 2 of our master plan."

"Alright, let's just hope the inhuman brothers are ready for it," said Dart.

"They will be," said Diesel 10. "Y'know, they way Thomas will find out what has happened to Gordon and Edward almost seems... cruel. Even in my standards."

"Eh, it'll at least weaken him to a certain extent," said Dart. "I'm gonna get them prepped for this."

"Just practice, we're laying low for another month," said Diesel 10.

"Yes sir," said Dart. As he exited Diesel 10's office, he bumped into Scott.

"Hello Scott," said Dart.

"Right back at you," said Scott. As Dart walked off, Scott began to think.

" _I may be evil,_ " he thought, " _but that doesn't mean I can't be useful every now and then._ "

* * *

 **For the remainder of his time, Scott will be... interesting, per say. ;)**

 **Well, Phase 2 will be closing soon!** **Any predictions for the finale? If not, that's okay! I'll see you next chapter! :)**


	29. Lost and Found: Part 1

**Guest 4: Ah, so true. Gordon and Edward will return before Phase 3! :)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy the story!**

 **Here is Chapter 29! One more to go before Phase 3! ALSO, CAN I JUST SAY THANK YOU FOR 50 FREAKING REVIEWS?! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING!**

 **(PS: Next chapter, I'll reveal some details about Phase 3!)**

* * *

After a day of planning, Scott looked around cautiously. To make his move, he would have to be stealthy like a ninja, but faster than a speeding cheetah. It was... an interesting plan, to say the least. While he was still against ever becoming a hero, he was, frankly, fed up with villainy. He knew that whatever had happened to Gordon and Edward would probably end up getting reversed, or they would be freed from a prison cell or something. He really didn't know what had happened, and would like to keep it that way.

Finally, after telling a lie to everyone, he zipped away on his bike. This would be... interesting, to say the least. He had his own agenda, and wanted to cement that into solid stone. And now might be his only chance.

As he pulled up to the college, he was able to enter thanks to Shaka Vinnie's ripped-off gate. However, as expected, he wasn't welcomed with open arms.

"SCOTT!" Thomas yelled, grabbing his shield.

"What are you doing here?!" yelled Oliver.

"Please! Allow me to explain!" Scott said. "I have something to tell you."

The six lowered their weapons so slowly it was almost scary. Scott then held out a piece of paper.

"Read it, your brother's lives could depend on it," Scott said. "It wasn't meant to be sent for another month, so read it with caution."

Thomas snatched the letter from Scott's hands and read it aloud. What was written gave him enough chills to freeze an active volcano.

"Not-So-Dear Thomas, I have your brothers in custody. By the time you are reading this, my forces are getting ready for our next confrontation. Should you receive this earlier than August 15th, I advise you not to attack. We will kill everyone, including your brothers, should you attack early. However, if you receive this letter on the previously said day, you have five days to prepare yourself. When we confront each other, I will reveal how you can prove you can find your brothers. Should you not arrive in five days, however, we will kill Gordon and Edward. You have been warned. Oh, and also, don't get any bright ideas. Arrive with two other individuals only. This is mandatory. If you arrive with so much as a toy extra, we will kill you. Not-So-Sincerely, Diesel 10."

Thomas looked at the letter in rage before screaming loudly and ripping it to shreds.

"THAT GOD-FORSAKEN MORON WILL PAY!" screamed Thomas loudly.

"Calm down!" said James.

"This proves that they are still alive!" said Henry. "And I can sense Scott isn't playing a trick."

"I am only trying to help," said Scott. "Diesel 10 is growing too insane. This game is only so he can rise to the top. He would turn on anyone, even Dart."

"You don't say," Splatter growled.

"So, does this mean you're gonna help us?" Dodge asked.

"Oh, heck no!" said Scott. "Just because evil isn't on my agenda anymore doesn't mean that I am going to be a hero. I want to go to a calmer crime life, if at all."

"So what's the game plan for you then?" Dodge asked.

"I will disappear completely," said Scott. "Since I have a hunch you will win this war eventually, in return for my act today, promise that you will not mention me to the law."

"Okay, but never return," growled Thomas. "You know what'll happen if you do."

"Absolutely," said Scott. "Good luck, heroes. I wish you all the best."

Then, Scott rode off into the night on his bike.

"We don't need him anyway," said James.

"We better get prepped for battle," said Oliver. "It's summer, a month will fly by faster than we know it."

"I'm going to bed guys," said Thomas. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, Thomas ran out of the lab and back to his room. Everyone else looked at each other with concern and doubt spread on their faces.

"Please tell me I am not alone when I say that something feels off, and not in the typical sense," said Henry.

"I got that feeling too," said Splatter. "When he first said 'Gordon and Edward', my stomach felt weird."

"They are either playing us for fools or there is something bigger going on, and this is merely a cover," said James.

"But what could it be?" Oliver asked. "If they truly are alive, we can only think about how hard this'll be."

"Let's sleep on it," said Dodge. "Tomorrow, we'll begin preparing for this battle. All of us. He can't split us up with a mere threat."

And with that, the team went their separate ways as they headed to their respective rooms.

* * *

And Oliver's statement came true. A month went by in the blink of an eye, but the six were ready. Thomas and James had armor now, and Thomas' resembled Captain America, but the white on the waist was now yellow, and a silver 1 was planted on his chest instead of a star to match his shield. Meanwhile, James had on a buffed up Hawkeye cosplay on. I'm serious. The dude even had red sunglasses to complete the look. Meanwhile, Henry had upgraded his helmet, and Oliver stayed the same. Splatter now wielded a pair of nunchucks, and Dodge wielded a mace.

Now, the six stood in front of the Steelworks, ready with a plan.

"Me, Oliver, and James will go through the front," said Thomas. "The rest of you, stay at the back. We'll surprise him, free my brothers, and finish him off."

"Right," they all said.

"Okay, let's move out," said Thomas.

Henry and Splodge made their way to the back, while James pulled an explosive arrow and launched it at the door. His shades let hims stare at the explosion directly and not have his eyes damaged. Then, they cautiously stepped into the Steelworks, where they immediately spotted Diesel 10 quite a few yards away.

"Hello, Thomas," said Diesel 10.

"I only brought Oliver and James," Thomas said. "Now, unhand my brothers."

"I can't do that, that isn't what the letter said," said Diesel 10. "I said I will reveal where they are if you can prove you are ready."

"I'll do anything," Thomas said.

"Well then," growled Diesel 10. "You can prove your strength to me..."

Suddenly, Fusion flew behind them from out of nowhere, and stacked a few large crates in front of the door.

"By defeating me yourself."

Thomas saw James and Oliver shutter at this, but Thomas dropped his shield in response.

"I'll do it," the hero said.

"Very well," said Diesel 10. "Now, let us not waste any time. Come at me, you incompetent scum."

Oh, Thomas knew that he was gonna enjoy this. As he fought Diesel 10 fist-against-claw, he realized that he was stronger than ever remembering to be. Maybe it was because of the adrenaline rushing through his blood to his fists in order to take out his adversary and save his brothers. The two stayed in a heated battle where neither were stronger for about three minutes before Thomas started to get the upper hand.

"I'm gonna destroy you!" Thomas yelled. But then, Diesel 10 kicked him backward and something wrapped around his neck, in an attempt to choke him.

"W-W-What?!" Thomas strained through a tightened neck. "Dart?!"

"After you're gone, the Awdrys will be a pest off of my back!" Dart yelled. Something didn't feel right, and it wasn't the arm wrapped around his own neck.

"Henry... NOW!"

With every last ounce of breath he had, he screamed those words. Then, an explosion scared Dart off of Thomas as Henry and Splodge burst through the door.

"Don't worry Thomas, we'll get you!" Splatter yelled.

"Hey, Diesel 10!" yelled Dodge. "You're gonna die, you son of a b-"

"ATTACK!" Diesel 10 yelled.

Then, it was an all out war. Thomas recovered his shield and took to challenging Diesel 10, while James took on Dart and Den. Oliver, obviously, took on Shaka Vinnie, as the two now had an extreme hatred for one another. Splodge and Henry, meanwhile, took turns taking on Bluestreak, Human Flare, Spamcan, and Bowler. For now, Henry was busy with Spamcan.

"This is for Bear!" Henry, who had gotten his helmet knocked off previously, screamed as he delivered a punch that flung Spamcan into a nearby crate.

But behind him, unbeknownst to him, Bowler was sneaking up with the butt of his gun pointed at Henry's head. However, as he gave it a solid whack to Henry's exposed head, he realized something...

All Henry did was budge. And then, the hero turned to face his adversary dead in the eye, and grab his throat.

"Ow," he growled, before flinging him where his brother already lay before putting his helmet back on. "That stung."

"Could use a hand here!" James yelled from across the Steelworks, and said hero was currently lying underneath Den, who was roaring at him.

"Oh, this'll be fun," growled Henry. He then ran at his fastest speed, and straight up jump-kicked Den into the wall, and Dart slouched down to the wall next to the mechanical beast's head.

"WE SURRENDER!" Diesel 10 yelled, extending his hand and Pinchy in the air.

"Now, HOW DO I FREE MY BROTHERS?!" Thomas screamed.

"Come back tomorrow, we will give them to you then!" Diesel 10 yelled. "Just leave! GO!"

The six heroes looked at one another, before turning to the blown up doorway and making their exit.

However, Diesel 10 subtly nodded to Dart, who nodded to Bluestreak after grabbing his gun with his not-asleep left hand. But, when Bluestreak ran to grab and tackle Henry... something wasn't right. Henry was holding onto his metal arm, which had a knife in it... and he was circling back around.

Instead of the intended " ** _BANG!_** " to echo throughout the warehouse, a loud, screeching " _ **SLICE!**_ " echoed... followed by Dart screaming in agony and clutching his wrist tightly and panting.

"MASTER!" Bluestreak yelled, before Henry kicked him off to the side. Dart's left hand still gripped the gun, but his wrist was in his right hand, and his left hand was on the floor...

Then, everyone came to the realization.

Henry had literally used Bluestreak as a giant knife to chop Dart's hand off.

"I want to give you something," Henry growled, kneeling in front of Dart.

"W-What?!" Dart screamed. "You c-cut off my h-hand!"

"I know," said Henry, removing his helmet. "I want to give you my helmet."

Then, to everyone's surprise, he placed the Panther helmet right in front of Dart.

"But why?" Dart seethed through gritted teeth.

"As a reminder to you of what took place tonight," Henry snarled. "But that isn't the only reason..."

There was a moment of silence before Henry's eyes stared dead directly at Dart's eyes as his words sent a chill down the villain's spine.

"I am coming back for it. And if you tamper with it, you will not live long enough to turn into something useful."

With that, Henry turned on his heel and made his way back to his friends as Bluestreak and Human Flare helped their master back up.

"Don't worry, master," said Bluestreak. "We will fix you up."

"Aww, that is nasty!" Human Flare exclaimed.

And tomorrow, Thomas swore on his life he would recover his brothers, one way or another.

Even if it would cost a life...

* * *

Dart looked at his new metal gauntlet placed on his left wrist. He was told that the wrist cover could also act as a weapon holder in place of the actual hand. He liked it, but his new vendetta against Henry had been sparked with an instant ignition of a flame. Suddenly, Diesel 10 wandered into his room.

"Diesel is on his way back from Sodor," said Diesel 10. "When he gets here, we will force Thomas to make a choice that he prayed to never make."

"We do have the trick ready, right?" Dart asked.

"Yes, yes we do," said Diesel 10.

"Will Timothy get in the way?" asked Dart.

"No, Diesel said the old bloke would be days behind," said Diesel 10. "So, about Henry..."

"Don't worry about that punk, I'll handle him," said Dart. "I will get rid of him..."

There was a minor pause...

But what Dart said next gave the fearsome Diesel 10 chills.

"The same exact way I got Gordon and Edward off my back."

* * *

 **TRUST ME! GORDON AND EDWARD ARE NOT DEAD!**

 **As a matter of fact... they are coming back for the end of Phase 2! Stay tuned everyone, you won't want to miss the next chapter! :D**


	30. Lost and Found: Part 2

**Guest 4: So true. Dart won't wanna mess with Henry now. :) I hope Scott holds up his end of the bargain!**

 **Guys, the end of Phase 2 is here. WE ARE TEN CHAPTERS AWAY FROM THE END OF THIS FANFICTION!**

 **Guys... I wouldn't be here today without you. Seriously. Thank every single one of you.**

 **As of today... this story has 11,500 page-views. The original has 12,000. It makes me feel emotional that you all love this story so much... thank you all sosososososososo much! Anyway, as I promised, here are a few details about Phase 3:**

 **\- Phase 3 will begin September 16th, but the next chapter will be posted on October 1st for this story's anniversary.  
\- The Steam Team will be a MAJOR focus of Phase 3, along with Lady, Thomas' roommates, and the rogues.  
\- There will be a three-chapter length final battle that is at least ten times bigger than the previous battle.  
**

 **And that's bout it for spoilers! Now, onward to the Phase 2 finale! Every moment in Phase 2 has led up to the final line of this chapter!**

 **Also, has anyone seen "Journey Beyond Sodor" yet? I actually quite liked it!**

* * *

Thomas looked at the clock in his bedroom. It was now 8:00 PM. He was getting ready to head off to the Steelworks to get Gordon and Edward back. He was going with his five comrades, but they planned to ambush Diesel 10 once he recovered his brothers. And finally, he would bring them home and they could actually focus on school and not fighting villains. While it sure as heck wouldn't be as thrilling, that was a given. He was pretty much set to give up his hero life and focus on more important things, like his education and degree. Plus, Lady... he hadn't seen her in a while. He needed to visit her once this was over.

But as he wandered into the lab, he was greeted with somber faces from Splodge, who seemed to be the only ones there at the moment.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked.

"You've got a visitor," said Splatter.

Dodge then turned to the door, nodded, and in rushed James, Oliver, Henry...

And Timothy.

"Timothy?" Thomas said in disbelief. "What happened?"

"Diesel kidnapped your mother," Timothy growled. "He said something about 'exchanges' and 'Steelworks'. I figured you might know how to get her back."

Thomas roared loudly as he banged his fists on the desk next to him, scaring Splodge half to death.

"He WHAT?!" Thomas screamed. "OF COURSE! Just as I was about to get my brothers back too..."

"Wait, what?" Timothy asked.

"We think Diesel 10 might have kidnapped Gordon and Edward," said James. "We were going to try to get them back tonight, but then... well, _this_ happened."

"Diesel 10? He's back?!" Timothy exclaimed.

"Yeah, we'll fill you in later," said Henry. "For now, we need to plan."

"Timothy, come with me," said Thomas. "I'll brief you on what's been going on."

Timothy then followed his great-grandson out of the room, but the discussion in the lab wasn't over just yet.

"Please tell me we aren't gonna have to do this again," said Dodge.

"Something doesn't feel right," said Oliver. "Again."

"We need more help," said James.

"I'll call Lady," said Henry. "We need all the inhuman help we can get."

"God knows what Diesel 10 could've done to them," said Splatter. "I hope they're okay."

Then, they all dispersed to do their own individual deeds.

This would be their most challenging feat yet.

* * *

Thomas, Timothy, Lady, James, Oliver, Henry, and Splodge stood outside the Steelworks. Whatever horrors awaited them inside, they were not prepared for. Thomas stated several times that he would walk in with only Lady and Timothy at first, but the ambush would result in, what Thomas hoped would be, their second final battle that year.

"Okay, are we all clear on the plan?" Thomas asked. Everyone nodded their head, and the five ambush heroes took their positions. However, Lady grabbed a hold of her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Please, be careful," Lady said. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Same can be said to you," said Thomas, before pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt," said Timothy, "but do you want to save your brothers or not?"

"Uhh... right," said Thomas, separating from his girlfriend, who gave him a reassuring smile. Then, the three entered.

Inside, Dart was standing on a platform with two levers, next to two lava vats with Den by his side. along with Bluestreak and Human Flare. Dart also had a metal hand on where Henry cut off his real one. Diesel 10 was standing in the very center of the Steelworks, while Diesel, Shaka Vinnie, Spamcan, and Bowler were off to the side.

"Gentlemen, the hero of Sodor! And his lady! And that old fool!" Diesel 10 said mockingly. "Dart, give em a hand!"

"I'll do that!" yelled Dart, before ripping off his metal hand and tossing it at Timothy's forehead, which it hit.

"OW!" Timothy yelled.

"Dart, you know what to do," said Diesel 10. "Hook up something else."

"Literally," added Dart. Suddenly, he pulled a metal hook out of the bag that strapped over his shoulder and placed it on his handle where his metal hand once resided.

"Now, what's underneath light one?" Diesel 10 asked. Dart pulled the lever to his right, and a light flipped on above the cage. Inside...

Was Thomas' mother.

"MOM!" Thomas screamed.

"RACHELLE!" Timothy screamed. "You BASTARDS!"

"SWEETIE!" Rachelle yelled to her son.

"And then, underneath light two?" Diesel 10 asked.

Dart then pulled the lever to his left with his steel hook, and the light flickered to life to reveal inside the cage...

Gordon and Edward.

"THOMAS!" the brothers screamed simultaneously.

"GORDON! EDWARD!" Thomas yelled, but Diesel 10 then spoke up.

"You can choose who you will save," said Diesel 10. "But... I don't plan on walking away with a clean claw. Someone will die."

Thomas looked back and forth between his captive family members, but when he looked at his brothers, something felt... off.

"You know as well as I, Thomas, that I am a man of my word," said Diesel 10. "Now, its up to you. Who can you bear to let go? The choice is yours."

"I... I..." Thomas dragged on, but he finally made his mind up. "I choose..."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"My mother."

Diesel 10's smirk, for whatever reason, turned into a low frown.

"Release her," Diesel 10 said, not turning to face Dart.

"Yes sir," said Dart, before nodding to Bluestreak, who then sped around and grabbed Rachelle out of the cage before setting her down in front of Thomas and speeding back to his brother.

"Mom," Thomas muttered, before wrapping her in his arms.

"Well, I guess all that work went to waste," Diesel 10 muttered. Dart then secured his hook around the lever, and Thomas' mom buried her face into her son's shoulder as Timothy looked away in despair. Lady tried to grab them with her telekinesis, but for whatever reason, her powers didn't work.

Gordon and Edward then slowly faded into the lava... they were dead.

"How does it feel?" Diesel snarled, stepping next to his father. "To have searched for 45 days, and we give you a chance to save them, but you save someone who you knew was in danger mere hours ago? You're pathetic, Thomas. _Pathetic_."

"They aren't dead," Thomas sneered. Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow at the teen's comment.

"W-What?" Rachelle asked through teary eyes.

"That was a trick, a hologram," Thomas growled, stepping forward. "You thought I would fall for your schemes? Give me a break. I'm not that oblivious. Did you think I wouldn't notice my girlfriend's magic not working? Please. You think I wouldn't notice how they didn't save themselves? Try me. You all are cowards, not challenging me to an out-of-nowhere fight for their freedom. You all make me want to puke. Now, how do I get my brothers back?"

"Unmask Bluestreak and Human Flare," Diesel 10 growled. "They will tell you how immediately after you do so."

"I'm up for it," said Thomas. "AMBUSH TEAM, NOW!"

Then, the other five heroes burst through the doors, and stood behind their four present allies.

"So," began Splatter, "ready to fight, Diesel 10? You are just a little sh-"

"ATTACK!" Diesel 10 yelled.

Then...you can guess what what happened. It was an all out war in the Steelworks. Bluestreak and Human Flare circled around and around the building in order to keep Thomas, or anyone for that matter, from ripping off their masks (in Human Flare's case, fire). Splodge took on Spamcan and Bowler, Lady took Diesel, Oliver took Shaka Vinnie, James took Philip, Henry took Dart and Den, Thomas took Diesel 10, and Timothy raced behind a crate with Rachelle.

"Hey Dart!" Henry yelled. "Mind if I take another hand?!"

"Yes!" Dart screamed. "But you can take my hook to your throat!"

Dart's hook didn't even get a chance to get remotely close to Henry's throat, as the hero grabbed the curved section of it and used it to toss him to the ground. But there were other matters going on, and Thomas realized this when he ducked behind the crate where Timothy was hiding with Rachelle.

"What are we gonna do kid?" Timothy asked. Thomas rubbed his forehead, trying to think of an idea... Then it hit him.

"Timothy, can your chain extract fire?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, but once it's charged, it stops extracting," Timothy said. "It would shut Human Flare down for five minutes, at most."

"Can you use Dart's hand to grab Bluestreak's mask off of his face?" Thomas asked.

"I can try," Timothy said. "You'll need to grab it for me, and then distract them."

"I'll do it," Thomas said. He then charged to grab the hand, and after retrieving it, he tossed it to Timothy before getting the inhuman brother's attention.

"HEY HUMAN FLARE!" Thomas yelled, and Human Flare turned to face him. "YOU SMELL LIKE DIRTY COAL!"

"What did you just say?!" Human Flare yelled. However, as he charged towards Thomas, Timothy's fire chain wrapped around him and began to drain his power.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Human Flare yelled, clenching his face in pain. Once the fire was gone from his hands and face, he fell flat on the ground while lying on his stomach.

"BROTHER!" Bluestreak yelled. However, running at normal speed wasn't a wise decision on his part, as Timothy used the hand to smack the mask clean off of the inhuman's face, which caused him to fall flat next to his brother.

"You've done it! Bravo!" Diesel 10 exclaimed. "Dart?"

"Yes sir," said Dart. "Bluestreak, Human Flare. Get up, and stare him directly in the eye. Show him the way back to his brothers."

"But, master-" the two winced, before Dart interrupted.

"DO IT!" Dart yelled.

"Y-yes master," the two muttered weakly. Then, they got up and stared Thomas dead in the eye.

Gasps rang throughout the Steelworks as they gazed on the once masked faces of the inhuman brothers.

Every hero felt a shock go through their body.

But Thomas...

He dropped his shield in shock.

This couldn't be real.

This had to be a dream... A nightmare.

There was no way...

The words he said next...

He had prayed to never use them the way he was going to have to.

"Gordon? Edward?"

 _ **End of Phase 2**_

* * *

 **... I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING ON SUCH A CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Remember! September 16th, I will return! And I'll bring Phase 3 along with me! See you guys soon! :D**


	31. Lost and Found: Part 3

**Guest 4: Dart is gonna get pummeled a lot for this Phase... This chapter is only the tip of that iceberg. :)**

 **boss train: Awesome!**

 **Guest: Glad you enjoyed the movie, and that chapter! :)**

 ***enters with a wagon full of Phase 3 chapters* Hey guys! September has arrived, and so has Phase 3! Woohoo!**

 **Yes, I'm starting this phase early! However, it will probably be a little while before the next chapter, maybe about a week and a half. C** **hapters will more than likely take about five more days than average to make, they will be longer, better, and more action packed. Trust me, this phase is INSANE!**

 **Well, without further ado, lets pick up where we left off last time!**

 **Also... I'm thinking about doing one more fanfiction in this saga. I've conjured up a plot line too... But I'll only do it if y'all want it... :)**

* * *

"Gordon? Edward?"

Thomas couldn't believe it. His brothers... they weren't missing. They were evil. They had served Dart, no questions asked, and had nearly killed him and his friends. They were able to merge into an unstoppable behemoth and nearly destroy Sodor without breaking a single sweat. And, apparently, Edward was inhuman. While he was curious as to why Edward never said anything, it was the least of his worries at the moment. James, Henry, Oliver, Rachelle, Timothy, and Splodge were all too scared to say anything.

"YOU FIGURED IT OUT! FINALLY!" Dart screamed, and he would've mock applauded had he not chucked his hand at Timothy's forehead. "BRAVO! GOOD SHOW!"

"W-w-what did you do to them?!" Thomas yelled.

"Nothing!" Dart said. "They've turned on you! Big whoop! It makes our fight fairer!"

"They HATE you!" Timothy barked. "I saw it on the Atlantic! They hurt you more than everyone else, including Flynn and Harold, whom we killed, put together!"

"Then why did they almost kill you lot?!" Dart spat back. "They almost attacked your granddaughter Timothy! If that doesn't indicate 'traitor', I don't know what will!"

"Hey, do we get a say in this?" Edward asked. "I feel awkward... and tired."

"When's lunch?" Gordon asked.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Diesel 10 yelled. "Just KILL THEM ALREADY!"

"Hang on," said Human Flare, scratching the back of his head. "I-I got something back there-"

His sentence was cut short, and put to a pause that would last for an eternity as he dropped to the floor once again, and something fell next to him.

A microchip.

The same one from the battle on the Atlantic.

The same one that turned Thomas evil.

"BROTHER!" Gordon yelled, dropping to Edward's level.

"Ugh... my head," Edward moaned. "Wait... Gordon? What are you wearing? What am I wearing? Where the heck are we? Why is Henry in that ridiculous outfit? Why are Splodge next to Lady? James, where did you get those shades from? Timothy? Mom?! DIESEL 10?! A-a-and why does Dart have a hook for a hand?! Is that Philip? What is Vinnie wearing?!"

"Shoot," Dart seethed. "He's getting his memory back."

"Then make Gordon attack him," Diesel 10 said. "Get them to really duke it out. I want to see how this ends. I haven't seen a brother vs. brother battle before."

"Okay," Dart said. "Bluestreak, attack Human Flare."

"B-b-but-"

"DO IT!"

"Y-yes master," Gordon said wearily. He then rose his fists, and began walking towards Edward.

"Hey, bro! Snap out of it man! What are you doing?!" Edward asked.

Gordon's response was a cry of battle. Edward's fire powers activated instantly, but only his hands had a fire dance going on on them. The pain in Edward's eyes was clear, as the only time they had fought was when they were training. Henry now suspected that the supposed "match help" was really a cover for Edward's fire power training. Thomas, Timothy, and Rachelle were in just as much pain as Edward was, and their faces were signs of despair.

"STOP THIS DUDE!" Edward yelled.

"You shouldn't have turned on me brother!" Gordon yelled.

Edward was still in disbelief, but he managed to give a solid kick to Gordon's stomach and send him flying back into a crate, but even though it could've broken the speedster's spine, Gordon wasn't done yet.

"BLUESTREAK, TAKE THIS!" Dart yelled, chucking something towards the inhuman.

A large silver blade buried the tip of itself in the concrete, the handle ready to be picked up by a person. Gordon grabbed the handle, but shot a questioning look at Dart.

"Use it on everyone your brother is in front of," Dart snarled. "Especially Henry and Splodge."

Dart then used his hook in a "slice their throats" motion. Gordon seemingly got the message, as he yanked the blade out of the floor and grasped the handle like his life depended on it.

Thomas couldn't believe that he, his mom, his great-grandfather, his fire-powered brother, and his friends were all about to die at the hands of his speed-powered brother.

But, as Gordon started walking towards them, Edward did something that he didn't know he had in him. He shot out his hands of fire to the side, then brought them back together. A loud clap echoed throughout the warehouse, and he was shot back through the door along with all of his allies. As expected, a fire started.

"DON'T COME BACK!" Diesel 10 shouted from inside the warehouse.

Edward's hands turned back to normal, and he clutched his head in pain. Only a mere two seconds passed before his mother hugged him tightly.

"MY BABY!" Rachelle screamed, hugging her eldest son tightly and crying into his shoulder. Edward felt like crying as well, but it was mostly because of his fight with Gordon.

"Ah ah, ow," he groaned. Rachelle immediately took a step back, and Edward rubbed his left temple in a futile attempt to stop the pain.

"Bro, what the heck happened back there?!" Thomas asked.

"Dude, I've got a body splitting headache," he growled. Not angrily, just in pain. "But gosh, it is good to see you again. I'm slowly getting my memory back, sorry for all that crap I gave you."

"It's okay," said Thomas. "Really. It is. Now, lets go home."

* * *

The gang pulled into the parking lot of the school, Timothy and Thomas exiting from the front and making a b-line for the back doors. Rachelle and Lady were helped down by the guys, Splodge did some sick flips, and Edward was supported by James and Henry on his way out. Oliver just stepped out.

As soon as they entered the med-bay, they spotted Emily and Caitlin waiting in the corner. Caitlin shot forward at Edward, and nearly tackled him had it not have been for James and Henry's strength holding him up until he could balance himself.

"EDDIE!" she screamed, bursting into tears, almost identical to what Rachelle did. "YOU'RE OKAY!"

"H-hey Strawberry," Edward muttered. "Glad to see you again."

Thomas was temporarily distracted by the happy couple's reunion before his eyes averted to Emily, who was looking down at her boots and looked to be sniffling. He made his way over to his future sister-in-law, and put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"I-is he-"

"He's Bluestreak, but against his will," Thomas said. "It's the same situation as me on the Atlantic. But we will get him back. I promise."

Emily only nodded, and Thomas went back to his brother.

"So," began Edward. "What are the chances that you're inhuman?"

"I doubt I am," said Thomas, chuckling. "Okay, get on the bed, we need to get you fixed up."

Edward nodded, and after running his hand through his blonde hair, he sat on the bed and removed his shirt, revealing several bruises, cuts, sprains, and scars. Everyone in the room gasped, but he told them to remain calm. He then removed his fire core, which he claimed kept his powers stable.

"Okay," said Caitlin, "I'm going to-"

Her sentence was cut short by Edward's chest turning a vibrant shade of orange, and his face turning the same shade.

"Get behind something," he growled. "And... whatever you do... do NOT look at me... Splodge..."

"Hey!" said Dodge, before Splatter yanked him behind the cabinet.

Edward then let out a loud, painful roar as orange lit up the whole room. Fire lit up Edward's body like a flare as his roars echoed down the halls, and he was in a world of nothing but pain.

But as the fire stopped, as the pain stopped... he saw something.

In his eyes, he was able to see another person's point-of-view. But this person... he was moving way too fast on his feet to be a normal human.

And he felt the evil was no longer there.

It was Gordon.

Edward shot up, grabbed his shirt, and after putting it on, he slipped on the fire core and plugged it into his chest.

"Where are you going?" Caitlin asked.

"I can find Gordon, and bring him home," said Edward. "Get everybody on the roof. I'll return up there, Gordon will be there too."

With that, Edward shot off like a rocket into the night, his body illuminating the black sky.

* * *

It didn't take him long to figure out where Gordon was. He could immediately recognize the woods he was in, as he remembered taking several walks there.

And his brother's arm stood out like a sore thumb. The metal gleam was powerful in the night.

Gordon was leaning against a tree, his head in his real hand. Edward had regained quite a few of his memories, and he knew that the metal wasn't hiding anything underneath it, minus a bunch of wiring and a few screws and bolts. Gordon's left arm was now that hunk of metal.

"Gordon?" Edward asked.

"D-DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Gordon yelled.

"Brother, listen to me," Edward said.

"I'm a monster," Gordon growled. "I don't belong in this world. You'd be better off without me."

"If you're a monster, then I am no better than you," said Edward. "Our elements are our only separation. We're both inhuman. And if you'll isolate yourself, I will too."

"But brother-" Gordon began, but he was cut off.

"But if I'm going home, you're coming with me," said Edward. "And if you come home, you're staying home. Our mom, our brother, your girlfriend, your friends will be waiting... Are you in or out?"

Gordon finally turned to face Edward, bright blue eyes meeting pasture green eyes.

"I'll come home."

Edward's smile could've put him on a serial killer watch list, it was so big. He ran to his brother, and the two hugged each other to the point of needing to separate to catch their breath.

"Let's go home, brother," said Gordon, flashing a smile for the first time in a long time.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," agreed Edward.

Then, the two used their Fusion tactic to stay together in the skies, and get a bit of extra speed on Edward's part.

But as they arrived at the school, they saw a horrifying sight.

Dart was scaling the building, only using his hand and hook to climb up. Dart turned to face the two, and smiled wickedly as he moved up the final ladder and onto the top of the roof.

"DART!" Thomas screamed.

"I came to finish the job," Dart growled, showing off his hook. "And seeing that Gordon and Edward aren't here... Even though fun isn't always on my agenda, it does indeed put a smile on my face how they just left you here, defenseless."

"SHOVE THAT HOOK DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

A voice echoed that everyone, minus Timothy and Rachelle, recognized.

Fusion flew up behind Dart, and Gordon and Edward split off into their separate form as they stared Dart dead on in the eye.

"Gordon! Edward!" Dart exclaimed, gesturing towards the brothers with his hand. "So glad you could join us on this wonderful night!"

"SHUT UP!" Gordon yelled. "You're gonna regret ever being born when we're done with you!"

"Oh, is that so?" Dart sneered. "Why don't you give me an example?"

Edward was officially done with all of Dart's bull. He charged at him, his hands burning bright with fire. And in a fit of rage, he grabbed the right side of Dart's face.

With his hand still burning.

Dart screamed in agony, pain, and misery. Edward then let his face go, and was satisfied with what he had done.

The entire right side of Dart's face had been burned and turned red, and veins were now visible. His eye had been blinded, all color washed from it like it was foggy glass.

"So... that's what I get," Dart muttered, smirking for some reason. "I get half of my face burned off just for running my mouth."

"Just imagine what we can do to you, since you threatened our home," Gordon growled.

And that set Dart off. He screamed louder than when his face was being burned, and launched himself angrily at his hated enemies. The brothers quickly took action against him, however, and evaded the swings of his hook cleverly. But there was one part in the fight that Dart let his mouth run. Again.

"Y'know," Dart began, grasping his hook around Gordon's metal arm, "you should really be a searcher for cybernetics one day. It could really improve your arm."

"Oh yeah?" Gordon sneered. "I don't think you have a say, even though I'll keep that thought in mind."

"You're too good Gordon, and it's coming back to haunt you," Dart said.

"Example?" Gordon asked. "Cause I think the 'backbend' tactic is pretty cool."

Then, Gordon threw his weight backwards, just in time for Edward to fly right over Gordon and give Dart a good punch that sent him flying backwards. He only held on to the roof by his hook dragging through the concrete.

"This ends NOW!" Gordon and Edward shouted simultaneously.

Dart stood for the final time as Gordon and Edward ran at a same pace, equal anger in their eyes as their fists raised in the air. Then, they both punched Dart in the face, and sent him over the edge of the building. Metal banged again and again, until a loud "THUD!" came from the concrete.

"He's dead," Edward sighed. "There is no way anyone could survive that drop."

"Finally," Gordon muttered, turning to face his family and friends. He couldn't believe he almost gave up his whole family and all of his friends for a life in isolation.

But he was ready to start anew. To re-try a normal life. Even as an inhuman. Edward was already walking toward his family, and Gordon was about to do the same.

But then...

Thomas screamed.

A shadow-y figure jumped up from the rooftop, and only two things about him were visible.

He had a silver dart in his right hand.

And his left hand...

Was a hook.

Gordon couldn't even react to what had just happened.

He felt something enter his back as his breath hitched in his throat.

And now, the entire gang was able to see what had happened.

Dart, who hadn't fallen, was standing behind Gordon. And the silver dart he was carrying... The point of it had been shoved into Gordon's back.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR CUTTING OFF MY HAND AND BURNING MY FACE!" Dart screamed.

Everyone was sent back in shock. They couldn't believe it.

Dart had killed Gordon right in front of their faces.

"And, if I recall, you said something along these lines," Dart said, turning to make his exit. "THIS IS THE DAY THAT EVIL HAS WON!"

Then, he used his hook to grasp onto the railing that he used to get up, and he made his exit. Edward would have gone after him, but he knew keeping his brother alive was more important than revenge. He dropped down to his brother's body, where it looked like he was struggling to hold on to the bare chance he had of survival.

"GORDON! GORDON! STAY WITH ME DUDE!" he screamed.

"E-E-Eddie..."

Then, his metal arm dropped to the ground.

* * *

The room felt cold, it felt like nothing he'd ever been through. Voices could barely be heard.

"Hey, is he okay?"

"I hope so."

"C'mon man, wake up dude."

"When's lunch?"

"DODGE!"

"In a few min... hey, hey he's waking up!"

He opened his eyes, slowly but surely, and was greeted with a bright light. Not only that, but everyone who was on the roof was next to him.

"GORDON!" Edward screamed, hugging him.

"O-ow Eddie," Gordon muttered.

"Oh, sorry," said Edward.

"Baby, you're okay!" Rachelle said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, yeah," he said. Suddenly, his smile turned to a frown.

"What's up dude?" Thomas asked.

"Edward, you've got a bruise on your face," said Gordon, sounding scared. Edward nearly started cackling.

"So, let me get this straight," said Edward, "you almost died, and all you're concerned about is a bruise on my face?"

"Duh," replied Gordon.

Everyone else then began briefing Gordon on what had happened while he was out. It had been about five days since Dart shoved the dart into his back, but they were able to get the poison out. Unfortunately, after a futile attempt, Dart wasn't able to be found.

"Hey, don't worry," said Henry. "We'll get him."

"And we'll kill him when we find him," said James.

"We'll snap his neck!" Splatter said.

"And then we'll rip his spine out through his mouth and use it as a jump rope!" Dodge said.

"Dude, that's a bit too far," said Emily, nearly gagging. "Even for me."

"But whatever's in front of us, we'll conquer it together," said Oliver.

"Promise?" Gordon asked.

"Promise," they all said.

* * *

Dart angrily paced back and forth. Nothing was going to repair his flesh, eye, and hand. Nothing. He could only hope he could get back at Gordon and Edward soon.

"Pacing doesn't cure your scars," Diesel 10 said.

"I know, but I still want revenge," Dart hissed. "I need it..."

"Then what say we get it?" Diesel 10 asked.

"And how do you suggest that?" Dart replied.

"Get Philip to deliver the letter, and have him do it by 5:00 AM tomorrow," said Diesel 10. "It's time to begin 'Operation: JBS'."

"Yes sir," Dart said. He then turned and made his way out of the room, while Diesel 10 sat back down in his chair.

"You had better follow these instructions Thomas," he muttered to himself. "Your life, and nineteen others will rest on it."

* * *

 **I do wonder... What, and who could Diesel 10 be talking about? Well, we shall find out in the next chapter! See you guys soon! :)**


	32. Journey Back To Sodor

**boss train: It wasn't the best movie ever, but I liked it more than I thought I would! Merlin and Hurricane were my favorite characters.**

 **Guest 4: And Dart's scars will only get bigger as the story progresses, and when the sequel arrives. :) Glad you enjoyed the family bit!**

 **HOLY CRAP ON A CRACKER, WE HAVE OVER 60 REVIEWS! THANK EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! :D**

 **Wow... I can't believe that we're only eight chapters away from this fanfic's end. It seems like only yesterday I got my first review on this story... And now it's become the biggest story probably will ever write. I don't think the sequel to this can top that word count...**

 **Oh, and speaking of the sequel to this story... I think I'll do it. (Hence the Book 1/3 and Book 2/3 on the school fanfiction titles now)**

 **I can only say this, however: Everything that has occurred thus far is building ground for the final fanfiction of this saga. (Even though it's coming mid-2018)**

 **Ah, two more things: HAVE Y'ALL SEEN TERENCE IS COMING BACK?! HE'S COMIN BACK! (But he doesn't have the unibrow... eh, it's still Terence. :D )**

 **Also, its time for a plot twist! YAAAAAY! :D Now, let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

Thomas felt good the next morning as he crawled out of bed at a slightly early time, 5:00 AM. Seeing Gordon wake up and be so happy to be home yesterday (and worried about a small bruise on Edward's neck), as well as seeing his brothers home in the first place was enough to make him leap for joy! He woke up, but for some reason, missing home. It was probably just because of his mom and Timothy staying for those five days.

So, as per usual, he went down to the lobby to get check for some mail to save Percy some trouble. He really didn't expect anything that Saturday morning.

But by golly, was he in for a treat.

A sour one, at that.

As he stepped out of the elevator, he was still a bit droopy eyed, so he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not.

There, right in the frikin middle of the lobby...

Was Philip.

"Philip?!" Thomas asked, in disbelief that an enemy would just turn up. However, Philip pulled out a note from behind his back and let it flutter to the ground.

"Read it, and follow it's instructions to the period," Philip said. "You and all of these students will die if you don't."

Then, before Thomas could tackle him, question him, strangle the little brat, he made his exit. Thomas picked up the note, and read it aloud. Here is what it said:

 _Not-so-dear Thomas, by the 92.3% chance you receive this letter at 5:00 AM, you have two hours to call up the Steam Team, Lady, your roommates, and the ones who betrayed me, and go back to Sodor. House yourselves within a five mile radius of the Great Waterton Airport. After you receive this note, assuming you chose to follow the instructions, you will have fifteen days to prepare yourselves. After the days are up, head to the center of the airport at 5:00 PM, and choose seven of your allies to follow you in battle. There, we will see who the superior one is. Last man standing takes all. Oh, and if you are found at the school, we will kill you and everyone else. Not-so-sincerely, Diesel 10._

Thomas felt as if everyone he loved had just been slaughtered before his eyes. The next college semester was about three weeks away from starting, but it looked like that might need to be put on hold. Where would they go? Who would he take into battle?

"Yo, Thomas! What's up?"

A voice took him out of his thoughts. He whipped his head around, and he saw his best friend, Percy, with a mail bag over his shoulder.

"Uh... Hey Percy," said Thomas, trying to maintain a face that didn't show pure fear.

"Something wrong?" Percy asked, noticing Thomas was hiding something behind his back.

"N-No! No, of course not!" Thomas exclaimed, only raising his left hand.

Percy shot him a look, one of his eyebrows raised. Thomas finally sighed, and handed over the piece of paper to Percy.

"Read it," Thomas said, sighing. Percy wondered what his best friend had behind his back, and considered anything but what was inside.

"H-Holy crap on a sandwich," he said, covering his mouth with his hand once he read it. "Do you think he's being real?"

"I'm not willing to chance all of these students lives," said Thomas. "Call up the rogues, the Scots, the Greatwests, Toby, and Henry. I'll call everyone else."

After about fifteen minutes of making up excuses and trying to get everyone out of bed at this hour, all eighteen of their friends came down to the lobby in their pajamas.

"Thomas, it is 5:20," Arry said, wiping his eyes.

"What was so important that you had to wake us up at this hour?" Duck asked, folding his arms.

Thomas sighed, and pulled up the letter. He then read it aloud to his comrades, and while most of them were shocked, a few weren't as convinced as Percy, per say.

"Uhh... You do realize this is probably a ploy to get us away from the school, right?" Toby said.

"Yeah, the jerk has a bigger mouth than fist, literally," said Bert.

"Well you haven't seen what we have," said Splatter.

"And think about it, do you want to risk almost a hundred lives just to stay here?" Dodge put in.

"It's too big a chance," said Henry. "I'm all for taking risks, but not this one."

"Plus, when we get to Sodor, we can get into the security grid to look through the cams," said James.

"Okay, that's just invading personal space," said Edward.

"We'll figure out something though," said Gordon. "For now, everyone pack any necessary belongings. Clothing, snacks, water, anything you need."

A few opened their mouths to try and protest, but by the time they could've said anything, everyone else was making their way back to their rooms to pack. They chose to go along with it after minor consultation. Thomas seemed to be pretty stressed out, as his roommates told him.

"Dude, we'll be gone for, like, three weeks tops," said Paxton.

"But what if Toby was right?" Thomas asked, moving his suitcase to the fridge to grab some water. "What if he-"

"Stop asking what if," said Axel, zipping up his suitcase in the living room. "They will be fine. He said nothing about hurting them if we did what he said."

Thomas opened his mouth to protest, but Skiff jumped in.

"And Gordon could speed over and stop them, should they try anything," said Skiff.

Thomas just nodded. And although he wasn't fully reassured, Skiff's words lifted his spirits a bit. As he finished packing, his roommates headed down with him to the lobby. They weren't prepared for this. They never were.

But, then again, when have they ever been prepared for anything?

So, the four arrived in the lobby, only to see the Scottish twins, Iron twins, and Duck prepared so far.

"Thomas, you sure about this?" Donald asked, his Scottish accent thicker than normal. This was normal for when he was upset.

"Aye, mate," said Douglas, his accent as thick as his twin's. "We could help you fend them off! There's twenty of us, and eight of them!"

"You don't know what they're capable of," Gordon said, followed by Edward, Henry, and James.

"Dart has a metal dragon, and Vinnie was resurrected and brought back Shaka Zulu's soul in his body," Edward put in.

Everyone went silent, and no one said another word until the others finally arrived.

"So, we all ready?" Emily asked quietly.

"How are we even gonna get there?" asked James.

"Simple," said Henry. "We'll take one of the buses."

"Aren't those things locked?" Oliver asked.

"We'll get in," said Lady. "Somehow."

Then, the twenty walked outside, and began to look for big buses that could house them all. Since Diesel 10 and Dart were probably expecting them to use Gordon, or take a train, maybe even a plane, they figured a bus would be their best bet. It wasn't going to be as fast or as comfortable as any other methods, but most of them chose to be uncomfortable rather than to get their necks snapped.

So, eventually, after finding out all of the bus doors were locked, Lady chose to tear off the lock to the biggest bus on the campus ground, and while everyone got in and sat down, Gordon ran and unlocked the gates, before standing in front of everyone.

"We will be making few rest stops," he firmly stated. "Eat only if you really need too. I'm assuming you all packed appropriate supplies, and used the bathroom. If anyone needs to go, say it now. Our first rest stop will be when we run out of gas, which'll be in at least six hours."

No one raised their hand.

"Good. Now, lets get moving," he said. "Fire it up Henry."

"Roger that," said Henry.

And then, the engine roared to life. Thankfully, it was quite far away from the dorms, as to not wake any of the students. Then, they exited the gates, and began their voyage down the highway.

They all got a final glimpse at the building as they moved forward, and silently prayed that everyone would be okay.

* * *

Diesel 10 was a man of obscurity. He liked to attack when he wasn't being seen. And boy, he wasn't going to be seen today. The dark skies of the night were just now turning a deep shade of orange, and that was a sign to all that the sun was coming up fast. Dart was riding on Den's back, cleverly camouflaged by the clouds. No matter how weird and unrealistic Sodor could be, a dragon carrying a serial killer on it's back would call for immediate military action.

But, that's besides the point. The three villains landed in the school parking lot, and Dart got off and pulled out a container.

"It's a freezer," Dart said. "We'll blast this over the windows to ensure that none of the students can get out."

"And my scanners show no signs of the twenty we sent off," Diesel 10 smirked. "They don't know what chain reaction they just set off."

The two smiled wickedly, and mere moments later, Spamcan and Bowler arrived in their van with Shaka Vinnie, and Diesel rolled up on his bike with Philip.

"Dart, begin the freezing process," said Diesel 10. "Everyone else, follow me."

Dart loaded the freezer into Den's blaster, and took to the skies to begin his work. Meanwhile, the other six made their way to the front doors, which Shaka Vinnie immediately broke with his sledgehammer. The receptionist had been in the bathroom, but when she came back, she screamed in terror.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled, before charging to her desk. However, Shaka Vinnie screamed himself, but he tossed a bola at her waist, and this caused her to trip and fall.

"All students, this is Mr. C," Diesel 10 lied, to signal a false alarm. "We're going into lockdown. Please lock all of your doors until further notice. This is merely a drill."

He had enhanced hearing, thanks to all of the machinery, and heard locks clicking on all of the doors and windows above him.

"Dart," he said into his earpiece, "begin the freezing process."

"Yes sir," Dart said. "Den, FREEZE EM!"

Those were Dart's last words before the villains began to feel a few chills run up their spine, both because of the cold and because they were victorious. "Operation: Journey Back to Sodor" was complete.

Well, not yet.

They might have frozen the school in place, but...

They still had to get the Steam Team.

* * *

Speaking of the Steam Team, they had managed to go for about 400 miles in a day without a rest. Most of them were asleep in the back, as the darkness fell across the land. And since the midnight hour was close at hand, Gordon and Edward, the only two who were awake, were chatting. Gordon was driving the bus, and Edward had woken up an hour ago to prepare to takeover driving.

"Dude, I'd say we need to prepare," said Gordon.

"For what?" Edward asked, looking at his brother.

"For battle," said Gordon. "And the chance that me and you... Might have to, you know..."

"It won't happen," said Edward. "It won't."

"Dear gracious, I hope that we don't," said Gordon. "Still, I suggest we prepare for that. You never know."

"Yeah," said Edward. "Hey, wanna switch out?"

"No, I'm good," said Gordon.

"Hey, where are we gonna go anyway?" Edward asked.

"We'll be staying at mom's for a little, and then we can get an old warehouse as soon as possible," said Gordon.

"Sounds good," Edward said, nodding to his brother. Gordon nodded back, and the bus continued it's journey back to Sodor.

What was waiting for them on Sodor would begin their most dangerous adventure yet.

* * *

 **WHO'S HYPED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?! IT'S COMING IN ABOUT EIGHT TO TEN DAYS!**

 **And after that... This story's anniversary will be upon us.**

 **You know what else will be upon us then?**

...

 **THE FINAL BATTLE!** **SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER! :D**


	33. Take Me To The Store

**Guest 4: Couldn't have said it better, my friend. We'll see who prevails soon... :)**

 **Well guys, we're officially gonna be back on Sodor. Hope you all are as excited as I am! :D**

 **Also, I have made up my mind: I'll be releasing two bonus prologues of the original Steam Team in middle school, and then the final chapter will be ground building information and a few sequel details will be revealed.**

 **(NOTE: I put a bit and humor in this and the next chapter, because after that, we'll need tissues...)**

* * *

Gordon sighed as dawn began to rise, his brother sound asleep in the back somewhere. Percy now residing where Edward was once seated. The two had made small talk on occasion, as he was semi-responsible for Thomas even meeting Percy. When he was in a bad mood one day, he refused to go outside, so it had just been Thomas and Edward in their backyard. Percy was a new kid on the block, and Thomas was immediately drawn to having him as a friend.

Well, little did anyone but those four know, that heroes of Sodor had been meeting since they were kids. Well, Arry had been bullying them. But the Iron brothers had turned good, so it was all okay.

"Hey man, you okay?" asked Percy, snapping Gordon's eyes onto the road and out of his thoughts. It had been the kid's thing since eighth grade.

"In all honesty, not really," said Gordon. "Just concerned about the final battle, that's all."

"Yeah, me too," sighed Percy. "I'm presuming you are already heading into battle with Thomas no matter what, right? Cause you know I am."

"Exactly," said Gordon. "But... could we talk about something else for now? We've got only a hundred miles left, I'd like to make 'em positive."

"Remember when the original Steam Team went and played laser tag?" Percy asked, smiling.

Gordon let out a small chuckle. "How about that talent show in seventh grade where we all went crazy and nearly broke our necks from doing 'What is Love'?"

Percy covered his mouth to let his laughs out, as to not wake the others. He turned to Gordon and smiled wholeheartedly.

"I hope we can have talent shows at college, we can do that again," said Percy.

"Maybe, once in a blue moon," Gordon smiled. Suddenly, a yawn was heard from a farther seat back from the driver's area. Gordon looked back quickly, and realized it was Emily.

"Hey, can we switch?" Gordon asked.

"Thought you'd never say that," Percy smiled, taking hold of the wheel and moving to the driver seat. Gordon, meanwhile, walked to where Emily was lying and kissed her forehead.

"Morning, Emerald," Gordon said, smiling. Emily yawned in response.

"W-What time is it?" she stuttered, only opening her eyes slightly.

"Only about 7:00 Em, go back to sleep," said Gordon, sitting next to her. She grabbed a hold of both his metal and flesh hand, and he smiled as he fell asleep within the minute.

Percy, however, was looking back in the mirror, and was smiling widely.

"Cute bastards," he laughed to himself.

* * *

The entirety of the bus had woken up within the hour, except for Gordon, whom no one bothered to after Percy explained how the dude drove all night. Thomas had sent his mother a quick text to let her know of his soon-to-be arrival, and that he was bringing a small bit of company. Well, small was a tad bit of an exaggeration.

After all, she would be housing twenty heroes. If only for a day, it was still a lot to take in.

So, they were only five miles out now. Thomas' house was out in the countryside, which rarely got any visitors. Until the summer before they headed off for college, that is. Every news reporter on Sodor was scrambling to get at least a few questions out of the brothers. It had gotten so bad to the point where the cops had shown up and had to use tear gas and pepper spray to stop the madness. After that, it was mostly Skype calls and and occasionally a face-to-face from then on out.

So, therefore, a bus pulling up to the hill's driveway might be a bit conspicuous. He found this out when Timothy and Rachelle came running out.

"Hey mom!" Thomas said, extending his arms.

"Oh sweetie!" Rachelle exclaimed, wrapping her son in her arms. Suddenly, Gordon and Edward exited the bus and stepped forward to see their mother.

"Oh, don't think I forgot you two," Rachelle scoffed as she hugged her eldest sons tightly. However, as they separated, Rachelle took a hold of Gordon's metal hand and bit her lip.

"B-baby, i thought it was j-just a cover," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, I wish it was," said Gordon. "But, gotta make do with what you're given."

Rachelle couldn't help but smile at Gordon. While everyone else was devastated, Gordon was only adapting to his new arm.

Suddenly, the other 17 heroes stepped out of the school bus, which not one adult had found weird up until that moment.

"Uhh... I'm gonna trust you kids on this," said Timothy. "Cause personally... I have no idea what the heck is going on."

* * *

So, the twenty had piled into the house... somehow. Axel, Skiff, and Paxton had ventured up to the attic, the Iron brothers and Splodge were in the basement, and Emily, Toby, Duck, Donald, and Douglas were out in the backyard. The rest of the teens were in the living room, discussing battle strategies (which took a lot of explaining from them to Rachelle). Speaking of Rachelle, she had left a while ago for groceries. But Thomas couldn't help but notice something different about his great grandfather.

"Hey, Timothy, something feels... different about you," Thomas pointed out, looking up from the plans.

"Oh, you noticed too?" Timothy asked. "Yeah, I gave up my powers. I put them into four artificial gems, and scattered them across Sodor. Coincidentally, I can't even remember where I put them."

"Well, at least that problem won't arise in the future," said Henry.

"Let's hope not," said Oliver. James, meanwhile, was aimlessly browsing through the channels, trying to divert his attention from the plans, if only for a moment.

"Whoa, back up!" Thomas exclaimed. James looked at him for a moment, before flipping back to the news channel.

Stood in front of a local grocery store were at least three dozen police officers and firefighters, and a few ambulances were scattered around the place. Bystanders were outside of the store, and they all looked to be scared. The right side of the building had caught on fire, but for some reason, the hoses weren't working to extinguish it.

"That's where mom went," Thomas said, his voice shaky.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Gordon exclaimed, bolting for the door.

"For us to catch up," Edward responded. Oliver and James picked up their weapons, while the James lent Percy a gun from his belt. Lady put on her purple jacket, and Thomas grabbed his shield. Gordon made sure his arm was working, and Edward plugged in his fire core as they made their way for the bus.

"If anyone asks, tell them it's a robbery we needed to stop," said Thomas.

"You bet," said Timothy. "And bring your mom back in one piece."

"Got it," the brothers said. The eight then boarded the bus, and sped off for the store.

All Thomas wanted to know was that his mother was okay.

* * *

It turned out that the fire wasn't a result of an accident, but the result of a break-in and siege. Remember the Troublesome Trucks? Y'know, the villains who were Diesel 10's expendable sidekicks for the extent of about six minutes? Yeah, this was their doing. Their leader, Scruffey , was at the back of the store, Fred Pelhay and Rickety by his side.

"So boss, you ready?" Fred asked.

"What do you think?" Scruffey growled. "We got the other boys on duty. I'm going in."

"Where are we gonna meet you boss?" Rickety asked.

"You're not," the man responded. He then plugged his hands into two solid steel gauntlets, and bolted into the store, intent on getting what he wanted.

But, as soon as he entered, the Sodor heroes pulled up in the bus and jumped out. The bystanders, firefighters, and police officers cheered and roared with applause as the eight stood in front of the building.

"So, what say we go shopping?" Percy asked, smiling.

"That... was decent," Lady commented. Percy's face made a "Really?" expression, before the eight charged inside.

"James, Henry, Oliver, fend off the goons," said Thomas. "Gordon, Edward, you two are with me. Lady, Percy, back those three up."

Everyone nodded to their leader, and the brothers sped off to find their mother.

It didn't take very long. They managed to punch through a few Troublesome Trucks before reaching the part of the building that had caught on fire, where his mother was. Coincidentally, Scruffey was also there.

"Ah, you three," he seethed. "Finally we meet again."

"You hurt her and you are dead," Edward growled.

"Please," Scruffey said, smirking. "If Gordon's arm is merely metal now, I don't count on much of a challenge."

"We'll see about that," Gordon remarked. Then, he threw his metal fist into Edward's fire core, and the two merged into Fusion.

"Magic, stuff and nonsense," Scruffey muttered. Then, he launched himself forward at Thomas and Fusion to begin an ultimate battle.

Well... not really. You see, one ordinary man isn't the most challenging challenge or special special to a super-inhuman and a teen with a shield. Thomas knocked out one of the psycho's teeth with his own fist, and Fusion sent Scruffey into shock and gave him a permanent third-degree burn on the left side of his face before tossing him out a window.

"Well then," muttered Fusion. "That was easy."

"Let's get mom and get out of here," said Thomas.

* * *

So, it had been about five days since the initial attack, and they had managed to secure a small warehouse about three miles away from the airport. Thomas was currently working on something with his laptop, and Percy was working with Henry to fix up the place a bit. Everyone else was either outside or doing family business. However, Percy had a surprise in store for him.

"HEY PERCY!" Henry screamed.

"WHAT!" Percy screamed back.

"CATCH!"

Henry then, at full force, tossed a crowbar his way. He barely managed to move out of the way before it clanged next to him.

"What the heck man?!" Percy screamed.

"Open that crate next to you!" Henry yelled. Thomas buried his mouth into his hand to stifle a laugh.

Percy took the crowbar, and yanked open the crate's lid.

What was inside shook him, and in a good way.

There was a wing-suit in there.

And some cupcakes.

* * *

 **Sorry about the shorter chapter, I really want to get the next one out in time for this story's anniversary. I promise it'll be good. :)**

 **Also, please let me know if you are exited for the final battle! I know I am! :D**


	34. Percy Gets His Wish

**Guest 4: I'm glad you enjoyed the Gordon/Emily moment, and Scruffey's battle. :)**

 **Hey y'all! Chapter 34 is here! The next chapter begins the final battle! Who's hyped?!**

 **Also, my good friend Drewdy59 has returned to writing. He is currently writing a story called "** ** _A Trip To Scotland_** **", and it is AWESOME! Show the man some support, and give him a review! (You will especially enjoy it if you're a Thomas/Emily fan :) )**

* * *

Percy held the box of cupcakes in his hands, delicately and faithfully. It was all he had ever wanted. A box of frick-fracking cupcakes. Oh, and the wingsuit too. He definitely also wanted the wingsuit. But that was exactly what he said he wanted for his final wish... and from what he could recall, he requested this to Thomas only.

"Memories of being evil hit you after a while," Thomas said, stepping next to his friend. "I remembered you wanted a wingsuit. And some cupcakes."

"And I designed them! Lady baked the cupcakes!" Henry called from the other side of the warehouse.

Percy stared in awe at the equipment and treats. They were his final wish come true. He could officially die happy now.

"We got you this to help you in the final battle," said Thomas. "I know you're strong, but you might need that just a little bit."

"Nah," exaggerated Percy, a smile forming on his face. "But seriously dudes, thank you both. Thank you both so much."

"Now, what say we go for a test run?" Henry asked.

"Lemme get the dang suit on first, jeez," Percy said, smiling. He then wheeled the crate into another room, and Thomas only smiled at his best friend.

"I want him to be my best man at my wedding," said Thomas.

"Then make him be just that," said Henry, patting his shoulder. "Now I need to use the bathroom."

So, after a lengthy bathroom break, and unannounced changing process, Henry walked out in his Panther suit.

"He'll need to be trained," Henry said. "And, I reconstructed my helmet while Gordon was out."

"Yeah, you never did get your old one back," Thomas mentioned. "You want it anymore?"

"Eh, I did it just to scare Dart," chuckled Henry.

Suddenly, the door to the spare room swung open, and Percy stepped out.

He was decked out in fresh gray cargo pants and boots, armor over his knee caps. His green t-shirt had been replaced with a gray one that had yellow lining and green chest details. On his waist sides were two metal clips that Thomas really didn't know the purpose of just yet. He had a rocket launcher over his left shoulder, and a jet pack on his back. He also had red goggles over his eyes that contrasted well with his blonde hair, and that one green strand in it.

"Wow, you look awesome dude!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Thanks man!" Percy said. "I feel awesome!"

"The suit sorta breathes, doesn't it?" Henry asked.

"Feels lighter than it looks," chuckled Percy.

"Now, how about we take a test run over the ocean?" Henry asked.

"Uhh... how will we get there?" Percy asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I rented a chopper, courtesy of the mayor!" Henry exclaimed, running to the door. "Come on dude!"

Percy gulped as he slowly followed Henry to the helicopter on the roof.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So, are you sure this is safe?" Percy asked, looking at the ocean and experiencing a flashback as he stood 500 feet above the water.

"Trust me, I won't let you die," Henry said, standing next to him. "Land is only about a mile away. Plus, I'm an expert swimmer."

"And I am not," Percy tacked on. He then took a deep breath in, and jumped off of the chopper.

"WAIT! PRESS THE RED BUTTON ON YOUR SIDE!" Henry called.

"WHAT?!" Percy screamed, continuing to fall.

"YOUR SIDE! THE RED BUTTON!"

Percy then noticed the button, and slammed his hand down on it. Fire shot out of the exhaust pipe on his back, and eventually, he curved upward, but still out of control.

"NOW PRESS THE ONE BENEATH IT, AND HOOK THOSE CLIPS ON TO THE WINGS!" Henry shouted.

However, Percy didn't hear that last part, and ended up flailing about around the ocean layers of water.

"This is gonna be a long day," Henry sighed.

* * *

Dart was pacing back in forth, while Diesel 10 took interest in a pen on the receptionist's desk, and said receptionist was tied up in the basement. Diesel, Shaka Vinnie, Philip, Spamcan, and Bowler were patrolling the building, and Den's dragon shell form was in sleep mode.

"Why do you pace Dart?" Diesel 10 asked. "The school is frozen in solid ice, and the battle has yet to come."

"That's just it," Dart growled, throwing his hooked hand upwards. "The battle has yet to come. We need to end this as soon as possible."

"Oh, please," said Diesel 10, finally facing him, "can you not wait another five days to begin moving?"

"No. We need to end this," sneered Dart. " _Now._ "

Diesel 10's robotic eyes looked straight at Dart's normal and blinded eye, and a smirk slowly formed on Diesel 10's face.

"Get my son," said the maniac. "It's time we took care of this business."

"Yes sir," Dart said.

Then, the one-handed psycho ran to get the son of the most evil person Sodor ever saw.

It was now time.

The final battle would begin soon...

* * *

So, the two decided to take a break from learning how to fly, and Henry chose to show Percy how to use the rocket launcher over his shoulder.

"So, you have another button to the left of your waist," said Henry, pointing to it. "Just press it, and aim for that target."

Henry pointed toward a bulls-eye target, and Percy looked directly at it through his goggles, and the bright yellow words "TARGET LOCKED" appeared before him.

"Time to get smashing," Percy beamed. He then pressed the button, and the rocket fired. As it hit the box, splinters, cinders, and ashes flew everywhere.

So, therefore, Duck and Toby had to take cover, Emily got soot all over her clothes, and Axel was running around in circles, screaming that his eyes burned.

"Eh... needs a few kinks worked out," Percy sighed.

"No. You just need to get better coordination," Henry said.

"It said the target was locked!" Percy screamed.

"Let's just get back to teaching you how to fly," Henry sighed.

* * *

So, there were a few more futile attempts of jumping out of the chopper and ending up into the ocean, Percy had gotten fed up. He had now decided to jump off of the roof of the warehouse, since it was right next to the ocean anyway, and he could still swim back to land.

"Are you sure about this?" Henry asked.

"Positive," Percy said, confidence in his eyes as he put on his goggles.

Henry sighed, moved to the side, and let Percy shoot forward at his top speed. The Sudrian hero then jumped off of the building...

And did everything correctly. He pushed the button, grabbed and attached the clips, and let his wings fold out...

He was flying.

He. Was. _FLYING_.

And he couldn't have felt better. The feeling of wind cross his face, the way the clouds seemed to almost guide his way as he glided and soared over the ocean, where he had previously dodged death with Lady's help. He looked up at the heavens, and marveled at how this cloudy day, if only for a moment, seemed to brighten up while he coasted along with the wind.

"OH YEAAAAAAAAAH!"

He couldn't help but let go of all of his morals, all of his fears, worries, and everything else that would be bothering him just... just floated away. This was the second best day of his life, only because his first meeting with Thomas would always remain his favorite day for eternity.

Anyway, after about five more minutes of glorious soaring, he came down to the ground, where Henry was waiting with James.

"YOU DID IT BRO!" James exclaimed, hugging his brother tightly.

"No, Henry made the wingsuit," said Percy, looking at the Panther. "I just used it. I couldn't have done it without you dude. Thank you so much."

"No trouble," said Henry, smiling.

However, something then completely caught them off guard.

Thomas screamed.

It was blood curdling, chilling, and it came from inside the warehouse.

The three exchanged quick glances with one another, before rushing inside the warehouse. Thomas was standing in front of the desktop computer, and the other sixteen heroes stood next to each other.

And Diesel 10 was on the screen.

"Hello, Thomas," said Diesel 10 menacingly.

"What could you POSSIBLY want?!" Thomas screamed.

"I wanted to warn you," Diesel 10 growled. "My boys and I will be arriving five days earlier than expected, since we're just so bored."

"And you assume we aren't prepared for this?" Thomas sneered. "We would fight you with no preparation at all."

"Very well then," said Diesel 10. "I do hope to see you Tuesday, Thomas."

"And never again," Thomas growled. Then, the call was ended, and the hero of Sodor turned to face all nineteen of his allies.

"Everyone, head to the back room. We've got a battle to get ready for."

* * *

 **Sorry if the chapters are getting a bit shorter, I promise the final battle will make up for it!**

 **Also, you might be wondering if I'll do anything special for the next chapter, should it be published on this story's anniversary. (gosh, has it been that long?)**

 **Well, maybe... ;) Also, at the end of Chapter 35 and at the beginning/end of Chapter 36, there will be no A/N. Just thought I'd say that. :)**

 **See you guys in the final battle! :D**


	35. We Are The Warriors, Part 1

**Guest 4: Maybe I will put that in there, good idea! An updated wedding, however, will come in Book 3. :)**

 **ASDFGHJKL IT'S FINAL BATTLE TIME! :D WHO'S READY TO SEE THESE TEAMS CLASH?! I KNOW I AM!**

 **P.S: Here is the anniversary spoiler!**

 **The sequel, a.k.a. final book in this saga, will be released some time in February 2018.**

* * *

Dart was perched on his saddle, which was placed on Den's back as he sailed through the sky, Diesel 10 using the boosters in his claws to keep up with the dragon. The final battle had been a long time coming, and it was finally here. And they knew this time, they were gonna win.

"Hey, Diesel 10," said Dart. "You ready for this?"

"Yes, yes I am," Diesel 10 said. "There is no way we shall lose."

"Diesel should be proud that he has a world conqueror for a father," Dart commented.

Diesel 10 looked at his second in command, and smiled an evil grin.

"I know he is," the maniac said. "And I am proud, that one day, he will inherit the family business."

Dart couldn't help but be slightly agitated at these words. He had always wanted to take over as the leader of the villains one day.

Then again, it did make sense that Diesel would take over.

But in Dart's world...

Did things ever make sense?

* * *

It had been five days since the announcement of Diesel 10 and Dart's early arrival, but the Steam Team were not going into the biggest fight of their lives without preparation. Arry and Bert were prepared to take down their former boss, as well as Splatter and Dodge. Technically, the latter two were the only reasons this was even happening, but so long as they helped their eighteen allies, all would be well. Emily had sworn she was going to take a stand and fight Dart herself, as a compensation for all those confrontations he had over-powered her in. Not this time.

Thomas, meanwhile, had an entire battle layout ready to be looked at. He would then announce who he would be taking into battle as well.

And now, everyone was standing in front of him. All nineteen of his allies. He smiled boldly at them, and tried to keep that face, regardless of the possibility of their potential incoming doom.

"Good afternoon everyone," Thomas said. Everyone looked at him, confidence across all their faces. "Now, as i am sure you all know, we will be entering the biggest battle of our lives, so far, within the next two hours. I just want to give my thanks to everyone here, for supporting me. And now, here is who I will be taking into battle."

Everyone held their breath as Thomas slowly, but surely, announced who he would be taking into the heat of battle.

"Gordon."

"Proud to stand by you little bro!"

"Edward."

"I'll always fight beside you brother."

"Percy."

"I'll use this wingsuit wisely!"

"James."

"Count on my bow and archery skills to stop Philip."

"Oliver."

"Shaka Vinnie won't know what hit him."

"Henry."

"I have some unfinished beef with Spamcan and Bowler, which I intend to settle."

"And Lady... I want you to assist me in fighting Diesel 10," Thomas' big blue eyes looked sincere as they met Lady's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Of course I will," Lady responded. Thomas smiled, but Toby then spoke up all of a sudden.

"What about the rest of us?" the young geek asked. "Are we just going to sit around?"

"Nope," Thomas said, smirking. "Toby, as a matter of fact, you will be leading a backup team. You will lead Donald, Emily, Duck, and Douglas into battle when called."

"Awesome!" The Scottish twins exclaimed.

"Sounds nice," said Duck.

"I am still going to mess Dart's crap up," Emily declared, earning her a warm smile from Gordon.

"Axel, Paxton, and Skiff will be the snipers," said Thomas. "If things get heated, or if we just want to have some backup, fire away."

"YES!" Paxton shouted.

"I've always wanted to be a sniper!" Axel exclaimed.

"Yessir I will be!" Skiff exclaimed.

"What about us?" Arry asked. "Are us four going to do something?"

"Since you four have betrayed Diesel 10, and we trust you will not betray us," Thomas began, "I am giving you four the most important job of them all."

The four held their breath, and as Thomas began to speak, everyone began to get antsy.

"You four... will be our runway repairmen."

"Uhh, what?" Bert asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Me, Gordon, and Edward have spoken. And we will be taking the most dangerous part of this battle," said Thomas. "We will be getting one of the planes, which is Diesel 10's jet he placed beforehand, and be crash landing it into the Atlantic Ocean. We will also make sure he tailgates us, and then, he will meet his ultimate fate."

"What about the rest of the villains?" Splatter asked.

"Do we kill em? Tie em up? Take them out for supper?" Dodge asked.

"Do the second option, but spare Den," said Thomas. "That dude needs a chance to experience some real life instead of just a metal shell."

"Oooooh," all of the rogues chorused.

"Well team, let's get ready," said Thomas, heading towards his shield.

"We have a battle to end."

* * *

It was time.

The hour had arrived.

The final battle was upon them.

Thomas would be heading up first, and Oliver would be beside him. Henry had taken position behind a truck that would allow a surprise attack. James and Lady were in a parking deck so they could catch up and reunite with Thomas. Gordon, Edward, and Percy were going to confuse the villains and run through a terminal. The B-Team was preparing to hide, and the RM-Snipers (as they had dubbed themselves) had taken their positions on the rooftops. The Rouge Repairmen had also begun to check for cracks and/or faults in the runway, and promised they would do good.

Now, Thomas stood with Oliver, Gordon, and Emily, but the ladder two were just saying goodbye to each other.

"I will come back to you," Gordon said, holding her tight in his arms. "I promise."

"I know you will, because I will too," said Emily, raising her head to look at him in the eye. "I love you, Speedy."

"I love you too, Emerald," said Gordon. Then, the two shared an intense and passionate kiss before Gordon sped off to the terminal, and Emily raced away on her bike to catch up to the B-Team.

"Are you ready dude?" Oliver asked.

"Absolutely," Thomas responded.

The two nodded to each other, and began their pursuit to a chopper, to which they had planned on using as a potential backup getaway vehicle.

However, a small piece of tech was tossed at the chopper, and it caused the thing to burn out. Thomas and Oliver looked up, and saw two familiar faces.

Diesel and Diesel 10. Diesel 10 was using the boosters in his claws to fly, and Diesel now had on a jet pack. The two, after smirking, flew down to "warmly" greet their opponents.

"Ah, Thomas!" Diesel exclaimed. "My sandbox opponent! How does it feel to be in this position?"

"Very weird," Thomas said.

"Oh, let's just cut the crap," said Diesel 10. "Be a good little boy, unlike back in the high school courtyard, and reveal where your friends are hiding."

As he said this, Thomas just stared at his enemy, while Oliver looked off to the side and growled when he noticed Shaka Vinnie, with two bottles of a weird purple liquid strapped to his knee.

"I will NOT ask again!" Diesel 10 bellowed.

However, all Thomas did, was say...

"Henry, NOW!"

Henry then did a back-flip over the truck he was hiding behind, and tackled Diesel 10 to the ground.

"DAD!" Diesel shouted, pointing a gun at Henry. However, Thomas used his shield to knock out the gun, which resulted in Diesel yelling and taking to the skies as Thomas pursued him.

"OLIVERIUS!" Shaka Vinnie yelled angrily, charging towards the Roman-clad teen.

"Oh, Shaka! To what do I owe the disappointment?!" Oliver screamed, drawing his sword and racing to fight Shaka Vinnie.

However, as their fight had only just begun, Dart soared overhead riding Den's dragon shell, and Philip was right behind him on a separate saddle.

And they was heading for the terminal.

* * *

Gordon and Edward had merged into Fusion, and Percy was utilizing his wingsuit to the best of his ability to fly across the terminal.

"Man, wish something would happen around here," Percy muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Fusion boomed.

"I said-"

At that very moment, Den crashed down through the roof of the terminal, and while Dart hooked on to a latch on the dragon's neck with his hook, Philip got off.

"Be careful what you wish for!" Philip exclaimed.

"GET THEM!" Dart screamed.

Fusion charged at the dragon and former bounty hunter and Percy lunged at Philip on his feet. While Percy didn't necessarily have the same grudge against Philip like his brother James, he still hated the wimp. At only 15, the kid was already a villain. Gordon and Edward, however, hated Dart with every fiber in their bones.

But they were going to make sure he was alive by the end of the battle.

Why?

Because death, in this situation, would end his suffering.

He didn't deserve that.

"You always ruin _everything_ for me!" Dart yelled as Fusion was knocked down.

"Thing is," Fusion began, popping his neck, "I would tell you to go to hell. But I think, with the way you are, you would probably enjoy it."

Dart screamed and motioned for Den to vaporize them, but something interrupted him.

Philip, out of nowhere, came flying into Den, and knocked the dragon and Dart over. Percy, who was the one responsible, put his feet back on the ground.

"Wow," he muttered, while Gordon and Edward split off. "Did I do that?"

"Evidently," said Gordon.

"Hurry, we need to get to Thomas," said Edward.

"Am I the only one having serious Déjà Vu right now?" Percy asked to no one in particular, before speeding off to catch up to the inhuman brothers.

* * *

James and Lady weren't inside the parking deck, they were just running about twenty feet away from it.

However, just as they had expected, they had to go through some bad dudes.

What they hadn't expected... were it to be Spamcan and Bowler.

"Well well well," Spamcan muttered.

"Are you sure they will put up a fight, brother?" Bowler asked.

"I played golf once," muttered James. "Played and shot eighteen, scored twenty one. If you can't tell by that, I never miss."

As he said this, he fired an arrow behind the two, and it missed them.

"First time for everything," Spamcan said.

"Ha!" James exclaimed. "Made you look."

All of a sudden, Lady started pulling cars from the parking lot down towards Spamcan and Bowler. Turns out, James didn't miss. He had just shot an explosive arrow into a window, and that's how a forecast with a 100% chance of cars was here. The villains, in an attempt to save themselves, jumped away, and it worked. But they still felt awful.

"What do you know," said Lady. "They really are weaklings."

"OW!" Bowler screamed.

James and Lady then ran off, and as they rounded a corner, saw a plane that was in a hanger on the opposite side of the airport.

"Look! There's Thomas' ride out," Lady said.

"His brother's way out too," said James.

"We'll make sure they get there!" Percy exclaimed, running alongside them with Gordon and Edward next to him.

"We will get there, I guarantee!" Gordon shouted.

"And together, at that!" Edward yelled.

Suddenly, Thomas, Oliver, and Henry sprinted alongside their allies.

"COME ON GUYS!" Thomas screamed.

"Right behind you dude!" Oliver bellowed.

"Heads up!" Henry screamed.

Suddenly, a blue laser beam came down in front of where the heroes were, and as they looked up...

They saw Den, and Dart was on his back.

"LAST CHANCE TO SURRENDER!" Diesel 10 then came flying out of nowhere, and Diesel was next to him. Dart took his place on the boss's right, and dismounted Den. Philip then ran up to them, Shaka Vinnie in tow. Spamcan and Bowler were the last to arrive, but they stood their ground firmly as they entered their team's side.

Meanwhile, Percy, Oliver, Henry, James, Thomas, Lady, Gordon, and Edward had regrouped on the opposite side of the airport, away from the jet and villains.

"So, what will we do Thomas?" Percy asked.

"I said it before, and I will say it again," said Thomas. "We. Will. FIGHT!"

Then, the two teams shot forward at each other.

There was no walking.

Den, Diesel, Diesel 10, Percy, and Edward shot off into the sky like bottle rockets.

Gordon looked at Dart with a malice of a man who had lost everything, and getting Dart was the only way to get it back.

But the rest of the present fighters...

The rest were all just as livid.

And as they collided, sparks began to fly.


	36. We Are The Warriors, Part 2

**Guest 4: And Dart's last breath, whenever that may be, will be the most painful. :)**

* * *

And as they collided, sparks began to fly.

Thomas, obviously, took on Diesel 10 as soon as the maniac's leg and claw hit the ground. Diesel 10's malice, even through robotic eyes, was clear as day. Lady had also joined her boyfriend in taking the beast down, using her magic to try and chuck him around.

Percy, of course, collided with Diesel as soon as the team's clashed. Percy knew that Diesel needed to pay for what he had done to his best friend. Diesel, however, only wanted a battle in the skies with someone, and Percy was the ticket.

James, no matter what, swore revenge on Philip. He could not help but shake the feeling that the little prick had something to do with Edward and Gordon becoming evil. Philip, meanwhile, was just a wuss and a jerk who needed to beat someone up to inflate his dang ego.

Edward, being Human Flare and a reason Den was in this position, wanted desperately to go easy on him. However, going against a dragon wasn't exactly something he could handle with ease. Den, on the inside of the shell, remained unconscious, only being kept alive by a tube.

Gordon, certainly, swore he would take on Dart. The two had been arch-enemies to one another ever since the maniac first tried to capture Emily and Caitlin. Back then, he was just adapting to his inhuman powers. Now, he was almost fully adapted to his new arm. If it meant anything, he would cut Dart's arm off. Not for himself, but for Emily. Dart, meanwhile, just wanted to take credit for beating an inhuman.

Oliver, meanwhile, only hated Shaka Vinnie this much because his previous soul had shoved him into the ocean. Had it not have been for Splatter, it would have been himself who would have died. All Shaka Vinnie understood was that Oliverius Caesar needed to be put to rest. Painfully.

Henry, meanwhile, had commented about growing a pair after the Strength event. This was proven wholeheartedly, as he was the only one taking on two villains at once. While not one hero was a coward, he was definitely one of the strongest. No doubt. Spamcan and Bowler only had beef with Henry because of said reason for him taking them on at once.

"You will be NOTHING when I am finished with you!" Diesel 10 screamed, charging at Lady after subduing Thomas.

"Take this!" Lady screamed, conjuring up what she had dubbed a "Gold Bolt".

However, when said gold bolt hit Diesel 10, he only absorbed it into his claw.

"Who's gonna save you now?!" he screamed, once again charging at her.

For whatever reason, Lady's magic wasn't working. He was immune to it. She tried nearly everything she knew, or could muster up from the ashes.

Nothing was stopping the half-robot from killing her.

But as he raised his claw to end her life...

Something caused him to scream. As she looked on the ground, next to him...

Was Thomas' shield.

Speaking of Thomas, he was charging towards his arch-enemy. Diesel 10 growled loudly, but before he could reach Thomas, Dart came flying out of nowhere and crashed into the hero, sending them both to the ground.

"Sorry little brother!" Gordon's voice was heard. "I need to go help Edward!"

As blue lightning flew across the airport, and a loud bang echoed a few seconds later, Fusion flew into the skies and pursued Den.

"Need a hand?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Thomas, not realizing who it was. This hand felt cold and had no fingers, though.

Then, he realized.

He was holding on to Dart's hook. And the psycho had chosen a new weapon, a sickle, to raise over his head.

"WHOA!" Thomas let go of the hook just in time, as Dart brought the sickle down only a second after Thomas let go. He was SO close to losing his right hand.

"I'll take care of you!" Thomas growled loudly. He then launched himself forward at Dart, and Dart used his sickle to try and block the shield's hit. Lady, on the other hand, took on Diesel 10.

Also, Fusion was flying through the sky, trying to divert Den's attention from Dart. Those two could not make it back to each other.

"COME HERE, YOU METAL BEHEMOTH!" Fusion yelled, tossing a bolt of fire at Den. Den screamed as the fire hit his wing, but it didn't divert his course from Dart. Suddenly, as they were flying toward the dragon, Percy soared next to them.

"Need a little help?!" Percy screamed.

"Get his attention, and keep him steady!" Then, Fusion split off, and while Edward remained in the sky, Gordon shot off towards Dart.

"I'll go after Diesel," said Edward. "You know what to do!"

"Roger that!" Percy exclaimed.

Percy then shot off in Den's direction, and Edward flew over to where Diesel was currently hovering, which was over James and Philip. The latter was trying to back him into a corner, but the RM-Snipers were doing a good job at veering him away to give James a clear shot at freedom.

"There you are!" Diesel yelled, looking at Edward. Then, he shot off in another direction, the fire inhuman flying after him.

Meanwhile, James had his own shindig going on with Philip. _This_ shindig, however, was not a fun one.

"How could you?!" James yelled, launching another arrow at Philip. "How could you side with these men?"

"I'm going to be on the winning side!" exclaimed Philip, dodging the arrow.

"No, you are NOT!" James shouted, pushing a button on his bow. The bow's string was then released, being held on by the tip of one side. It had become a whip.

"H-how?!" Philip squealed, his voice cracking terribly.

"Well, I would explain," began James, "but you are way too ridiculous and idiotic to be excellent at CinemaSins."

Philip then growled, running at James with a knife in hand.

On the far away side of the airport, Henry was in the middle of a pretty bad battle with Spamcan and Bowler. They, somehow, had managed to knock off _every_ piece of his armor...

Except for his gloves.

Which contained the bladed fingers that everyone oh, so dreaded.

And now, since the two serial killers were standing in front of him, guns drawn...

It was either them, or himself.

The choice was _obvious._

So, therefore, he angrily charged at them, dodging every single bullet that shot his way.

"How is he doing that?!" Spamcan yelled.

"JUST KEEP FIRING!" Bowler screamed.

However, as all guns do, they ran out of bullets.

Then, Henry lunged forward. With hands outstretched, he grabbed Spamcan and Bowler by their throats.

And, due to pressure...

His claws sprang to life, activating as soon as they touched the flesh of the two.

Spamcan and Bowler gasped, blinked once, and blinked again... before rolling their eyes back.

As Henry dropped them to the ground, the fell with a loud "flop".

Spamcan and Bowler were dead.

Henry sighed... he didn't want to end the feud this way. But he would have lost his life if he didn't do that, and they probably would've been sentenced a similar way. He gathered the pieces of armor on the ground, and reapplied them to his body. After he got it, he then said into his earpiece,

"Spamcan and Bowler are dead."

" _No time for sympathy! I need some help with Shaka Vinnie!_ " Oliver's voice rang into his ears, and he growled as he heard the psycho's name.

"On my way," Henry said.

As he charged over, however, he saw Oliver had pinned Shaka Vinnie to the ground.

"Looks like you got things taken care of here!" Henry commented, smiling under the Panther mask.

"Eh, what can I say?" Oliver chuckled.

Despite all this, Shaka Vinnie smirked, threw one of the chemical bottles behind Oliver, and kicked the Roman-clad teen back.

He fell in the chemicals. They got everywhere.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Oliver, looking at the blue fluids that now ran across his sword, armor, and body. "What is this stuff?!"

"I just hope it's something that will kill you!" Shaka Vinnie exclaimed.

However, Oliver clutched his stomach, and roared loudly...

A large gust of wind flew across his back, and his feet felt bigger...

Come to think of it, everything felt larger. But when he opened his eyes...

He could see the edge of Sodor from here. And when he looked down...

He realized that he had become a GIANT. A TITAN.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Oliver screamed, looking down. "I AM A TITAN!"

However, Shaka Vinnie took less than three seconds to realize that the chemical on his leg was a growth chemical.

"Oh, is that what that is?" he asked to himself, smirking. "Two can play at that game."

Then, he broke the bottle over his head, and it covered all of his fur clothes, his hammer, and his body.

A mere two seconds later, he too became a titan.

"COME AT ME OLIVERIUS!" Shaka Vinnie yelled.

"GLADLY!" Oliver screamed.

Then, the two titans charged at each other, rage in their eyes as sword met hammer.

However, ignoring the titan battle for a minute, Gordon and Dart were in quite a fight. The two hadn't duked it out like this in a while, and it was refreshing. Well, for Gordon at least. He was able to keep a fight up, and stop it within an instant.

However, Dart was about to get a lead on him.

As he came back for another swing at Dart's hand, the sickle he wielded worked with his hook...

And wires snapped. Metal was destroyed.

And Gordon tripped over. Next to him, however...

Was his metal arm.

"FINALLY!" Dart exclaimed. "I did it! I bested you! How could you possibly fight without both hands?!"

However, instead of Gordon staying on the ground, he rose to his feet, a scowl planted on his face.

"You think I need both of my arms to take you down?" he growled. "I don't need any limbs in order to snap your neck."

Dart thought he was just bragging, just being a show off.

However, as the two clashed again, he realized just how wrong he was.

Gordon tackled him to the ground, pinning him down with his foot while his fist did a bit of work to the psycho's face. The third degree burns Edward had given him, while it was fitting, wasn't enough. A few bruises did the trick. However, before he could do more, Edward's voice came into his earpiece.

" _GORDON! WE NEED TO LEAVE! NOW!_ "

"Send for the B-Team, I'm on my way," said Gordon. He then stared at Dart, malice clear in his eyes.

"Dart, just knock at my door if you want to try again," Gordon snarled. "I'll only tell you this once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best that's ever been."

Then, he took off towards his brothers.

"Huh. That's new," Dart said, trying to regain his composure.

Then he saw Toby, Duck, Emily, Donald, and Douglas heading his way. Toby had a pirate bandana, Duck had two mini-guns, Emily wielded electric batons, and Donald and Douglas wielded bagpipes.

"Oh crap."

Meanwhile, Thomas, Gordon, and Edward came to a stop in front of the hangar, and looked at their escape jet. Diesel 10's only way out. Thomas, apparently, had managed to get him to think they were running away, and he was apparently following them.

"Good luck friends!" Arry shouted from the outside.

"Until we meet again!" Bert called.

"Hopefully in like, ten minutes!" Splatter said.

"Good luck guys!" Dodge called.

After thanking the four, Thomas sat down at the control panel with Gordon and Edward next to him.

"Ready for this?" Edward asked.

"Nope, but we gotta do it," Gordon said.

"Ready for take off?" Thomas asked. His brothers looked at one one another, and nodded to each other.

"Here we go then," he muttered.

Then, little by little, they began to take flight.

And as they took off... Diesel 10 was tailgating them.

* * *

It had been about ten minutes since takeoff, and they were officially calculating when they would need to drop the jet into the ocean.

"Open the cargo hold in five minutes," Edward said.

"Then let him get in, drop it in six, technically speaking," Gordon said.

"Got it," Thomas said, pushing a few buttons. "Wait... how are we gonna get out of here?"

"Me and Eddie will become Fusion, you use the parachute," Gordon said.

"But... Dude-" Edward began.

"I'm coming up with something," Gordon said.

Four minutes later, they were heading over the ocean.

"Okay, I'll ask it again, how are you two gonna get out of here?" Thomas asked.

"We're not, you are," Edward said.

"WHAT?!" Thomas screamed.

"You need to carry on little brother," said Gordon, a sad smile adorning his face.

"With or without us," Edward said, the same look across his face.

"NO NO NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU BOTH HERE!"

However, Gordon pressed a button to his side, and Thomas was ejected out of the cockpit through a window on the roof. Due to their protesting, he had already put on his parachute.

He would be fine.

Even if they died, he would be fine.

"Open the cargo hold," Gordon said.

"Yes sir," Edward responded. He then punched in a few buttons, and they heard mechanical whirring. Pipes compressing. A door opening.

And a mechanical claw stepping on the steel floor.

"We need to merge into Fusion," Edward said.

"How? In case you haven't noticed, Dart cut off my metal arm," Gordon said.

"That doesn't matter!" Edward said. "Let's do it with your other arm!"

"Worth a shot," Gordon sighed.

Then, as the two got up, Gordon drove his fist into Edward's fire core.

A bang echoed...

And Fusion (minus one arm) was unleashed.

Coincidentally, Diesel 10 made it to the middle section at the same time Fusion appeared.

"I will squash you!" Diesel 10 yelled.

"No," Fusion growled. "All that I can say... Is that you're going down."

Diesel 10 suddenly was hit in the face with realization.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Thomas, however, was watching the jet go down. Tears brimmed in his eyes as it slowly dipped down.

He closed his eyes.

He just couldn't bear to see his brothers go.

But then...

He felt a hand grab his hand.

As he looked up...

There was Fusion.

"FUSION!" he yelled. He was overcome with joy, happiness, and glee to know they didn't die.

"Didn't think we would just leave you, did ya?" Fusion smiled.

"Let's go home," Thomas said. "I think it's about time."

Then, as Thomas was tossed onto Fusion's back, they began to fly back to the airport.

But what they would find...

It would change _EVERYTHING._


	37. We Could Be Heroes

**Guest 4: This battle has indeed brought relief... but it isn't over just yet. ;)**

 **Wow... THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! 70 REVIEWS?! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING!**

 **Also, get your tissues ready... I was getting sad just writing this chapter.**

* * *

Thomas and Fusion were flying back to the airport after killing Diesel 10 for the second, and last time. There was _no way_ he would be showing his face again. If he did, well, they would kill him again. No other choice. Plus, this time, he would probably only have his head or chest this time.

However, the final battle wasn't yet over.

Dart, Den, Philip, Shaka Vinnie, and Diesel still remained free. Well, Den was in a dragon shell. He needed to be freed.

However, the other four would be put in prison.

They didn't deserve death, the easy way out. The only reason Diesel 10, Spamcan, and Bowler were killed was because there was no other option. Most of the villains probably would have ended up on death row anyway.

So, the behemoth combination of Thomas Awdry's brothers continued to fly back.

When they got there, it was in as big of a mess as it was before.

Henry was on Den's back, and was trying to dismantle the dragon shell. To no avail, might I add. Percy was flying next to the dragon as Henry's backup. Dart was currently in a heated battle with James, whom Philip was also fighting. Oliver and Shaka Vinnie at some point had shrunken down and become their normal sizes, because they weren't titan-size now. Gordon and Edward then split off when they got to the ground, and Thomas leaped off of his eldest brother's back.

"We better help em," said Gordon.

"You two need to rest," Thomas said firmly. Edward and Gordon then sat, a little too tired to object to his statement.

Thomas then ran and tackled Dart, giving James a chance to crack his whip against Philip's back.

"YO GUYS!" Henry screamed. "I'M GOING DOWN!"

The dragon shell was on fire, and heading for the ground.

"I GOTCHA BRO!" Percy exclaimed, reaching out his hand from the wing clip.

However...

A stray bullet hit his jet pack.

He started to fly around in ways he couldn't control...

But not before tossing Henry to safety.

He then abandoned his jet pack...

And was caught in the middle of the dragon shell's explosion.

"PEEEEEEERRRRRRCCCYYYYYY!"

James couldn't have screamed louder. After kicking Philip to the side, he bolted over to the rubble. He didn't care if the fire got in his eyes and blinded him. He would get his brother out. The rest of the heroes, after kicking down their opponents, followed James' actions, and started to remove the metallic rubble.

It didn't take long to find Percy.

They pulled him out of the rubble as fast as possible, and looked at his dust covered and charred body.

"H-he died on impact, James," Lady whispered, before breaking out crying, and Thomas buried his face into her hair. Gordon and Edward looked away, Oliver wiped his eyes, and Henry took off his mask in reverence.

The B-Team, RM-Snipers, and Rouge Repairmen shortly arrived.

Just in time to hear James scream at the top of his lungs in rage.

The blood and tears flowing down his face were clear, even through the dark clouds of that evening.

"He didn't deserve to die."

Everyone looked up to face the unfamiliar man walking towards them.

He very vaguely resembled Dart, but didn't have the hook hand.

It couldn't be...

"My name is Den."

Okay, it was. Somehow.

"H-How?" Thomas muttered.

"For the last day, I have been in the airport basement, tied up," Den said. "I tried to escape, but to no avail. The dragon had enough energy to power itself, and I can say I didn't recognize my brother when he got rid of me. That man isn't the same one I grew up alongside."

"You can say that," Gordon muttered.

"Either way, I know how we can get Percy back," said Den.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone screamed this at the same time.

"HOW CAN WE?!" Edward yelled.

"It requires magic, lightning, fire..."

There was a small pause.

"A human sacrifice."

Everyone looked at each other, then back at Den.

"I will be that sacrifice."

"No, I will be," said Thomas. "I'll take Percy's place among the dead."

"Thomas, I lost my wife, and my children," said Den. "Besides, I am doing this for reasons beyond any of your all's understanding."

"Not to sound like a jerk, but let's do it," said Lady.

"Everyone stand back, except for the three inhumans," said Den. The three then stepped forward, and whilst Lady held Den and Percy's body up by her magic, Edward and Gordon were charging their elements.

"3... 2..." Lady began.

It was time.

"1... NOW!"

Edward and Gordon roared as a bolt of lightning and two shots of fire were shot forward at Den and Percy.

Den immediately disappeared as soon as the fire and lightning hit him, and Percy's body flopped to the ground.

Everyone looked to the sky, and then back at Percy's body.

A cough came up from his throat.

"Percy?!" James exclaimed.

"Wha-a?" Percy asked, looking up.

"PERCY!"

James tackled his brother in a hug of relief, and laughed into his shoulder.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"You freakin died dude!" Oliver exclaimed.

"We were about to have a funeral!" Henry said, throwing his hands upward.

Lady was giggling off to the side, but then noticed Thomas staring into the sky. Gordon and Edward had gone to round up the villains and put them in jail.

"You feeling okay?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad Percy's back, but I wish Den could've stayed," Thomas said.

"He's in a better place now," Lady said, a sad smile adorning her face.

Thomas smiled back sadly. "We will still honor his legacy though."

* * *

Den's funeral was scheduled for that Thursday afternoon, and the trial of the villains had been scheduled for next Friday.

All 20 of the Sodor Heroes were present for the funeral, along with Timothy, Rachelle, and many parents of the others. Emily's mom, Duck and Oliver's dad, James and Percy's parents, and a few others. Thomas, Gordon, Edward, Henry, Percy, and James carried his casket, which was empty. They refused to put any fake body, fake ashes, fake _anything_ into his casket. Thomas, and all of the other heroes, wouldn't accept it.

So, as the funeral commenced, it was mainly the heroes that spoke.

Henry stated how Den didn't deserve the punishment and torture his evil brother put him through.

Percy stated that he wouldn't be here today without Den, and that was true.

James said that he would have given anything to see his brother, and was thankful for Den's decision, yet still sad to see him go.

Gordon and Edward spoke alongside each other, stating how they remembered being evil and under Dart's influence, and how they remembered trapping Den inside the dragon in the first place. It tore them down, and wrecked them, but they were both happy he could finally rest.

And finally, Thomas got up to speak. Here were his words:

"I may not have known Den for more than a few minutes, but I could tell he was a fighter. He fought for his life inside that dragon shell, and fought bravely. Although he wasn't able to stay for much longer, I acknowledge this: I am not the true hero of Sodor. That person is Den."

Then, he closed, and took his seat next to Lady and Oliver.

Mere moments after the pastor had said a closing message, the six who had carried his casket were loading it into the limo, where it would be taken to the cemetery and buried.

All twenty of them sat in the front pew of the chapel where his funeral had been held.

No one was speaking. No words were needed.

However, one thing did need to be said.

"Hey guys," James began, "are you all ready to go home?"

"I know I am," said Oliver.

Everyone began to whisper amongst themselves, and Thomas spoke for everyone.

"Yes. Yes we are."

Gordon and Edward smiled from across the pew, and nodded to Lady. They all then stepped outside, and joined hands.

"CARATHI, ZENTINIOA, MOHOROVIC!"

And, in a bang of gold, they were in front of the school.

"Sheesh!" Henry said. "They really froze the school!"

"How are we gonna get rid of all that ice?" Percy asked.

"Stand back everyone, there is something I've been wanting to test out," Edward said.

Then, after the nineteen stood back, he did the "Fire Clap" he had done when he first got reverted back to being good.

It turned every bit of fire into water.

"Aw man, you got my boots wet!" Emily exclaimed. No one could stop themselves from bursting into laughter.

"Well, ain't this just great," Gordon said, smiling.

"Yes," said Thomas. "Yes it is."

* * *

The twenty heroes, after being thanked numerous times by the students and given an extra two weeks of summer vacation, were now sitting on top of the roof, gazing at the sunset.

"It's beautiful," Axel said.

"Magnificent and astonishing," Paxton added.

"Never seen a prettier one," Skiff sighed.

"Glad we chose the right side," said Splatter.

"You can say that again," Dodge said.

"Glad you're with us brother," said Arry.

"Me too brother," said Bert.

"So... what now?" Donald asked.

"Do we just quit?" Douglas added.

"I don't think we should," said Duck.

"But that isn't our decision," said Toby.

Then, all of the heroes turned to face Thomas.

"If you're asking me..." the young hero began, "I just want to watch this beautiful sunset."

Lady leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, and Thomas repeated these actions. Gordon and Emily mimicked this movement.

The battle of good and evil... had finally come to a close.

And all was at peace.

* * *

 **Wow... as far as it goes, this is technically the last chapter of The College Years.**

 **I mean, we won't be seeing them again until Book 3 right?**

 **WRONG! WE HAVE TWO EPILOGUES! YAY! :D**

 **However... this chapter is the last time we will see them as teenagers.**

 **Why do I say this? Well...**

 **In Book 3...**

 **Our heroes. Will. Be. Adults. And in their final year of college.**

 **HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER! :D**


	38. Prologue 1, What Is Love?

**Guest 4: Den is truly noble, and I'm sure he will be missed forever. And yep, Diesel 10 probably couldn't have been dealt with any other way. I'm sure everyone got wet somehow. ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: LYRICS ARE OWNED BY Haddaway. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEM!**

 **Also, this chapter is just a bunch of fun. Fun fun fun. :)**

* * *

The seventh graders of Sodor Middle School were currently in their gymnasium, which had been modified into a room with chairs and bleachers towards the back, and a big stage in front of it all. Why were these changes being made, you ask?

Well, it was the annual talent show.

And there were usually a variety of acts: dancers, instrument people, that one sword-swallow kid, a magician or two, and the occasional kid who would completely screw up their act and be picked on by bullies for no reason.

But, this year would be different for our 13 heroes.

This year...

They were all performing "What Is Love" by Haddaway, in a jazz bar-band fashion.

A really big, bar band fashion.

Oliver was on lead vocals, Edward and Emily were backup vocals, Percy was on drums, Henry on bass, Gordon on guitar, James on sax, Duck on trumpet, Lady on piano, Thomas on trombone, Toby on tambourine, and Donald and Douglas on bagpipes. They included bagpipes for the heck of it.

Currently, they were all backstage as they were practicing/sitting around. James was tuning his sax, Lady and Thomas were in deep conversation, and Toby was hinting at some sort of "big stunt". No one knew, or bothered to know what it was. It would go down as one of the funniest things in their history.

However, Gordon and Emily were talking about something a little more serious over in a corner.

"Hey, thanks for the advice," she said, looking at Gordon with a sad smile. "I'll break up with him after this talent show."

"He should never have hit you," Gordon said. "That son of a bit-"

"Gordon, it's okay," said Emily, looking a bit amused at Gordon's language.

"At least my words aren't as bad as Percy's," he chuckled, earning a giggle out of Emily.

"I HEARD THAT!" Percy screamed from across the room. Alas, he wasn't able to keep a snicker from exiting his mouth.

Gordon and Emily laughed it off as the former grabbed his guitar and plugged it into the amp.

"Gordon! Are you okay?!" Emily screamed.

"Uh... yeah?" he responded, looking quite confused.

"Did you not see that? The amp just sent an electrical current through your body!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't feel it," Gordon said.

"Good, I don't want to lose you," she said, hugging him. Gordon was shocked, but wrapped his arms around her in a similar fashion.

"Hey guys!" Toby yelled, sliding through the curtain. "Showtime!"

Gordon and Emily quickly separated, blushed lightly, and made their way onto the stage. Percy was sitting behind his drum set, ready to let his inner spirit animal out. Toby had taken cover behind the piano, ready to jump out for his "big stunt" while Lady just looked on. The brass section was noted for James having red shades. Donald and Douglas were off on stage left, next to the brass section. Emily and Edward were off to the right diagonal of Percy, and on Percy's right there was Gordon and Henry. Oliver was center stage.

Then, the instruments were cued on by Percy's drums. Oliver, Edward, and Emily began to sing.

 _What is love?  
_ _Baby don't hurt me  
_ _Don't hurt me  
_ _No more_

 _Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me  
_ _No more  
_ _What is love?  
_ _Yeah_

 _I don't know why you're not fair  
_ _I give you my love, but you don't care  
_ _So what is right and what is wrong?  
_ _Gimme a sign_

As the first chorus was sang, the brass section found they had nothing better to do rather than make music, so they started switching places amongst each other. Percy already looked like a sweating heap.

 _What is love?  
_ _Baby don't hurt me  
_ _Don't hurt me  
_ _No more  
_ _What is love?  
_ _Baby don't hurt me  
_ _Don't hurt me  
_ _No more_

 _Oh, I don't know, what can I do?  
_ _What else can I say, it's up to you  
_ _I know we're one, just me and you  
_ _I can't go on  
_

Then, the second chorus began. Oliver showed signs of eating too much sugar as he was now jumping randomly. Percy looked to be pouring his heart and soul into drumming, and Gordon and Henry just looked like they were wishing they had never auditioned for one reason only: they were in the midst of kids who looked like they could go insane and kill them at any given moment.

But they were still having fun.

 _What is love?  
_ _Baby don't hurt me  
_ _Don't hurt me  
_ _No more  
_ _What is love?  
_ _Baby don't hurt me  
_ _Don't hurt me  
_ _No more_

 _What is love?  
_ _What is love?  
_ _What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me  
_ _Don't hurt me  
_ _No more  
_ _Don't hurt me  
_ _Don't hurt me_

 _I want no other, no other lover  
_ _This is our life, our time  
_ _We are together I need you forever  
_ _Is it love?_

Then, Toby walked out from behind the piano. Two tambourines were in his hands. He then handed one to Oliver, and the two used them at their finest as all the band members ( _minus Percy and Lady, bless their souls_ ) came forward.

 _What is love?  
_ _Baby don't hurt me  
_ _Don't hurt me  
_ _No more  
_ _What is love?  
_ _Baby don't hurt me  
_ _Don't hurt me  
_ _No more_

Then, everyone went into a craze. Percy tore off his suit jacket, and felt a little bit of relief. His arms would probably be numb in the morning. Toby just went full on ballistic, headbanging and everything, somehow with a serial killer's smile. Lady looked to just be having a good time, the Scottish twins were looking quite happy, and Thomas just moved around, probably the least energetic, but still loving this shindig.

 _Yeah, yeah, (woah-woah-woah, oh, oh)_

 _(Woah-woah-woah, oh, oh)_

 _What is love?  
_ _Baby don't hurt me  
_ _Don't hurt me  
_ _No more_

 _What is love  
_ _Baby don't hurt me  
_ _Don't hurt me  
_ _No more  
_ _Baby don't hurt me  
_ _Don't hurt me  
_ _No more_

Then, as they all gathered together at front stage and Percy and Lady stood up to hit those final notes, the entire band went crazy like a pack of wild rhinos. In other words, they basically followed Toby's actions.

 _Baby don't hurt me  
_ _Don't hurt me  
_ _No more  
_ _What is love?_

Then, their song came to a close.

Everyone in the audience stood up and roared with applause.

All of the students ( _including Percy and Lady, at long last_ ), went to center stage and took a bow. All of them were covered in sweat, but tired and triumphant. The brass section were still holding onto their instruments, along with Gordon and Henry, who were still wondering how the bloody heck they got dragged into this.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

These screams were heard as the band heard that they had come second...

To a first grader building Legos.

How? They didn't know.

But, as they were discussing what to do, Thomas asked for a vote whilst holding his trombone.

"Who else is quitting band after tonight?"

Everyone raised their hands.

* * *

 **No offense to my band people, I love every one of y'all! As I stated previously, I meant this just for humor.**

 **Also, that electrical current? That was Gordon learning he was immune to electricity, not him getting his powers. Something similar will hapen with Edward in the next prologue: "Laser Tag!"**

 **A full explanation as to how these two got their powers will be explained in Book 3. :)**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	39. Prologue 2, Laser Tag

**Guest 4: Glad you enjoyed the chapters humor!**

 **Here is the last of two prologues, this one takes place when our main thirteen heroes are in fifth grade!**

 **BTW, this might have some minor language. My apologies, but its only used about three times.**

* * *

The bus had just pulled up in front of the mall, and thirteen students had just stepped out. Now, while not a single person gave a care about these thirteen students, they would later have seven allies that would help them take down a maniac war criminal.

But for now... that wasn't to be said.

Now was a time of fun.

And this was one of the best times Thomas and his friends would say they have.

They were going in the mall to play laser tag.

"Man, this is gonna be awesome!" Percy said, his voice a little more high pitched than Henry, since the former was only 9. The latter was 11.

"Indeed it will be," Gordon agreed. "We got the best thing out of all the classes for the auction reward."

"Well, our basket did raise 1,072 euro," Henry commented. "I'm just sayin'."

"You're telling me," Emily muttered, smiling as she nudged Gordon. Gordon felt an uneasy, "oh crap" feeling come up in his stomach. He and Emily were only friends... and she was attracted to Scott.

Right?

Well, in a few years, that question would be put to the test.

But for now, they silently harbored their feelings for one another.

"Alright class!" said Sir Stephen Topham Hatt II, their teacher. "I have already cleared things up with the manager, so go on and have a good time!"

"We will sir!" the thirteen chorused. And then, they all walked into the arena waiting room, and met a young man at the register.

"Are you the class of Stephen Hatt?" the man asked.

"Yes sir, we are," said Thomas. If the class ever needed someone to represent them, Thomas was usually their first pick. He was able to use his words quite eloquently.

"Well, just make your all's ways into that door on the right," said the man. "And another employee will be with you in just a moment."

The thirteen then stepped into the room, and there were about twenty chairs in said room. The thirteen all picked a chair to sit down in at random, and a man around the same age as the register employee walked in.

"All right you all," he said. "Please refrain from running on, jumping on, or climbing on anything. Don't use foul language, and no rough play. Friendly fire does not count for points. Person with the highest score will receive rapid fire for the remainder of their leading time."

The thirteen students echoed "Yes sir!", and moved into the neighboring room. Inside were about twenty-four vests, all either red or blue. Thomas and James were going for their respective favorite colors immediately. Henry, Percy, Emily, Gordon, Toby, and Lady joined Thomas' team, while Edward, Donald, Douglas, Duck, and Oliver joined James' team.

"Red team, head to the back," the employee said. "Blue team, head to the east. Match lasts twenty minutes. And be careful, there is a chance of a fire hazard. We need to ensure you all won't get near the LED lights, as they could burn your hand. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" the thirteen echoed.

"Well then, have fun!"

The door to the arena was opened, and the students stepped inside.

This would be fun.

* * *

Edward was currently in a corner of the arena, looking on with his laser blaster. he could hear the joyous and defeated screams of his friends, and it was a blast. He set his hand down on a ledge to rest it, and Oliver came running up to him shortly after.

"Hey Edd-HOLY SHI-"

"What?" Edward said, before Oliver could finish that sentence.

"Look at your hand dude!" he nearly yelled.

Edward looked down at his hand...

And saw it was resting on the LED he was told specifically not to touch.

"H-How is is not burning?" Edward muttered.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps running fast towards his general direction.

"We gotta move," Oliver whispered.

Edward nodded his head, and the two sprinted down the hall.

* * *

Gordon was currently running, probably faster than the arena's speed limit. He had just barely avoided a shot from Donald, and was currently making his way to a place where he could successfully pull off an ambush.

However, unbeknownstto him, another figure was working her way closer to him.

The two shortly collided, followed by an "Oof!" from both of them.

Gordon looked up...

And on top of him was Emily.

Now, since they were both fifth graders, they were both blushing madly and trying to come up with an excuse to get out of the awkwardness they found themselves in.

"I-uh, sorry I-"

"No I-I shouldn't ha-have fall-fa-"

"Oi, lovebirds!"

A thick Scottish accent rang out of nowhere, but as the two looked to their left, Douglas was standing there.

He then proceeded to blast them both, and ran away cackling.

"Little bastard," Gordon hissed, before running off to go catch him.

Emily just watched in awe as he ran.

* * *

The match was almost over...

And everyone was at least within a one percent margin of each other's scores.

But someone had to win...

And by chance, they all met in the middle of the arena.

Everyone just stood there, like they were all in complete and utter shock at the events that had just unfolded in front of them.

And then cries of war echoed.

Everyone was popping laser caps on each other's vests, yelling in both joy in defeat as their vests reactivated and deactivated at the same time. It was like this for about a minute straight, until the music was cut off.

"Clear out kiddos!" a voice yelled.

The students cleared out, laughing and chatting to one another. Everyone was looking at the back of their blasters, exchanging point scores in their conversations. They were all debating at who had won, as the ranks were only visible on a screen outside.

When they were outside, they looked at the leader board...

The winner was...

"Player 7".

"Who was player 7?" Donald asked.

Toby just looked up at the board as his friends were all looking at their blasters, seeing if they could find out who player 7 was.

"I'm gonna take this to my grave," he said gleefully to himself.

* * *

 **Wow... we are almost at the end guys. The finish line is in sight, we're almost there y'all.**

 **Thank you to everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed my story so far, and beyond this book's closing.**

 **So... will the epilogue be out soon? Yes! November 8th, this story's 400th day since publishing.**

 **But what will it be about? This might be a question you have.**

 **Well...**

 **All I can say, is that...**

 **We will be visiting two "old friends" again... ;)**

 **See you guys in the final chapter of "Thomas and Friends: The College Years"!**


	40. Epilogue

**Guest 4: Ah, glad to hear your ever supportive words, my good friend. :) Also, this epilogue will be... interesting, to say the least. ;)**

 **HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS. THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS ENTIRE STORY.**

 **THANK ALL YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU ALL HAVE GIVEN ME! I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL IN BOOK 3! :D**

 **STAY TUNED FOR BOOK 3 DETAILS AT THIS CHAPTER'S END! :D**

* * *

It had been five days.

Five days since the final battle between teams...

Since the death of his brother...

Since the resurrection of Percy...

Since Spamcan and Bowler met their demise...

Since the ultimate fate of Diesel 10...

And five days since their capture.

Since _his_ capture.

The confinement of the prison walls was driving him on the brink of insanity. He wasn't allowed to eat at a normal table, his food was delivered to him, and always cold. He was allowed only thirty minutes of recreation, while the other villains got full recreation. Well, Shaka Vinnie was in a mental section of the place, and was allowed no free time whatsoever. He was denied any phone calls, but it wasn't like anyone would want to talk to him, on the outside or inside of the prison walls.

It was like he was going even more psycho than he already was.

However, even though he was sure no one in their right mind would see him, an officer approached his cell.

"Inmate number 4231, you have a visitor," the officer said. Beside him, a female officer stood, much younger than him, at least by five years.

"Can you give me the name of said visitor?" Dart asked, not facing them.

"Goes by Clarke Raymond," the female said. "Now, step forward, and let us chain you."

Dart's metal gauntlet, where his hook once proudly resided, was now only a chain loop, used specifically for specialized cuffs. He was insulted to the core as the guards placed their hands on his arms and led out of his cell.

"Didn't catch your names," Dart commented as he was led down the hall by the two.

"What is it to you?" the man snarled.

"Just trying to socialize," Dart said. "Not like anyone else will talk to me."

"Fine then," the woman said. "Amelia Hernandez."

"And I am Jack Foxe," the man said.

"Very well then," Dart muttered.

The room where he would be visiting this person was attached to the prison wall, and it was only slightly bigger than his cell. Typical bulletproof glass, and as he was chained down, he was only able to see the lower half of the person's face. However, the guards would be leaving them unattended to.

This would be a _tragic_ mistake.

"Enjoy your time, you got fifteen minutes," Jack hissed.

"Murderer," Amelia tacked on, before the two stepped out. The visitor took a hold of the phone, and spoke into it, and Dart listened.

"You are in a bad mood, yes?" the man asked. "Dear god, who died?"

"What could a poor soul like you want to ask a man like me?" Dart asked, trying to look at the man's face. "I don't even know who you are under that mask."

"Oh please," the man said, removing his hood at long last. "You know me. Don't you remember?"

Underneath that hood... Dart was livid.

Underneath that hood...

Was Scott Matthews III.

"Did you miss me Dart?" Scott asked, smirking.

"You traitor. Why did you leave us?!" Dart screamed, tugging on the chain that held his hand cap.

"Keep it down, or they will hear!" Scott whispered. "I sneaked away, and told Thomas not to mention me to the law. Little gullible idiot fell for it."

"What the heck could you possibly want from me? These are your fault." Dart said, pointing to his eye, the right side of his face, and hand cap.

"I understand... But I can make it up to you." Scott said, smirking once more.

"Get me out of here then." Dart nearly pounded his fist on the table, he would never forgive Scott's actions. "Nothing else will make up for it."

While Dart was not usually a man of risks...

This... this was a risk he would take.

"Now that plan could take up to four and a half years, at least, all depending if everything goes correctly. Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"Do it... I'll do anything..." Dart sneered.

"Well then... shall we begin?" Scott asked.

A wicked, evil smile formed on Dart's face.

"Yes... We shall."

* * *

 **SORRY TO LEAVE ON THIS CLIFFHANGER!**

 **However, please do not despair! Here are seven details about Book 3 to ponder over for the time being!**

 **1.) The official release date for Book 3 will be sometime in late April or early May 2018. I know, it's a long way away, and I did say February a while ago. But I need a tiny bit of a break, and I want to write another big story for another fandom now. :)**

 **2.) The title of it will be "Thomas And Friends: Ending The Education Era". Current book length and word count are, as of right now, not final.**

 **3.) The objective of Book 3 was already stated in Phase 3 of this story. See if you can find it! :)**

 **4.) As you can probably tell, Dart and Scott will be the next book's main villains. Something big is in store for them. ;)**

 **5.) Gordon, Edward, Timothy, and Lady's powers will be explained greatly. And two more characters will get inhuman powers who didn't already have them.**

 **6.) I am introducing two new OCs (not counting Jack and Amelia): Trauma, and Mohorovic. They will both play _extremely_ important roles.**

 **7.) And finally...** **Someone has never been who they claimed to be. This could be a villain, a hero, an anti-hero, who knows!**

 **And all of these questions, and more, will be answered in Book 3. Thank you all for all of the great support that this fanfiction has gotten!**

 **Y'all might see me around the fandom occasionally, who knows? ;)**

 **However, in the meantime, I hope to see all of you beautiful people in Book 3! :D ( _Psst! I might release Chapter 1 of Book 3 early, as a one shot in early 2018!_ )**

 **Goodbye for now everyone. Have fun writing. :)**

 **\- Chocolate X My Mouth**


End file.
